


Camellia Sky and Grim Jaguar

by Anna_Skydrac



Category: Bleach
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 60,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4453415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Skydrac/pseuds/Anna_Skydrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about a journey of a Shinigami. It's a tale about friendships and betrayals, about beliefs and disappointments, about doing what's right even though it might seem wrong in the eyes of the world. Most importantly, it's a tale about that one thing each of us tries to find and only some of us do - finding another half of your heart protected in that one person's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Of the Things to Come

"Are you finally… content now? Sora…"Her name was a sweet whisper.

She could not find her voice to speak. If she could, she would not know what to say. Amidst all the pain and the blood and the fatigue that threatened to overpower her and her struggle with the urge to faint, Sora felt disgustingly wrong as she held the life of this man in her hands.

She had no reason to, really. He was the tyrant and the monster and a wicked, malicious creature that held nothing dear and had little regard to the life of others. He wished for destruction, domination and absolute submission. He was cold and cruel, and his heart black and twisted.

_So then why… Doushite?_

She winced when his fingertips, warm and slick with his own blood, brushed over her lips.

"That's alright."He said in his deep, soft voice, his tone soothing."That's quite alright."

Before she was able to react, it seemed he was able to master all of his remaining strength to lift his head up and press his lips against hers. They were cold and moist, and his kiss… unexpectedly tender. Still, she had no will to respond, she did not want to.

When he moved away, he looked at her in a strange way. For a moment, she thought how for once that warm kindness reflected in his gaze was genuine, unlike how fake it was before. The moment vanished when his hand mercilessly pierced through her ribcage.

"Have pleasant dreams, my sweet, sweet Sora."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _doushite_ \- why


	2. And so they meet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Big thanks and hugs to everyone who's reading this story. I'd like to notice everyone first, so don't say I didn't warn yah, there won't be steamy love scenes between G. and my OC right off the bat. As I've stated in the summary, this is a journey of a Shinigami. I'm exploring her relationships and bonds with other people and everyday events, and then, of course, her relationship with G. as they grow closer._
> 
> _This is, if I'm correct, a canonical AU. The first time set is just a bit of the pre-Pendulum Arc. Then there's 40-something years time skip, and then the second time set is with our regular Soul Society as we all know it and love it from the very beginning of Bleach story._
> 
> _Unfortunately, Ichigo and co. won't be making an appearance in this story because they don't add up. Except maybe Ishida with that whole Quincy War stuff, but don't know if I'll get to that._
> 
> _Have in mind that I'm both lazy and lack absolutely every talent imaginable to think of any original Zanpakuto for a few more OCs of mine that appear so I'll be borrowing them from the characters that are anime only. You see, I still haven't even decided on a name for my main character's Zanpakuto._
> 
> _And I said this is an AU because I've made some changes, you can say I just rearranged the furniture of the main setting a little. For example, Urahara's Lieutenant is Yushima Ouko from Gotei 13 Invading Army Arc. I just used his character design, his personality is all me, and his Zanpakuto is the one used by Ichinose Maki from the Bount Arc. As for Urahara's Vice-Captain from the original Bleach story, Sarugaki Hiyori, here she's a newly appointed member of the 12th Division. Which, by the way, still isn't the Research and Development Institute at this point, but will be eventually._
> 
> _The last thing, you'll notice the use of some Japanese words and short phrases you hear often in every anime. I've done this to try and keep all of their voices and manner of speaking in mind while writing the majority of their dialogue in English because I rarely, if ever, watch dubbed anime._
> 
> _And expect OOC, in this chapter specifically Urahara._
> 
> _That's basically that, I think. Thanks for reading and onwards with the story. :)_

* * *

 

Tsubaki Sora considered her level-headedness and calm demeanor to be among her most approvable traits. There wasn't much that could faze her and even when worried, it wouldn't show on her. Keeping her head cool proved advantageous on numerous ocfcasions, it helped her focus and think things through rationally.

So why, then, was she feeling all jittery now was beyond her. She let out a silent sigh as she adjusted the pair of bokken at her hips. Unlike everyone else, who were given an Asauchi upon entering the Shinigami Academy, which had the potential of becoming a Zanpakutō later on, Sora refused receiving one as she already had her wooden swords. Quite a spectacle that had caused at the entrance ceremony.

Sora possessed two Zanpakutō, or rather, a single Zanpakutō that was to be wielded as a pair, and despite what biased opinion her peers held over this, she didn't have any choice in the matter when the twin spirits chose her themselves. Nor about the shape they took in their materialized sword form so she didn't pay much mind to the mockery she suffered throughout her school years.

Both the blade and the handle of the twin Zanpakutō were in ideal symmetry. The wooden blades broke away from the traditional design in that that they were straighter, rather than slightly curved, and the swords were somewhat shorter and narrower than a regular Japanese sword.

They were made from sandy brown oak wood and lacquered to obtain ideal shine. Along the length of both blades was a motif of a small swarm of dragonflies, etched so that they danced in a spiral around the wooden shaft. To allow more comfortable grip, the bokken had cord wrappings around the _tsuka_. The _tsuka-ito_ on Sora's right-hand sword was of forest green color, while of midnight blue on her left. The _kashira_ – a butt cap – on the end of each of the _tsuka_ each had embossed a single pair of dragonfly wings, only at opposite sides.

As though they were meant to meet at some point.

Like all Shinigami, Sora was dressed in black _shihakushō_ with white undergarment, though she would prefer it if the colors were reversed. She didn't like the color black much. However, because she was of low rank in her division, she wasn't allowed to modify her attire, like vice-captains and captains were.

It never occurred to her that black actually looked good on her. It stood in nice contrast to her fair skin, her bright, sea-green eyes and pale, vanilla yellow hair; fluffy and fluttery, it was cut just enough to brush the curves of her neck and petite, slanted fringes tickled her forehead.

Sora ruffled her hair, a troubled expression settling over her face. Tonight, the newest graduates of the 12th Division are going to the World of the Living. It wasn't the first time she had visited it, since they had practiced Soul Burial and fighting dummy-Hollows when they were still at the Shin'ō Academy. This time, however, they were going after the real deal. They were going to hunt Hollows.

As she stood there, alone in the room she shared with two more girls, contemplating while messing her hair, she never noticed when he sneaked in on tiptoe. Sora only registered another weight on top of her head and a big hand ruffling through her thick, level locks. Feeling her cheeks becoming mildly warm, Sora jumped away and glared at the intruder.

"What the heck are you doing here? Urahara Taichō."

The man in front of her grinned goofily, giving her a wave with the hand that had been in her hair.

"Hi~!'

Urahara Kisuke was appointed as 12th Division Captain some months ago, a bit before Sora was to graduate. A tall, lean-built man Urahara had gray, merry eyes and messy, light-blond hair, with strands framing the sides of his clean-shaven face and hanging between his eyes. Over the standard black Shinigami uniform, he donned a white, long-sleeved captain's _haori_ with a number of his Division on the back. Though sometimes viewed as a nervous, flustered, and quiet person, Urahara Kisuke was a laid-back, jovial, humble and eccentric man, well-liked by all his subordinates.

One more than the rest.

Sora noticed that he was barefoot and that his _geta_ wooden sandals he always wore dangled by the straps from his fingers. So that's why she didn't hear him.

The green-eyed girl crossed her arms and gave her Captain a side-long, suspicious glance, a pout forming on her small, symmetrically full lips.

"Don't you 'hi' me. This is a girls' room, you can't just barge in here!"

"But Sora-ku~n, it's not really my fault your hair is so cute. Here, look. My hand goes all by itself."The blond man stated and his lean, almost bony fingers plunged through Sora's thick tresses again at the back of her head and he had the expression of being on a seventh heaven.

"Yaaa~h! So soft! I could do this all day!"He crooned, stroking his fingertips against the girl's skull.

"Cheh."Sora glared away, frowning in annoyance, yet enduring her Captain's affectionate pat."That still doesn't tell me jack why you're here."

"Oh, that's right! Well, I came looking for you, of course! Others are already gathering and I saw you weren't there yet, so I got worried you've got a stomach ache or something."

"I don't _get_ stomach ache, or any kinds of ache. Ever."

"Waa~h, then that's a relief."Urahara smiled benignly."Then in other words, you're nervous."He concluded in a teasing tone.

Sora gave him a peek underneath her fair lashes, the pout still on her lips.

"Don't be silly. I'm not nervous at all. As a matter of fact, I'm very excited, since this is my first Hollow hunt."

"Calling it a 'hunt' is a bit… Mah, never mind."Urahara continued on with his gentle strokes through the blonde girl's hair.

"Taichō."Sora called him with an earnest look on her face."This is all I can do. I can't use even the simplest of Kidō, so…"

Suddenly, Urahara frowned and pushed his underling's head down hard.

"What's with that, Sora-kun? 'This is all I can do', don't give me that crap!"

Sora gave him an uneasy glance, trying to keep her neck from being broken."T-Taichō, the language…"

"Hmph!"Urahara exhaled comically and grabbed the girl by her shoulders, turning her around to face him.

It made Sora conscious of their height difference, made her feel small when in actuality she wasn't. Being of average height actually suited her since she wasn't too tall nor too short. But when Urahara Kisuke looks at her with such serious eyes, it'd cause her to feel like a child.

"Now, listen to me well, Tsubaki Sora. You can't expect to be perfect in everything."

"Wakatta! I don't-"

"Listen. Not everyone is good at Kidō, and not everyone is good at swordsmanship. Someone can be exceptional in using Demon Arts, but fail in the simplest of parries during sword practice. Ii ma? What I believe to be the reason why you can't use Kidō is because you're an already remarkable swordsman… er, I mean woman. And you have great potential for even more improvement."

Urahara relaxed his hard gaze, huffing exasperatedly.

"Really, the ideas you sometimes get… Did Hiyori-san tease you again?"

It was Sora's turn to huff."Ha! That little brat? Don't worry, I can handle her."

Urahara smiled and ruffled the girl's hair once more."Yosh! Shall we go, then?"

Sora nodded quietly, confidence burning in her eyes. She was calmer now.

Without another word, Kisuke Urahara turned with a swish of his long _haori_ and started for the corridor, Sora following close behind.

..........oOo...........

In the courtyard of the 12th Division's barracks, around a dozen boys and girls were gathered, those that had most recently graduated from the Spiritual Art Academy. There was a buzz of murmurs and excited chatter, as the young Shinigami were all keyed up for the upcoming travel to the Human World.

They all quieted down, however, once they spotted their Captain approaching, wearing a cheerful grin over his features. He was flanked by his Liutenant Yushima Ōko, tall and slender, albeit a quiet young man of longish, dark green hair framing his narrow jawline. A couple or three small strands from his side-swept bangs falling into his maroon brown eyes, which gaze seemed to always be directed aside, which betrayed that he was actually shy of others and thus avoided eye contact.

Sora managed to silently slip behind them and went to sneak in between her teammates, because it would be troublesome if she were to be seen coming with those two as though she were important when all she was was a rookie. Someone, however, did manage to notice her beforehand. Sarukagi Hiyori, a very short girl with an even shorter temper and lemon blond, long pigtails, her glare directed at Sora was hard enough to drill holes in her skull. Ever since they met at the Academy, the two girls would always come to clash with each other, especially with their completely opposite personalities.

Hiyori absolutely despised Sora. Even though she totally sucked at Kidō, the fluffy-haired girl would be the best at every other test they had at the Academy. She showed off with her fencing skills and even dared to overpower the instructors. Then, she would act so polite it was sickening and apologize, and the instructors, the stupid dickheads, instead of punishing her, they were amazed by her combat skills. And she was always so cool and poised and damn right snooty like she was above all of them.

No wonder she didn't have any friends. Everyone could see that Tsubaki Sora was only trying to get into good graces with her superiors, probably to get as high a Seat in a Division as possible. It was pissing Hiyori so royally off she wanted to kick her arrogant butt to the dirt.

"Alright, mina-sa~n!"Urahara began."Now that everyone has gathered, let's go through instructions once more. You've already been to the Human World and know how the basic drill works. Just follow the _Jigokuchō_ through _Senkaimon_ and don't lose the sight of them, unless you want to end up in _Dangai_."

His words brought glances of discomfort among the gathered young Shinigami. Although it was true that this wasn't their first time travelling through the World Diffusion Gateway with the black Hell Butterflies as their guides, the mention of _Dangai_ would make everyone's hair stand on end.

The 12th Division Captain, however, continued as cheerful as ever.

"Satte! Once you're in the mortal world, you'll notice this time there won't be a Spirit Barrier because what's the point of it when you'll be fighting the real Hollows, ne? But don't worry. That's why Yushima-kun, myself and several other high ranking officers from our Division are coming along, just in case some re~ally powerful Hollow appears that you won't be able to handle yourself. Hahah, I mean, if you engage such a Hollow and get chopped to pieces, who knows if those guys from 4th Division would be able to patch you up. You'll maybe end up with feet instead of hands, or an arm instead of…"

Yushima leaned in and whispered."I think you're scaring them, Taichō."

When he looked over pale faces, and even some green ones, of the small squad staring at him, a proverbial drop of sweat appeared near Kisuke Urahara's head."Ah… ha hah… so it seems. Tomokaku!"He clapped his hands."When you guys split up in search for Hollows, at least one high ranking Shinigami will follow close by, so don't worry." He made a little pause, before smiling. "We'll keep you safe."

This seemed to have greatly reassured the young Shinigami and they all seemed a lot less nervous.

Hiyori pushed her way through the crowd to stand near Tsubaki Sora.

"Why were you late, Tsu-baka? Did you have to change your uniform 'cause you were scared and pissed your pants?"

Sora exhaled softly through her nose, barely audibly. "I can't see what my being late's got anything to do with you. Chibi-chan."

There she goes calling her again the way she hates the most. Why does this mushroom-head enjoy provoking her?!

"Who're you calling short?! I grew 3cm just last week and I'm still growing!"

"Good for you."Sora retorted in a disinterested tone.

Perhaps Hiyori wanted to say something more, Sora didn't know and couldn't care less, but right at that moment, Captain Urahara activated the _Senkaimon_. Two sets of shōji door appeared. The front one being more rectangular and long and the second pair that could be discerned from behind them was roundly shaped. When they opened, a brilliant white light shone from within and a swarm of black butterflies fluttered out, one per each person passing through.

When they all stepped through the shōji doors, following their Captain and Lieutenant, they found themselves in a traditional Japanese waiting room, which was the true form of the World Diffusion Gateway. While they were passing through the long room and heading towards another set of shōji doors, Sora noticed more people joining them and recognized them as her seniors of the 12th Division.

As the set of shōji doors at the end of the _Senkaimon_ were slowly sliding aside, to allow them passage into the Human World, Sora gripped her bokken by their handles. Focusing her gaze on the _Jigokuchō_ before her, she brushed her thumbs against the pommels, feeling the wing inlay on each _kashira_.

This always soothed her agitated nerves, even though she would never show she was nervous. More anxious in this case.

A night sky opened all around them. Wide and endless, the indigo blue glistened with multitude of tiny stars and high overhead, hung a perfectly rotund full, silver moon. Sora stared at it as if hypnotized and would have probably continued doing so, were it not for a gentle tap on her shoulder. She glanced around and met Yushima Ōko's eyes. Though only for a moment, as the young man quickly averted his gaze. However, he peeked at her sideways again, and signaled with his hand to tell her they were landing down.

Because around twenty plus Shinigami appeared floating in the air, way above the tallest buildings of the Tokyo city, once the Gateway closed from behind them. But there was nothing to worry about for they were invisible to human eye. Only those with uncommonly high spiritual power could notice them, as well as other spirits or Hollows, but such individuals were rare.

They all descended down into a large park. There was no one in sight, probably because it was fairly late, even by human standards. There was a cool night breeze in the air bringing a slight chill, though Sora didn't mind. With her arms crossed, she waited for her Captain to finish scanning the area with some high-level Kidō and appoint everyone to their tasks.

Unfortunately, she could not do this in quiet for not only Hiyori was beside her, but three other girls that always followed her around as well.

The pigtails girl snickered."You still scared, mushroom Tsu-baka?"She bit acidly."Cause if you are, you can still go snivel to Taichō to send you back."

Sora didn't even look at her, because her eyes were fixed at the white-clad back of her Captain and she gazed intently at how breeze caressed the locks of his hair from behind. She wished she were that breeze.

"And if I'm not?"Sora decided to taunt the small-statured girl, just to turn her inappropriate, childish thoughts away.

Hiyori bared her teeth in annoyance."Yeah, you just talk big, baka yaro! We'll see how you're gonna handle _real_ Hollows!"

"Yeah!" "That's right!" The other two girls agreed.  
"Because real Hollows are stronger that dummy-Hollows."The third girl with big, round glasses explained in a small, hesitant voice."And dummy-Hollows were controlled by the instructors."

Sora did not respond, which only served to further infuriate already angry Hiyori.

"Oi, say something! Tsu-baka no boge!"

There was still no response from the green-eyed girl.

"Sugee~ na, there seems to be a lot tonight."Sora heard Captain Urahara say excitedly."Alright, everyone, gather round!"

When the small squad of young Shinigami came closer to their Captain, they all noticed that he was holding lots of brightly glowing orbs in his hands.

"What are you all just standing around for? Go on, take one."Urahara said.

The small orbs were the size of ping pong balls, they were as hard as glass and the golden-white luminosity seemed captured within them. Sora thought they'd be warm, but in fact they were emanating neither heat nor cold.

"What are these, Taichō?"Someone asked because no one knew what these globes were.

Urahara chuckled and frankly, looked quite proud for some reason.

"Just something I invented for this occasion. They're called 'Hollow Trackers' and they work easy enough. As you probably guessed, I used a Kidō spell to locate all the Hollows in the vicinity and then 'marked' their location inside these little balls. Just let them float and follow them. When you're all done, let's all meet up here in about… an hour, does it sound right, ne, Yushima-kun?"

The green-haired vice-captain only gave a single, court nod, gazing at the ground.

"Ok then, see you guys in an hour~! Happy hunting~!"Urahara waved cheerfully.

The girls and boys let their Hollow Trackers rise above their hands and as the balls scurried in all directions, they rushed after them. Sora lingered, glaring at the blond Captain. Didn't he say that this shouldn't be called a 'hunt' earlier? He grinned stupidly at her, shooing her with his long sleeve.

"Go on, Sora-ku~n! Have fun~!"

"Tch."The blonde girl softly clicked her tongue in annoyance and releasing the glowing ball from her hand, she hurried after it in fast, large hops, as the globe zoomed like a dragonfly.

"Taichō…"Yushima murmured.

"Watashi wa Taichō no desu, Yushima-kun, so I can't show partiality for a newbie. Even if I know her since she was small."Urahara smirked with an impish gleam to his grey eyes."You'll look out for her for me, won't you?"

The young Lieutenant nodded silently, and flash-stepped, leaving the Captain of the 12th Division to smirk mysteriously, holding his hands hidden inside the white, long sleeves of his _haori_.

........oOo........

Sora was fast enough to keep up with the speed of the Hollow Tracker just fine. It led her over the building rooftops at first before making a sudden dive downwards. Sora jumped down soundlessly and continued chasing after the gleaming orb through very narrow, dingy alleyways, the only source of light coming from the little globe.

Soon she broke out right outside a small playground. Even in the dark, it didn't look as if any kids had played there recently. Or for the last few years. A single swing squeaked under the light breeze, while the other was missing entirely. The seesaw lay broken and neglected, and the slide was so eaten with rust there was a big serrated gap in the middle of it. The Hollow Tracker flew across the playground and Sora followed, her feet barely touching the sand-covered ground while the _hakama_ and the wide sleeves of her uniform fluttered lightly about her.

The neighborhood was nothing but old, deserted buildings and warehouses. Home for the most desperate of homeless. There was a sound of a late night train in the distance, the long iron snake, bright with tiny lights, rushing over the railway bridge.

The bright orb stopped right before one of the buildings, a large gaping hole instead of an entrance, and just like that, burst into miniscule sparks of light. Not expecting this, Sora shielded her eyes on a reflex.

"HELP ME! S-SOMEBODY! HEEEELP!"

Sora gasped, her heart momentarily stopping when she heard a blood-curling shriek. Without hesitation she rushed inside, her hands resting on the handles of her twin Zanpakutō.

When she entered further inside the building, a putrid stench assaulted her nostrils and she recoiled. Sickening, crunching sounds echoed against the walls, the ceilings of the floors above almost nonexistent. There were slabs of metal and stone everywhere, and right in the middle of the wide-open space inside the building sat a large monster, illuminated by moon rays.

All around it were large stains of blood, some appearing disturbingly still fresh, and among those pools were pieces of gnawed bones and meat and innards, as though this had been a slaughterhouse just a few moments ago.

The creature itself was unimpressive. Of large, obese and sluggish body covered in brown fur, which was stained and stuck together with its victims' blood all over the front, and like all Hollows it had a white mask covering its large head.

It moved its jaw slowly as it chewed, a human arm still protruding over a big set of teeth until it as well was slurped in, and along with the rest of the body, swallowed. Sora stared, unblinking. They were taught that the Hollows eat only souls, living or dead, but she had never heard of a Hollow that were able to eat physical bodies of a human.

All of a sudden, the gruesome creature let out a loud wail.

"Aaaawuuuuuuuu! Mmm-m-muST…. …EAT! Mmm- must! eat! MOOOOOOOREEEEEE!"

Its bellowing produced vibrations across the walls and ground.

"MoooOOOOOOoooorrreeeEE!"It wailed."Awhuuu! Mm-must… get! STRong! or-OR- oror-rrr-rr… hhhhhhh… hhhhhh…."The monster strained to pronounce the word."HHHHHHHHHhhhhhhEEEE! Whuuu hhhhhhhhEEE! …HE!"

"Or _I'll_ annihilate your wretched existence!"  
Sora exclaimed, climbed on top of one of the larger slabs of toppled stone, and thus having a better look at her surroundings.

"Hhhhhhhh…. WHO!"  
It turned its large head towards Sora and spotting her, the red dots inside the darkness of the mask's eye sockets burned brightly. Hungrily.

"Shhhhhhh…. a shhhhhhIN - EEEEE - ghamEEEE! Shin - i - gami! Tasss… tassst-ty… Awhuuuuuu…"

Oh, right. One thing that's tastier than a soul, either living or dead, is a Shinigami. You could say they were a sort of a delicacy among Hollows. Because once a Hollow tries a Shinigami, it grows an addiction to this rare type of extravagant treat.

And as Sora contemplated this inwardly, the large Hollow's body already loomed over her, hiding the light of the moon. She didn't move.

Watching her from the shadows, Yushima made a step forward, his right hand on the grayish-blue hilt of his own Zanpakutō, uneasiness written all over his face.

Drool dangled from the Hollow's opened mouth. "EEEEEEEAAAAATT!"

Sora crossed her arms, each hand grabbing the opposite _tsuka_ and pulled out her wood katanas from the _obi_ sash around her waist in a single, fluid movement. The moonlight seemed to spill off the glossy blades where it touched them. Quickly, the vanilla blonde girl crossed her bokken in front of her face, and so instead of her head, the Hollow bit against the wooden blades. It didn't even dent them.

A second later, Sora sprung away and above the monster and while it was in a daze, she swung the blue hilt bokken in her left hand. Naturally, the wooden blades were dull and could not make any slashing damage, but even so, in their sealed form Sora's Zanpakutō were sturdy and incredibly hard bokken. In the hands of someone with more experience they could prove lethal even against armored opponents, as it is said that the wounds caused by a bokken could become life-threatening as they are often unseen.

If Sora wanted to deal more damage, she'd have to use their Shikai forms, and who ever heard of a newbie, fresh from the Shin'ō Academy, knowing how to activate their Zanpakutō's slumbering power just like that? Besides, their released state wasn't much different in terms of blade properties. The twins still hadn't revealed to Sora how to use her Zanpakutō with a real, steel blade.

And so, when the wooden blade connected with the back of the Hollow, it bashed against it quite cruelly.

"Uuuuwaaaaaaah! Aaawuuuuuu!"The Hollow whimpered in pain and hollered at the visible moon overhead, while Sora continued to attack it with her green hilt right-hand sword.

The Hollow tried to fend her off using its large arms and fists, but its movements were slow and slothful, when Sora was fast and agile. She skillfully evaded the Hollow's pitiful attempts of attacking and instead opted to break its every finger.

The walls shook terribly from its loud wailing, increasing each passing minute and with each new crack. But Sora did not feel even a shred of remorse, not after witnessing it eating a human. Even if it was a Plus, it was unforgivable. If only she had arrived there sooner, perhaps she would have been able to save at least one person. It was too late now, and all she could do was hope that when she finishes the Hollow off, all the souls and all the victims that had fallen to its gluttonous nature would somehow find their way to the Soul Society.

Sora softly landed on her feet, away from the monster that bawled and trashed on the floor. Beads of dark purple fluid that was the Hollow blood, dripped from the glimmering, smooth wooden shaft of her sword. The fair-haired girl watched the creature attentively, her brows furrowed in concentration.

"Wuuuuuuuu! Awuuuuuuuwuuu!" The Hollow cried."Paaaaaa- paaaiiinn… y-you sheeee…. SHINIGAMI!"

Pebbles crumbled from the yawning ceilings of the floors above and the tremors from the monster's agonizing yowls shook the ground underneath the green-eyed girl's feet.

"V-vvv-v…won't! defeat! MUST! Geh-get… strooOOOOooong!"

Sora bent slightly and extended her weapons backwards, getting ready. Without a word of warning, she dashed right at the creature. Among all of her peers, and even some upperclassmen, Sora was the quickest and could deftly change directions in a nick of a second. Her agility and speed was something she took greatest pride in.

Deciding she was at an appropriate distance from the enemy, Sora made a strong leap into the air.

To kill a Hollow, their mask and head had to be split into two, but generally most wounds which would be fatal for a Human would affectively dispatch them. And so pouring her reiatsu into her twin bokken, making them glow fiercely golden, Sora mentally measured her upcoming swings. They'd have to come precise and exact and unfailing, to crack both the mask and the creature's skull. As messy as that work promised to be, it was one of the only few methods for eliminating Hollows available to her, while Sora's twin Zanpakutō were in their sealed bokken forms.

Her right arm was held high, the polished blade of her green-handle bokken glinting ominously.

And right in that moment, something bashed cruelly into her side and made her hurl towards the ground. At first, she thought she was careless and that the Hollow had found a chance to sneak attack her. Until an echoing, deep baritone growled threateningly, too close to her liking, belonging to an intense presence looming over her.

"Keep yer hands off my pray, lit'l Shinigami."

And an instant later, the presence was gone. Lying half-turned on her stomach and throbbing achingly all over, Sora did not see whom the voice belonged to. As she moved on her elbows, a sharp pain stabbed through her side, where she had been hit. The blow also left her out of breath and she coughed, sucking air in.

Sora kept her head lowered, the strands of her cotton-soft hair pooling over her face, and listened. Listened to the large Hollow's pleas, its shrieks of utter terror and when they were smothered by the sounds of tearing and bones crunching and mushy splattering. Something was _eating_ it, Sora realized.

_Good, it didn't deserve any better anyway._ Though there was still the matter of her failing to attempt and free the souls the Hollow had already eaten itself.

The blonde girl felt a familiar flicker of reiatsu not far away.

"Stay away, Yushima Fukutaichō! This is _my_ fight."

Her commanding voice made the chestnut-eyed vice-captain falter in his steps, as he was just about to head towards her. As much as he wanted to aid her and prevent her from being hurt further, he dared not to intrude and risk hurting the girl's pride.

All Yushima Ōko could do was stay his hand and keep vigil. Just the way his Captain had instructed prior to their venturing to the Human World.

"What fight?"That deep, echoing baritone scoffed mockingly."Ya mean ya wanna fight with _me_ , ōjou-chan?"

Sora felt riled. She pushed with her hands and ignoring the stabbing pang in her side, turned herself in a sort of a sitting position.

"Yes, _you_ , you mo-…"

Her voice disappeared and the fierceness to her expression melted away. With eyes full of wonder, their Celadon green capturing the silver gleam of the moon, Sora almost gaped at the creature before her. Of strong and lithe body covered almost entirely in white protective covering instead of the more common mask, the beast's white muzzle full of sharp, lethal teeth was painted in reddish purple as he still, almost lazily, chewed at the Hollow he had ripped apart.

Two big, light blue orbs regarded the girl beneath curiously.

Up on the protruding piece of concrete of the upper floor, bathed in moonbeams, with proud, almost regal posture, stood a white, black-pawed panther.

And the most beautiful Hollow Sora had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The words in Japanese (minus the terms commonly used in Bleach Universe, you know them all for sure):
> 
> _tsuka_ \- the hilt (or handle, I guess) of katana
> 
> _tsuka-ito_ \- the cord wrappings around katana's hilt (I mistakenly named this _samegawa_ which are in fact ray or shark skin wraps of the katana handle, which go directly beneath the cord wrappings)
> 
> _kashira_ \- can be either the but cap or the pommel of katana
> 
> _wakatta_ \- I get it
> 
> _ii ma_ \- alright?
> 
> _mina-san_ \- everybody
> 
> _sate_ \- well, then
> 
> _tomokaku_ \- in any case; in any event; anyway
> 
> _chibi_ \- little, small
> 
> _baka yaro_ \- harsher way to say idiot; bastard or SoB I would say
> 
> _baka no boge_ \- I'd go for "moronic idiot" (I always loved this one x3)
> 
> _suge na_ \- awesome
> 
> _Watashi wa Taicho no desu_ \- If I'm not mistaken, Urahara uses a relatively polite form of speech, so "desu" at the end of the sentance. Means - hah, you'll NEVER guess - "I'm a Captain."
> 
> _ōjou-chan_ \- little lady
> 
> Comment, review and give me some damn good criticism! 
> 
> If you find some stuff confusing or that don't make a lot of sense, they WILL. If you're bothered by something, let me know, and if it's a reasonable something, I'll try my best in correcting and improving myself and the story.


	3. The Dance Under Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _While writing the fight scene, I listened to **"La Distancia Para Un Duelo"** , **"Clavar La Espada"** and at the end of the scene, where the OC grabs her bokken and falls down, **"Soundscape To Ardor"** , all from Bleach Original Soundtrack 3._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _Oh, and, OOC Adjucas Grimm, I should say._

 

* * *

 

"Oi, what's the matter?"The jaguar-like Hollow asked, amused, and swallowed the bite."Weren't ya about to call me a 'moron' or somethin'?"

That low, deadly baritone sent vibrations throughout her belly as he spoke. It thrust right through her like a spear and for a moment, her feet wouldn't budge. Oddly enough, it wasn't terror that kept her from moving. Far from it. It was… something different entirely.

What ever it was though, Sora absolutely had no clue.

Suddenly, the blonde girl gave an involuntary wince. Still managing to keep a hold of her twin bokken, she got startled by an achingly freezing sensation spreading over her left palm and when the muscles of her right hand started to twitch unpleasantly under a subtle electrical discharge. Not intending to hurt but to remind, her Zanpakutō snapped her out of the momentary fascination that had overcome her.

Wondering grudgingly what in the heck came over her, Sora carefully rose up on her feet, holding her wooden swords. She mightily tried not to show how much her left flank hurt. She suspected a broken rib or two, and a helluva bruise that's going to bloom there in the morning.

She furrowed her brows defiantly and with a brisk flick of her wrist, pointed with her bokken at the half-eaten cadaver of the large, furry Hollow.  
"That _thing_ there was supposed to end up with my Zanpakutō in its eye socket. Or _both_."She underlined.

The panther scoffed contemptuously."Hah! No such luck, ōjou-chan. That _thing_ was already signed for becomin' my dinner. And _trust_ me, I ain't travellin' to this shitty place all the way from Hueco Mundo to have someone else steal my grub."

He lowered his head to give Sora an intimidating glare, the black markings highly accentuating the hostility in his eyes.  
"So beat it."He growled menacingly.

Sora met his glare with one of her own and without a word, broke into a sprint, her left arm bent in elbow and pressed against her aching side, the blade of her bokken pointing rearwards. In one clean leap, she found herself on the concrete slab on the right before propelling herself leftwards, towards the vertical metal beam imbedded into the floor. Zigzagging from one high location to the other, Sora made a final strong jump towards the jaguar Hollow. She managed to land clean on her feet, just near the edge of the ruined floor and faced the white panther.

Her breath hitched once she realized just how big he actually was, perhaps the size of a young horse. Add to that the raw muscles flexing underneath the all-encompassing white exoskeleton jacket and blue, intense reiatsu that seeped and flared all around him, every cell in Sora's brain was screaming 'dangerous'! She could see it in his eyes that never left her for a second, one false move and that powerful maw would be snapping her neck in two next.

_Would she be able to defeat him without using_ \- Her brief trail of thought was broken with the white beast's low snarl.

"Well?"The white panther snapped impatiently."What's it gonna be, ōjou-chan?"

Sora regarded him silently and was gradually relaxing her left arm, easing it off from her side.

"Look, I don't wanna stay in this shitty place for too long. So if ya wanna fight, then come on, if not, then scram."

Sora held her twin Zanpakutō extended away from her, blades down and at the ready. She forced herself not to avert her gaze from that cold, blue one.  
"You expect me to believe you won't jump right at me the minute I turn my back?"

"Hmph!"The jaguar opened his muzzle, the purple blood stretching between the rows of razor-sharp teeth."I don't feed on weaklings 'cause I can't get rid of the disgusting taste for weeks."

Sora furrowed her brows and in the next second, she was in the air. Her legs straight as an arrow, she turned over the unusual Hollow and while still in midair, the blonde girl made a slashing motion with her right-hand bokken, straight towards the beast's back.

She did not expect, however, when the panther suddenly whipped around, and grabbing the glossy wooden blade between his jaws, made a fierce pull at her arm, forcing her to go crushing down on her back.

"Gah!"A cry escaped her, when her back hit the hard floor.

"Quit playin' with me!"The feline Hollow snarled at the girl."Fight seriously or I swear I'll snap that pretty little neck of yours and leave ya here to rot."

Her breath coming in quivering huffs, Sora's weary glare did not left the big cat Hollow as she came unsteadily to her feet.  
"Ok. Sure."She panted."No probs."

The blonde girl made a few quick, swooshing waves with her bokken, spinning them round her wrists as though to chase away the soreness that settled in her muscles after the last harsh contact she'd made with the ground. The motions made the silvery-bluish pearls of moonlight bounce down the length of the blades. The glimmer reflected in the panther's cobalt eyes as he carefully watched the Shinigami in front of him.

Sora took a stance, her right bokken held horizontally in front of her, while she held the left one raised in her eye level, aiming its tip at her foe.  
"You'll make a fine trophy of my first hunt, kitten." There wasn't malice in her voice, only a great amount of amusement.

Nevertheless, her confident words were there only to hide the fact that her knees were shaking because for the first time in a while, Sora was scared. If she were to let her guard down for an instant, that severe reiatsu of his might crush her down in a blink of an eye, without him even bothering to flick his tail or anything. He was nothing like the Hollow from before, he was nothing like anything she ever heard of or read about in the textbooks.

But something deep within prevented her from running away. It didn't allow her to move her feat in retreat, but only compelled her forward, reminding her of the last lesson she had been taught by her Sensei. There was no other way but forward, it whispered to her. It stirred and warmed the depths of her being. The pain in her left side already forgotten, the ache riddling her entire back pushed at the far back recesses of her mind, to be reminded of much later.

Now that she thought about it, it was always there, this whispering that was her sense of direction, her guidance, only it was never before this… demanding. Never before was it so ferociously present like it was now. It was her instinct, nothing more simple or pure than that.

The panther regarded her, as if trying to see further behind her eyes.  
"Are ya scared, ōjou-chan?"His voice coming out low, he sneered, showing off his pointed teeth.

Sora smirked."Yeah."She admitted. There was no shame in that. After all, he was a formidable opponent.

The jaguar Hollow smirked in return."Good."

Without warning, he pounced at her and Sora charged at him a second after.

The panther's teeth knocked against the wooden blade of the green-hilt bokken as he caught it in between and stopped its movement. His big eyes darted aside when the point of the other blade was dangerously getting close to his eyeball. He jumped away, releasing the blonde girl's sword at the same time, and found himself on the other side of the large gap. Pursuing him, Sora bounced off from the edge in a strong leap and was once again above her foe.

He craned his neck to follow the girl's path, his glare flaring with anger and annoyance. Leaning against his back with one hand still curled around the handle of her bokken and her joined legs straight in the air, she swung her other wooden sword, the momentum making her body turn. The bokken's tip buried itself fiercely into the white beast's neck, but did not pierce.

The panther growled and threw the green-eyed Shinigami off himself. Sora landed in a crouch against the wall only to propel herself towards her foe yet again.

Irritation glimmered in the jaguar's glare."Tch. What a persistent little shit ya are."  
He dived beneath the girl, evading her wooden blades, and grabbed a mouthful of her black uniform only to violently crash her down against the floor. Sora let out a helpless gasp, momentarily left without air. The white panther hovered above her, glaring, a dark mark clearly visible on the left side of his neck where she had stabbed him.

Gritting her teeth and not to waste time, her leg shot out and the sole of her straw zōri digging almost violently into the soft spot of the feline Hollow's throat. This forced him back and off her, making the big cat release an almost indignant holler of pain and fury.

**Move! Move Sora!**

A nudge at the back of her conscience. An urgent drive that made her act quickly.

The blonde girl scrambled onto her feet but agitating her broken ribs in the process, the sharp pain made her stumble and slip. She hadn't even tipped enough to fall over the edge, when a long, white tail lunged at her and wrapped itself about her, squeezing tightly. For a moment, their eyes met, while the jaguar was coughing to regain his breath before he all but spun her around and slammed her against the wall. The cruel blow made her twin Zanpakutō slip out from her grasp.

She peeked with one eye to find herself face to face with the white, furious beast.

"Now yer jus' plain pissin' me off, ya know."He growled and constricted the girl's abdomen harder with his tail.

"Ngh!"A grunt escaped through Sora's clenched teeth."You should 'ave… bound my legs, you utter moron."

Jaguar frowned and let out a rude "Huuuh?"

Sora looked at him with both eyes opened and determined, before suddenly going limp in the jaguar's restraining embrace. The weight of her own body pulled her down because as she suspected the whip-like appendage actually wasn't sturdy enough to endure holding her for too long. Her fluffy hair slid against the wall as her head and the entire upper part of her body tilted backwards, but like a seesaw, her legs, held level, went up. The panther's eyes bulged out in unexpected surprise when the girl's slender legs locked in an unyielding hold about his beefy neck.

"What the… Ya tryin' to seduce me?"The wild feline snickered, sneering mockingly down at the girl beneath him. "I ain't interested in little Shinigami girls, jus' so ya know."

Her head resting against the floor and strands of her vanilla colored hair bestrewn about her flushed face, Sora revealed a toothy, absolutely victorious grin, while her heart was hammering so wildly in her chest she thought it'd burst.  
"In your dreams, kitten!"

Accumulating her reiatsu, it burned in bright, golden flames around her bound form. Then abruptly, her body bolted up, now that the panther loosened his grip on her absentmindedly and without any regards whatsoever of her being a girl and all, Sora bashed her forehead hard against the beast's muzzle. There was sharp stinging just above her right eyebrow, and she guessed that it came from when his teeth pricked her skin.

His long, whip-like tail becoming untied around the blonde Shinigami, the jaguar swayed backwards, shaking his head in a daze. Dark purple blood spluttered out of his nose, but in lesser amount than the obscenities he spat, directed at the green-eyed girl. Sora laughed, her breathing coming out in ragged pants, lines of blood oozing from the cut on her brow and over her closed eye. She had to admit… that was so brilliantly STUPID.

Everything was spinning and the ache was slowly returning to her limbs, the worst of all being the piercing pain in her left side. She lifted herself carefully on her elbows and just as she reached out towards her two Zanpakutō, she froze halfway. With an earsplitting roar, the spiritual pressure bursting suddenly around the panther was ridiculously immense. Sora couldn't move, couldn't breathe and her head was splitting with force that came rushing at her on all sides. She had a strong urge to throw up, but managed to hold it back.

"Ya irritatin' _little_ SHIT!"The jaguar hollered.

**Sora!**

In a split of second, her limbs unlocked and she clumsily grabbed her weapons before throwing herself off the edge and dodged the charging jaguar.

The world around her seemed to slow down as she plunged back-first toward lower grounds. The panther only stood near the edge for a second, before deciding to dive down after her. His claws were reaching toward the blonde girl and he snapped his sharp-toothed muzzle at her, his eyes ferociously livid.

Sora forced her arms to move, to use her swords as some kind of shield from the attack of her foe, but they stirred sluggishly, and the ground was near.

A slim arm wrapped around the small of her back, fingers pushing into her waist. From the corner of her eyes, she spotted a flutter of familiar, dark green strands.

"Yushima fu-!"

"Shine brightly, _Nijigasumi_!"

The blade of Yushima Ōko's Zanpakutō became enveloped in brilliant light, which then started to expand.

The jaguar was taken by a surprise."What's this?"  
It was all he managed to mutter before the white brilliance encased him completely. Sora betrayed a small gasp, the jaguar's astonished gaze the last thing to disappear beneath the luminescence. It… something in her heart just shifted. Was it pity? _How ridiculous!_ Sora chastised herself as her vice-captain gingerly placed her down and allowed her to lean against a stone boulder.

Now that she stopped with neck-breaking acrobatics, Sora was, without any warning, washed over with tremors. The excitement of the battle evaporating, now the blonde girl was assailed with a barrage of thudding pangs all over.

There was a gentle squeeze on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"Yushima asked her in his soft-spoken manner.

The girl managed to nod."U-un. Sorry you had to…"

She trailed off when the young Lieutenant shook his head quietly, with a small, warm smile playing across his lips. It was the first time he had looked at her without averting his eyes as soon as they made contact. Well, perhaps this was the first time ever he had looked at someone and not shifted his gaze almost immediately.

He held out his palm above the cuts on her forehead and weak but warm greenish light shone from his hand.

"I apologize, my healing skills aren't adequate enough to heal the rest of your injuries. Only this."The brown-eyed young man told her sympathetically.

"Baka, don't be silly."Sora smiled."That's more than enough."

Then, she turned her gaze towards the enormous sphere of pure, dazzling radiance that just lingered above, throbbing unsteadily.

"What's… going on there?"

Yushima glanced up.  
"When _Nijigasumi_ is drenched with my reiatsu, it's able to create limitless amounts of light and when it shines, it melds with all other light present. When released, I can use that light to take control of shadows and attack my opponent with them. …um…"Realizing he was talking more than he had used to, his gaze dropped."It's… not as great as it sounds."He mumbled faintly.

Sora grinned at him."Nah. I think it's-"  
Her voice got drowned by a snarling howl so brutal and so powerful it felt like knives slicing at her eardrums. The entire building started quaking precariously and the white sphere above Sora and Yushima literally got eaten by a huge surge of blue reiatsu, manifesting as a head of a furious, roaring jaguar.

Sora thought her heart stopped beating once she spotted the white panther standing on the edge of a particularly large, tall slab of concrete, just below the floor where they had been fighting mere minutes ago. Completely unharmed. Except for the bruise and bleeding snout the blonde girl had given him earlier during their squabble, he seemed otherwise undisturbed by Lieutenant Yushima's technique. Though she had only seen him use it merely once before, it was truly incredible and able to turn anything into shreds.

Anything, excluding the menacing panther Hollow obviously. The said Hollow glowered murderously, his attention focused fully on Sora, not a thing else.

However, when she blinked a second later, he vanished all of a sudden, his disappearance followed by a sort of booming, yet muffled noise.

Sora heard the vice-captain at her side let out a barely audible gasp."Shunpō?"

And just as the word left his lips, the jaguar shimmered momentarily before materializing solidly out of thin air, directly in front of him. There wasn't time for Yushima to grab his Zanpakutō when it was just there, a breath away from his hand. His fingertips even managed to graze the surface of the _tsuka_ , right before a set of keen claws ripped across his torso without delay.

"Yer in the way."That low baritone intoned coldly, unperturbedly.

"Yushima fukutaichō!"Sora cried out in panic, watching the young-man being hurled backwards under the force of the blow.

The blonde girl made to stand up and rush to his side, but was prevented when a heavy weight settled itself over her and big paws pressed against her arms and legs, one of the front ones slick with fresh blood. Sora bit her lower lip and stifled any sound, when she felt the tips of the talons burry themselves in her soft flesh.

The green-eyed Shinigami held her head turned aside, her gaze fixed at the bleeding vice-captain, who barely stirred where he had fallen. She did not dare shift her gaze lest she were to look at that pair of glimmering, blue orbs and see her death in them.

Still, Sora was more aware that way of the loud puffs the panther blew through his nose, each hitting her exposed neck, her thick hair fluttering under it. The heat radiating from him was stifling, his closeness making her blood rush and heart pound in her ears. Something stirred in her belly, strange kind of anticipation yet not unpleasant.

_Insane. This is insane._ Sora thought in alarm. _It's abnormal!_

Why wasn't she afraid? Why wasn't she disgusted? Why was she so _pulled_ to him? He wasn't even a human-like Hollow, if those even existed, so that she might say she was smitten by his looks. More importantly, wasn't she a Shinigami? Wasn't she supposed to purify Hollows? But he wasn't like those mindless, ever-hungry monsters. It wasn't just the way he looked or the way he was apparently more intelligent. There was so much more to him.

Sora felt greatly disturbed by this, her mind in disarray over the fact she was battling with this jarring instinct that was inflamed the moment she laid eyes on the panther.

"Get… off."She managed to rasp out meekly, but failing to move her hands under his firm clutches.

He snickered, a deep, throaty mocking before he drew himself nearer. Stunned, Sora felt her hair tickle her neck when he gradually let his muzzle sink within her thick, pale tresses.

"Shit."He cussed softly, his resonating voice making her insides vibrate again with upsetting anxiety. "Ya actually smell nice. All clean an' sweet an' fresh…"

Yushima, clasping his hands over the gashing wounds, managed to lift his head up a bit.  
"S… Sora-san…"

The panther cast a glance in his direction. "Sora, huh?"When he looked down, he found the girl's moss green eyes watching up at him, pleading and hazy.  
"Where I come from, the sky ain't so pretty." His tone of voice came out strange, almost forlorn.

He dipped his head and opened his maw. At first, she couldn't find her voice from shock, Sora only let her eyes widen and her pupils shrink to tiny dots. The mighty set of jaws clenched round her right shoulder, the blood gushing forth in streams, drenching Sora's black uniform and coating the pure white of the jaguar's muzzle in crimson, as his teeth gradually, gradually sunk deep into her soft flesh.

SNAP!

When her shoulder bone got crushed in half, the sound exploded in her ears. And Sora finally let out a scream, echoing throughout the empty building.

"Sing, _Benihime._ "

A crimson-colored energy arc in the shape of the sword's swing came hurtling seemingly out of nowhere towards the white Hollow. Muzzle smeared in blood, he glanced at the trail advancing rapidly before jumping away, now leaving Sora exposed to the upcoming, possibly lethal, assault. However, before it even reached her, a pair of arms lifted her up easily and carefully and they disappeared the moment the red blast stroke the stone slab Sora had been leaning against and blasting it into dust and miniscule pebbles.

Sora felt immense relief overflowing her, beside the pain and agony her body was subjected to and she cuddled further against those protective arms, breathing in the faint scent of chamomile.

"Urahara Taichō…"

"Don't speak now."The girl was too glad for his timely rescue and too close to losing consciousness that she hadn't took notice at all of an edge to his otherwise calm, warm voice.

When he let her lie down, through dim eyes, Sora managed to discern several figures rushing to her side. Those of her division no doubt, and healers probably. However, she noticed the white haori move from the corner of her eyes and she pulled at her Captain's sleeve. A bit desperately.

"T-tai…"

"I told you not to speak now, didn't I?"He gave off an exasperated sigh and in the next moment, he was pressing his palm against the top of Sora's head."It's alright. It's over now."

"B… but… Yushima…"Sora tried to struggle against the sensation that was making her head feel very light."Forget… about me! Yushima fukutaichō was…"

There came an impatient click of his tongue and Urahara pressed two of his fingers in between the pair of pale green, worry-ridden eyes. At the same time, his own reflected a suppressed anger and slight disappointment.

"Go to sleep now."He murmured and before she was aware of anything, Sora was pulled away into the black, dreamless void of her unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _The following chapters are gonna be longish, so sorry about that. As I've said before, I would like to write about other stuff that happens in Sora's life and her relationships with other people, and not center everything around the romance aspect of the story. There'll be plenty of time for that a bit later, so be patient with me. :3_


	4. A Troubled Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _I'll always warn of the OOC, though I'll try to the hardest of my abilities to keep the Bleach characters, well, in character. Gin's manner of speaking in English was the closest I came up with the way he speaks in Kyoto accent, so as to keep his seiyū's voice in my head._

 

* * *

 

"Tsubaki Isamu-dono. We carry information concerning your granddaughter."

The messenger of the Inner Court Troops came when Isamu was smoking alone at the porch. Coincidentally, he himself was thinking about the girl, knowing it was her first night out in the Human World and her first cleansing of Hollows. The appearance of the Inner Court Troop greatly troubled him, for though this special ops unit served as the information transmission unit within the Seireitei, they were mobilized whenever a mission is urgent or requires secrecy. For simple informative messages and orders among the Shinigami, the Jigokuchō would more than suffice.

This could only mean one thing.

The dark scowl that deepened the weather-beaten face of the old man as well as his lack of response made the messengers somewhat wary.

"Ano… Tsubaki-dono-"One of them tried, but was cut off.

"Where?"

"A-aa. 4th Division Barracks, sir."

The answer did not please him at all.

"Leave. I will follow shortly."

"Hai! Tsubaki Isamu-dono!"The two messengers of the Onmitsukidō special unit spoke in unison before vanishing silently via very skillful Shunpō.

Isamu's brow creased further, his expression glum.

"Is something the matter, Isamu-san?"His wife appeared on the porch, wrapping a kneaded shawl across her arms as she was only wearing a night gown. Her long, voluminous hair freely cascaded down her portly frame, the moonlight catching and weaving through its silver threads. Gazing at her, Isamu could not help but admire the beauty that had not left his spouse, despite her age.

"It is nothing, Masami. Go back to bed."

"What about you?"Tsubaki Masami asked her husband as he was standing up.

"I will take a brief walk, I won't be long."

His words did not reassure her and there was still a gleam of worry in her big, indigo eyes. Isamu sighed and cupped her chubby cheek in his big, calloused hand.

"There's nothing to worry about Masami. I'll be home soon."

Masami nodded her head with an indulging smile.

And so he walked out of his courtyard in a unhurried pace, and strolled down the road. The blooming branches of the plum trees swayed under the night breeze and the pale maroon petals drifted through the air. It would have been a pleasant evening of late spring, hadn't Isamu been plagued by an ominous premonition. The moment he sensed the messengers approaching his home, his disquiet had proven to be warranted.

Isamu paused for a moment, making certain he was away from his wife's sight, before he broke into a Shunpō, stunning despite his late age.

Not a few minutes after that, he arrived in front of the 4th Division gates. Urahara Kisuke awaited him there, his face somber. He nodded.

"Tsubaki-san."

"Take me to her."

Without another word, the Captain of the 12th Division entered the courtyard, his white _haori_ billowing behind him and the older man followed.

It was late at night, and the halls of the 4th Division Headquarters weren't as full of people as they commonly were during the day. As they walked down the clean, white corridors, Isamu detected a highly concentrated reiatsu of _Kaido_ only inside one room they passed by. He deduced it must be from at least three advanced healers, and the way Kisuke Urahara glanced at the closed door, with an almost aching concern, did not escape the older man's notice.

"What happened boy?"

Kisuke made a little jolt at the sound of the gruff voice behind him, but composed himself a second after.

"As you know, the newest members of the 12th Division were travelling tonight to the World of the Living to purify Hollows. My Lieutenant, as well as Sora-kun got… got injured."

"And you expect me to believe the girl wasn't able to deal with it? And neither did Yushima Ōko?"

"It… wasn't just a Hollow, Tsubaki-san. It was an Adjucas."

Urahara could not know what kind of an expression the old man wore at his words, but he could certainly feel the hair at the back of his neck stand on end at the sudden edge in the spiritual pressure behind him.

They walked in silence a while longer, until finally Urahara led the way into a small hallway, tucked away from the rest of the Infirmary. It is then that he felt it and it made Isamu pause in his steps. And little in this world was able to have such an effect on him. The sensation was highly unpleasant, like countless of tiny insects were crawling underneath his thick skin, bringing a shiver down his spine.

He rejected the feeling immediately, but not because he was a proud man. It was because he was a Shinigami and every fiber of his being was resisting it out of a natural born reflex. The reiatsu that seeped through one of the last doors on the left and into the little corridor unmistakably stunk of Hollow.

Or at least, it closely resembled it.

Tangled within this alien spiritual power, Isamu could faintly discern the usually bright, fiercely golden reiatsu of his granddaughter that was now diminished as if being strangled continuously.

He stepped ahead of the young Captain of the Twelfth and opened the door. The sight that greeted him brought a deep crease upon his brow.

Sora was lying unconscious in the bed and it seemed that the cloud of intensely dark, indigo-colored reiatsu surrounding her prone figure made her breathe with difficulty. Isamu was instantly reminded of a time when she was a small child, sick with fever after that night he and Masami had found her. The same agonizing expression scrunched the lines of her young face, the same labored wheezes escaped her half-opened mouth. The beads of sweat lingered against her forehead and neck, her complexion as white as a sheet.

The old man noticed his granddaughter was bandaged underneath the white hospital yukata and a single tube of IV was attached to her arm, the green healing substance of half-liquid reishi inside the bag flowing slowly into Sora's system.

"Konbanwa, Isamu-san."  
Unohana Retsu greeted him with a small bow, as did her vice-captain Yamada Seinosuke.

"Unohana."Isamu grumbled and with a dour look walked around the bed to stand at Sora's right side.

Now that he was close, Isamu could not help but cringe against the intrusive reiatsu coiling wildly round his granddaughter's body. Truly, it was tinged with Hollow taint. It swelled in a ripple of waves and seemed to surge even more violently the moment he approached. Then it extended its senses, prodded carefully at Isamu's contained spiritual pressure, tested it and evaluated it.

The old man had no patience for these games so he settled himself at the edge of the bed, brushing the inquisitive reiatsu away. He could tell it became insulted, if such a thing were possible, judging by the way it welled up indignantly, but he ignored it. Isamu saw that her wounds were only bandaged to prevent the infection spread, but he could tell they had not been treated. Moving the part of the yukata covering Sora's dressed right shoulder out of the way, he discovered spots of red staining the white cloth, which only confirmed his assumption.

"How did she get wounded here?"He asked, no one in particular.

"The Adjucas bit her there."Urahara was the one who answered, being the one who had seen it done in the first place."It was strong enough to shatter her shoulder bone."

Isamu was quiet for a minute before glancing at Captain Unohana's direction.

"Can you take the bandages off?"

Without a word, the healer procured a pair of scissors from the trey with other medical instruments and clean gauzes nearby and did as she was asked. Her expert hands cut the fabric quickly and carefully, removing it gently where it had been blood stuck to the skin. Isamu examined the injury before his eyes took on a thoughtful gaze.

"What do you think, Isamu-san?"The black-haired healer asked him, standing near the old man.

"What are her other injuries?"He asked instead, as though to confirm a theory he had formed in his mind.

Captain Unohana heaved a sigh."Two of her left ribs are fractured and as you've heard from Urahara Taichō, the Hollow's bite broke her shoulder bone and left around two dozen puncture wounds, two inches deep at the most. Everything else is light to moderate contusion and some abrasion."

Isamu listened to the report with a deep frown."Are you saying that nothing is life-threatening, even though she battled an Adjucas?"

The eyes of the 4th Division Captain fell upon the unconscious blonde girl."If we don't manage to treat her properly soon and remove this other reiatsu around her, she might have a hard time recovering all the same. Kono reiatsu ga… it doesn't even allow my own reiatsu to reach her, let alone any other Kaidō."

"I don't think that's what Tsubaki-san was getting at, Unohana Taichō. Ne, Tsubaki-san?"  
Urahara gazed at the old man intently.  
"Have you noticed _how_ she was bitten?"He asked in a low voice.

Isamu nodded, his expression grim."I'm surprised you didn't, Unohana. Yoku miru."He made a half-circle above Sora's wounds with his finger, following the trail of the teeth marks."The bite was indeed powerful, meant to harm, but it is too far away from any vital arteries and veins, is it not?"

Unohana blinked, surprised by the way the old man's reasoning was taking course.  
"You think it wasn't accidental? We are talking about an Adjucas here, why would it spare a Shinigami?"

"That's anyone's guess, Unohana Taichō." said Urahara."But it stays as a fact that the Adjucas had a clear opportunity to kill her and didn't."

The black-haired woman looked pensive before she went to collect new bandages from the trey upon a small cart."In the end, it's not that much important as the healing of the poor girl's wounds is. Would you help me out, Seinosuke?"

"Of course Taichō."Her Lieutenant said and both of them went on to dress Sora's injuries, while Isamu moved away from the bed.

"Isamu-san."Unohana called after him then."What do you think this foreign reiatsu is?"

Isamu let his gaze linger upon his sleeping granddaughter and he watched the vivid indigo colored flow of the invasive reiatsu mingle with the brilliant amber of her own. Suddenly he had the strangest of feelings, albeit a very fleeting one. For a single instant he was under impression that the reiatsu around Sora, despite having a Hollow-like nature, wasn't impairing neither her health nor her own spiritual power at all. In point of fact, it looked as though it was preventing anything else from reaching her, whether benign or harmful, in a selfish protectiveness.

But Isamu tossed those thoughts aside. Irrelevant musings such as those did not befit him nor did they change things. He supposed, though, that once Sora becomes conscious, either the dark reiatsu would withdraw by itself or Sora's aware control of her own reiatsu would dominate the other and thus drive it back.

"Wait until she wakes up. It shouldn't be long."He responded finally. "You can heal her properly then."

"Should we tell her about it, once she's awake?"Unohana asked, at the same time fixing the bandage around the injured shoulder of the unconscious girl while her Second-in-Command held Sora slightly up from the pillows, to allow the healer easier access to the injured place.

"And should we have to explain about the Adjucas?"The young Captain of the Twelfth pondered, glancing towards the grandfather of his subordinate. "I think that topic is something that's too early for anyone to know besides us Taichōs and fukutaichōs. Is that alright, Tsubaki-san?"

"Humph. Do what you like."With a grunt, the old man turned and left the room.

However, Urahara followed him out, closing the door behind him.  
"Wait, Tsubaki-san!"

The old man paused and gave the blonde Captain an annoyed glare.  
"What now?"He grumbled.

Urhara looked a little troubled."Eto… I have a question, sir."

"What is it?"

"Did you make it out? The composition of that reiatsu… it was too much like-"

"What are you getting at, boy?"Isamu interrupted him with a warning glare.

Urhara gulped."I-ii ye. Nandemo nai."

For a moment longer, Isamu let his cautioning glare stay on the 12th Division Captain, before he turned around and continued on his way, without a backward glance.

Walking through the 4th Division's corridors he was thinking about his wife who was unmistakably waiting for him to return. It would be best if Masami knew as little as possible of this whole affair. He wouldn't like her to worry any more than she already did and thus endanger her already fragile health.

...…..oOo..…...

Sora found herself in familiar surroundings. A white forest, each and every tree the exact duplicate of the next. Their slim, flawless trunks white, their branches white, their leaves white, but with a silvery sheen. The ground was soft like a moss and it glittered with fine, silver dust that perhaps had fallen from the foliage overhead.

Though concealed, perchance even non-existent, Sora followed the path she had treaded on many times before, ever since she discovered this place, so very long ago. It didn't need to be marked or plainly visible, she knew where to find it by heart.

Soon after, Sora stepped out in a glade, now and again the air twinkling gently with bluish glimmer of the fireflies. A large pool dominated almost the entirety of the glade. Several small waterfalls gently cascaded from strangely shaped, roundish and smooth, ash-grey boulders, full of cavities and punctures, and disappeared with a silent hum beneath the foam. The shimmering water possessed a milky, bluish luster as though originating from below the surface, which was in fact true because the bottom of the pool was covered with adularescent gemstones.

As the blonde girl approached the pool, she noted the absence of the Twins and this did not sit well. Actually, now when she took a better look, Sora spotted a mist of shadows prowling through the trees in an otherwise luminous forest. It crept slowly, closing around the glade in a circle, allowing no escape.

Something did not feel right.

When her gaze drifted back towards the pool, Sora gasped in surprise and moved back, almost tripped over. Upon the smooth rock closest to the middle of the pool crouched a creature, the glow of the water giving it an eerie kind of feel.

She called it a creature at first, but this person looked virtually identical to Sora, as though her own twin or a reflection in the mirror. Except that she was devoid of all color. She wasn't pale, but her skin was paper white, and so was her hair. Even her clothing, the _shihakushō_ of the Shinigami was entirely white.

But telling this strange Sora's copy was colorless was wrong. The only color present on her, the only thing that made Sora terrified and uneasy in her own skin, were the eyes – fiercely golden irises within the pitch black sclera. Fixed on her like a snake before it pounces on its unsuspecting prey.

That gaze alone made Sora weak in the knees and she crumbled onto the ground. The white Sora stood up slowly, and except for staring unflinchingly at the blonde-girl, she did not utter a single word. She didn't need to. Her presence on its own repelled Sora. She didn't want to be anywhere near this strange person. Every fiber of her rational mind was fighting against it, rejecting it.

But the Sora of White was there, lingering yet constant. She did not pull away, did not approach. All she ever did was stand barefoot upon that rock in the middle of the pool and stare. The green-eyed girl had an unpleasant feeling as though she was naked, exposed under those scrutinizing, dangerous golden eyes.

Sora wrapped her arms about herself, pulling her knees to her stomach. That was when she realized her right sleeve was drenched. The blood gushed out from the puncture wounds in relentless streams.

…oOo…

"….aki-san ….Tsubaki-san?"A gentle voice probed her half-conscious mind."Are you awake, Tsubaki-san?"

Gradually, her eyes focused on a face above her and not a moment later, Sora found herself looking at big, dark blue eyes of Captain Unohana Retsu. Her voluminous, black hair was long and constantly worn as a large braid down the front of her body, and her smile as she gazed down at Sora was kind and motherly.

Sora cringed, unable to stop herself in time. Crap, she always felt weird around this woman.

"Don't move too suddenly, dear."Captain Unohana told her in a gentle voice.

"…wh… where…?"Her throat dry and soar, Sora was barely able to utter that one word.

"Why, in the 4th Division Infirmary, of course."The healer answered, with a patient smile.

It took her a bit while, her brain registering she was in a small, clean and bright hospital room, to recall the face of the white jaguar Hollow and his gleaming, unwavering cobalt gaze. And also that they fought, and that he had bitten her, but most importantly that he also injured…

"Yushima Fukutaichō!"The blonde girl exclaimed all of a sudden."Yushima Fukutaichō was-!"

"Ochitsuki nasai, Tsubaki-san."The 4th Division Captain soothed her, her hand resting against the top of her head."Yushima-san will be fine. He's in another room, resting. Though his injuries weren't life-threatening, it will take somewhat for him to go back to his duties unhindered."

Sora felt herself relaxing, just a little."Really? You aren't… Is he really alright?"

"Yes."Unohana assured her."You should get some rest as well. You were severely injured and while you've been unconscious, there was a strange reiatsu accumulating around your own. Now that you're awake, it'll be easier to treat you."

"A strange reiatsu?"

"Yes. I am unsure of its origin or what caused it, but it prevented your body to heal properly. It is gone now, thankfully."

Sora turned her head, her neck aching and her cheek resting against her soft hair. She glanced at her right shoulder, suspended and bandaged underneath the standard issue white yukata she was dressed in. She felt traces of healing reiatsu, still fresh, enveloping it.

"I managed to restore most of your ruptured shoulder bone and it should be ok after a day or two of intensive treatment. Until then, you are not to move from the bed, understood?"

Sora nodded."I couldn't either way."Then, a feeling of intense unease settled in the pit of her stomach."Is it going to be a problem?"

"Oh, not at all. You'll be able to use your Zanpakutō without any trouble after a while."

_Her Zanpakutō!_

"Where are they?"Sora blurted out, alarmed they were not by her side, nor could she feel them in close proximity."My Zanpakutō, where…"

"Shinpai shinaide kudasai. They are in safe hands. Urahara Taichō is holding onto them while you recuperate."

Hearing his name, Sora felt relieved."Urahara Taichō? That's good."She sighed and this single action made her feel tired.

"I'll leave you to get some sleep. Someone will come to check up on you later and bring you food."

"Yeah, thank you."

Captain Unohana smiled benignly and stood up. As she was near the door, she paused. Through already heavy eyelids, Sora gave her a puzzled glance.

"Is there something wrong, Unohana Taichō?"

"Just one little thing."The healer sighed and looked at the girl behind her shoulder."You should probably know that, while we were able to mend the wounds around your shoulder successfully, scaring will still remain. Unfortunately."

"Oh."Sora sank back into the pillow."That's fine."

Captain Unohana gave her a warm smile, though the blonde girl probably hadn't seen it considering she was falling asleep, and quietly left the room.

….....oOo….....

The next several days went by uneventful and dull. Sora spent most of her time sleeping or gazing out the window. That disturbing dream from before did not bother her again, but it wasn't easy to forget about it. Recalling it even for an instant would make the girl jolt with an unpleasant pang.

She was alone inside the hospital room and no one came to visit her. Not even Kisuke Urahara. This gave Sora the impression that her Captain was truly upset with her and there were a number of reasons she could think of why that was so.

However, Sora did not feel lonely. As a matter of fact, she refused to even acknowledge what it was like to feel such. After all, she hadn't had any real friends. At the Academy, she was a loner, and was half-aware it was mostly because of her cold and detached attitude. But Sora didn't mind much and wasn't keen on opening herself up to someone.

Well… the blonde girl sighed inwardly, in resignation. It wasn't entirely true that she repelled everyone around her. There were several people from other Divisions that she knew and generally liked, and so was on good terms with them. Like Shinji Hirako, for example, Captain of the 5th and Yoruichi Shihouin, Captain of the 2nd and the commander of the Special Ops also whom she absolutely adored, and they both hung around Urahara's all the time. Still, it was far from being close with them and even if she wanted to, she was way below them both in rank and in age to call them friends.

And then, Sora remembered, there was this boy. Even though he was much younger than her, he was a genuine whiz kid, being able to graduate from the Shinigami Academy in merely one year. It was outstanding and incredible, and ever since they met accidentally, during that one year he was in her class he latched onto her for some strange reason and would always follow her around.

_No, not always,_ Sora corrected herself, _only when it was convenient for him. The little kitsune devil._

"Hyaa! What a borin' face yah got there."

A cheeky voice drifted in the room and Sora blinked, to find the boy she was just thinking of, looking at her from outside the open window. He was leaning his cheek against one hand, and grinned at her.

Although he rarely ever was without that sneaky grin that went together with his perpetually closed eyes.

"Gin! What are you doing here?"

"'Course I came t' see yah. Wot else?"  
Effortlessly, the boy hopped into the room and only now did Sora see that he was holding a bunch of peaches in his other arm.

"I'm surprised you have the time, being a 3rd Seat and stuff."

"Hirako Taichō said it's cool. So i's fine, fine!"

He climbed onto the bed without any further ado and being small, Sora barely felt his weight. Then, he let the peaches roll over her lap.

"'Brought yah some o' these. Washed'n cleaned 'em."

Sora smiled to the boy and ran her fingers though his unusually silver hair, with just a hint of pale lilac, depending on how the light catches the strands. The boy was pale and thin, but it wasn't only his outward appearance that made people wary around him. It was that aloof air about him, and sly grin and mischievous nature that he aroused mistrust from most of them.

Sora was often wondering if the kid was leading her by the nose, but for some reason he was never a bother. After all, the blonde Shinigami considered herself a good judge of character, or at least she instinctively felt whether someone had good or bad intentions. And nothing was telling her that she should be careful around Gin.

"Ooooi, how long d'ya plan on doin' that?"The boy complained a bit, as Sora stroked her fingers through his silky hair.

"Does it bother you?"The blonde girl asked, without retracting her hand.

"Mmm, nah really. But don't yah need that hand to eat, since yah can't move d' other'n all?"

Sora gave the boy a small smile and moved her hand away, only to take one of the peaches and after admiring how Gin had indeed cleaned it of its annoying fuzziness, she took a hungry bite. There really wasn't anything tastier in the world than peaches, Sora thought with delight. Well, actually, she couldn't quite decide between that or vanilla-flavored croissant pastries.

"These are really fresh Gin! And delicious!"

The boy smiled widely."Glad yah like 'em."Then, he lied down on his stomach, right at the small space next to the blonde girl."Ne, Sora, wot was it like?"

"What was what like?"She asked in return, a quizzical expression on her face.

"Battlin' an Adjucas."

Sora blinked, pausing mid-chew."Huh?"

"Adjucas, Adjucas."When he saw that the green-eyed girl was still staring at him in puzzlement, the boy appeared to be surprised."They didn't tell yah nothin'?"

"Told me what, Gin?"

Gin sighed."Aww, man, Hirako Taichō's gonna be mad."  
But in the next instant, his worried expression was replaced by a playful grin."Or maybe not."

Sora furrowed her brows."Hey, don't go blabbing about something that'll get you into trouble."

"'S okay,'s okay. Ja! Listen ta this. I heard Urahara Taichō'n Hirako Taichō speakin' 'bout that. They mentioned 'Adjucas' an' only said it was lucky Sora survived that fight."

Sora held her mouth open in front of the fruit in her hand, forgetting to take another bite as she listened to the boy speaking.  
"So, I went'n asked Aizen-fukutaicho what it all means."

Sora lowered her hand holding the half-eaten peach and glared darkly at the mention of the name. She couldn't help it. She held an unusual kind of dislike towards Aizen Sosuke, but tried to repress back the ill feelings because the man actually never gave her any cause for such animosity on her part. Besides, she only ever saw him a few times in passing, because he was teaching Calligraphy at the Shin'ō Academy, and he always seemed very polite and the most kind.

Sora felt very guilty over this, but every time she sees those easy-going eyes that gaze upon everyone with equality and that smile warm, reassuring and knowing, a whirlpool would open in the pits of her stomach.

"He told me that Adjucas're a rare type of Hollows."Gin explained further, as though not noticing the blonde girl's troubled side gaze. " _Menos._ "

This seemed to finally jar a reaction from Sora other than perplexity, and it was a startling anxiety at the least.  
"Menos? Like Menos Grande, Gillians?"The girl prompted.

The boy somberly shook his head."Nope. They're stronger'n smarter th'n Gillians. Yah know how a Gillian's made up atta lots and lots of ord'nary Hollows? Well, when _one_ Hollow beats da many _other_ Hollows tha' make da body of a Gillian, he turns into an Adjucas."Gin shrugged, finishing his explanation.

Sora stared at him speechless for a few minutes and let the new information sink in. As well as a single fact — if there hadn't been for Captain Urahara's timely arrival, the panther would have definitely killed both Lieutenant Yushima and her. Without fail.

According to what Sora had learned at the Academy, Menos are created when the void within an ordinary Hollow's heart becomes so substantial that Human souls are incapable of sustaining it, at which point it begins devouring fellow Hollows. These cannibal Hollows are attracted to one another, and amass inter-devouring follows, resulting in a Gillian.

There are many of them, and they all look alike. Gillians are huge, but they are slow and have beast-like intellect. Any captain-level Shinigami can destroy them with ease. In Soul Society, they are the "Menos" who are generally referred to in textbooks.

Menos-class Hollows are considered so dangerous Soul Society sends only highly trained Shinigami teams to handle them. These incursions seemed to be rare, however, as Menos, or rather Gillians, rarely leave Hueco Mundo unless attracted by large sources of spiritual power or encouraged to by other forces.

And now, there was this new type of Hollow, a post-evolution of Gillian, Sora had had the misfortune to encounter in her first days as an official Shinigami. No wonder he was so powerful. Compared to ordinary Hollows, his strength, his reiatsu was worlds apart!

"Holy crap!"Sora cussed softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Aa, mah thoughts exactly when I heard it."Gin said."Yah were lucky ta get away wit just a broken shoulda'."  
He poked at it with a mischievous grin."Does it still hurt?"

"Yes! Knock it off."Sora ground out.

Gin chuckled. Then he tilted his head aside, observing the blonde girl as she nipped on a new peach.  
"Ya worried?"

"A little."Sora admitted."But I think it's normal to be scared. He was way beyond anything I could've handled on my own."

"Ara…"Gin had a thoughtful expression on his face, before his usual grin came back."Well, there's nothin' t' worry 'bout now! 'S not like you'll ever see that Adjucas again. Right?"

Sora decided to say nothing and merely smiled down at the boy. Yes, it was a smart move on her part, Sora thought. Otherwise, she might give herself away because deep down, she wanted to meet him again, that beautiful and proud white jaguar. And very much so.

Eventually, a healer entered the room to check on Sora's injuries and tried to usher Gin out.

"Please, Ichimaru-Sanseki. You need to step out so I might treat Tsubaki-san."It was obvious that the girl felt uneasy. Perhaps because she was older than a boy who held a higher position in a Division than she did.

"Nuh-uh. Dun wanna."Gin whined crankily, gluing himself next to the blonde girl, but his sly grin betrayed him.

"D-demmo…"The healer stuttered."I cannot treat Tsubaki-san unless-"

Suddenly, Gin was standing up on the edge of the bed, so that he was of approximately of the young healer's height.

"Hey, Gin!"Sora exclaimed in disapproval.

The boy grinned teasingly at the young healer and leaned in, making the girl cringe uncomfortably, yet with a hint of pink on her cheeks.

"Ne, onee-san…"Gin said in a low, saucy tone."Yer quite cute, now tha' I look echa."

The girl flinched, the blush on her cheeks deepening."Eh?"

Sora rolled her eyes and flung the stone of the peach at Gin, cuffing him at the head.  
"Get out of here brat."

Gin grinned at her, rubbing the place where the big seed of the fruit had hit him."Oya, there's no need t' be jealous."In the next second, he was beside Sora again, his grinning face an inch away from hers."After all, yer the cutest, Sora."

"Gin."Sora scowled tetchily at the silver-haired boy, not having fun with his teasing at all.

Then, the boy nuzzled his nose against hers."Bai bai."He said playfully before lightly hopping off the bed and out of the window.

"Ch-chotto matte! You can't just jump out of the window!"The young healer girl shrieked.

Sora sighed a groan of annoyance, but all the same followed Gin's reiatsu as it was quickly moving away. However, she was very soon averted from this, except it wasn't by the healer, but rather by the door of her sickroom being opened again.

"What the hell's with that bloody racket?" Came a highly disgruntled tone and a black-haired head poked round the door.  
Dark indigo, heavy-lidded eyes swept across the room, bearing the same spark of irritation in their glare. They belonged to Yamada Seinosuke, the Lieutenant of the 4th Division, a young man whose slenderness made him appear taller than he really was.

Seeing him, the 4th Division girl immediately bowed."Y-Yamada fukutaichō!"

The 4th Division Vice-Captain stepped inside."Was that you shrieking Sushigawara?"He curled his lip in a foul manner and gave his ear a prod with his long pinky."Cheh, it's bloody grating on my eardrums."

"Ano… it's actually _Shishi_ gawara…"The girl muttered weakly.

"What bloody evz! Go on, get outta here, I'll take care of this little punk."Yamada dismissed the girl and with a trained motion of his fingers, his hands got cloaked in a bright, green light, as though he'd put on gloves of pure reiatsu.

Sora bristled, glaring at him."Who're you calling a punk?"  
She had heard of Yamada Seinosuke and only met him once or twice in passing, but for once the rumors were true. He'd had one hell of a bad attitude.

As the girl called Shishigawara was exiting in a rush, Lieutenant Yamada approached the bed Sore lied in, his brows creased with annoyance. Unexpectedly, he flicked the blonde girl between the brows.

"Ow! What gives?"  
"I'm bloody calling _you_ a punk, _punk_."He snapped in a lofty tone."Now shut your trap. Patients ought to be quiet while they're _examined_."His lips curled into a devilish smile.

The black-haired young man continued to let the gathered healing reiatsu around his hands slowly flow into Sora's injured right shoulder. The blonde girl held the 4th Division Vice-Captain under a sidelong glare all the while.

…......oOo…......

Two days after Gin had visited her, Sora was finally released from the hospital. Though all of her wounds had been healed, she was advised to keep her right arm in a sling for a few more days just in case and to avoid exerting it too hard.

It was a very nice, bright day once Sora left the 4th Division Barracks behind her. Nevertheless, the blonde girl felt rather gloomy. There was still no sight of Captain Urahara or a single word from him. It seems he really was angry with her. Even more probably so because Lieutenant Yushima remained hospitalized.

Sora was allowed to see him, after pleading with Captain Unohana. The healer told her that her visit had to be brief, because more than anything, Yushima required rest. She didn't need more, anyway.

He was awake when Sora entered and as soon as she saw his heavily-bandaged, reclined form and his weak, but gentle smile when he saw it was her, the blonde Shinigami felt a powerful lump stuck in her throat. Her body bent over by itself in a low bow, and as much as Yushima asked her not to do that, she couldn't lift her head up. She couldn't look him in the eye, guilt-ridden as she was, but also she didn't want him to see tears welling up in her eyes.

His hand trembled when he let it rest on top of her head and Sora wondered if his injuries were more serious than she had thought. She wondered if he'll ever be on active duty again and thought bitterly how everything was her fault.

Standing still while people passed her by, Sora realized that her throat was still soar, recalling how she tensed her vocal cords and tried to make her voice sound as normal as possible as she apologized to Vice-Captain Yushima. Over and over again.

When Captain Unohana ushered her to leave, Yushima caught a hold of her hand, his own big and the skin on the fingertips tender. He asked her if she'd visit him again and she promised she would.

Reluctantly.

She wouldn't go to see him again, would she?

"OIII! TSU-BAKA!"

Sora paused in her steps, though she barely made them again. Frowning, she glared at the ground even as she heard that annoying little monkey Hiyori hurrying towards her, together with more pair of feet. Those three friends of hers, no doubt.

"There she is, our little snooty princess."

Sora glared darkly at the short girl, who wore a scornful expression herself and held her arms crossed. Then, the green-eyed girl glanced aside, noticing that she had been surrounded by the three other girls who hung out with Hiyori.

"What do you want, Chibi-chan?"Sora taunted deliberately."I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Heh! And where to, boge? To shove another Fukutaichō to his death?!"

The girl's words struck Sora harsh, but the green-eyed girl remained quiet and stoic.

"Unforgivable!"One of the girls growled behind her back.  
"Pretentious bitch."Spat another.

The only one that did not voice her disapproval was the girl with glasses. Sora noticed how she stared at her feet and that her eyes were red, with dark circles underneath them, as though she was crying too much and getting little sleep lately.

Sora closed her eyes for a moment, exhaling silently through her nose and held her anger in check. She really didn't need this, not next to the blame she felt over Yushima and uneasiness over the upcoming meeting with her Captain.

"Are you going to reach some kind of point any time soon?"She intoned, maybe with a tad more harshness than she had intended."If all you wanna do is fight, then no probs. Even if I can't use my arm, I'm still faster than any of you."

Sora pointedly ignored the other three girls and held Hiyori in a cold, intimidating glare, her sea-green eyes even brighter and greyer under sunlight.

Hiyori clenched her teeth, looking mightily pissed off."Tch! You're so full of yourself!"

"Get to the _point_."Now the severity in Sora's voice was intended."Pipsqueak."

"Pip- Who're you calling pipsqueak, baka YARO?!"  
Two of Hiyori's friends rushed to her and held her back, preventing her from attacking Sora.

"Calm down, Hiyori!"  
"We're on the street! Not now."

This seemed to have calmed the pigtails girl somewhat, but she still continued to glower at the calm blonde girl with sheer fury.

"You're pathetic, you know that Tsu-baka? You couldn't even manage to take down one measly Hollow, and now Yushima fukutaichō's injured because of _you_!"

Sora's eyes slightly went more open upon hearing this. _'Measly' Hollow? So they've no clue…_ Sora thought bitterly.

"And Mizuko wouldn't stop crying after she heard!"One of the other girls beside Hiyori berated Sora."And her reatsu got all depleted because she wouldn't sleep or eat anything until she heard Yushima fukutaichō's going to survive after all. It's _your_ fault she almost got sick!"

"That's right! You better get on your knees and apologize to her."The third girl said.

Sora glanced aside, at the bespectacled girl who was still staring at her feet, but was now biting on her lower lip as though to prevent herself from bursting to tears.

"No way."Sora retorted in a calm tone.

"Nanda tte, teme!?"  
"You got the nerve to refuse?!"

Sora regarded them with her chin tipped up, with an unfazed eyes and cool air about her. There was no reason to be riled up over some petty, childish attempt at baiting her.

"I will not make excuses for anything that I've done."The blonde Shinigami clarified."And I also won't feel a shred of responsibility over something I had no influence over. She cried her eyes dry and fell ill afterwards? So what? It was her own choice, her fault."

Sora could see that her words only served to further enrage the other girls, judging by their livid expressions.

"So, if there's nothing else, I'm leaving."

But the green-eyed girl barely made a step when Hiyori ran at her and pulled at Sora's uniform.

"The hell you will, shithead! There's no way I'm gonna let you off that easy!"

"Yare yare. What's going on here? Again making troubles, chibi boge?"

A lazy voice drifted over. It belonged to a man with very long straight-cut hair, reaching to the lower part of his back. It was of darker blonde tinge and the evenly cut bangs fell over his bored brown eyes. The emotion in his gaze was reflected in his facial expression where he revealed his upper teeth, as he often did.

"The fuck did ya call me, _hage_ Shinji?!"Hiyori glared at the man and Sora was once again amazed how little respect she had and insulted someone whose white _haori_ was hard not to notice.

"Watch that dirty mouth of yours, monkey."Sora scolded her.  
Then again, who's going to take him seriously with that flippant attitude of his and his notorious history of referring to cute girls he meets as his 'first love', complete with a deadpan look on his face, despite the obvious lie.

"Haaah? You said something mushroom head?"Hiyori curled her lip derisively.

"Oi, oi, let go of her already, or you'll get cramps in your arm, chibi boge."Hirako Shinji approached the girls, his hands in his pockets.

Hiyori whipped around to retort him but in that moment the Captain of the 5th Division lifted the small girl up effortlessly by the back of her uniform collar and lifted her to his eye level.

"Now, why don't ya tell me- Moff!"  
Hiyori kicked him in the face and pushing the long-haired Captain back, she hoped down as he released his hold on her.

"Hn!"The short girl snorted before turning back to Sora."This isn't over Tsu-baka! You can count on it! Let's go!"She barked at her three friends and they hurried away.

Mizuko stole a glance at Sora's direction before catching up to the rest of the girls, and the blonde girl did not like the hateful animosity she saw in there.

Sora approached Shinji who was trying to stop the bleeding from his nose and gave him a hand to help him stand up.

"You ok, Hirako Taichō?"

Shinji waved her hand away and was up by himself."She shouldna hit so hard, kono chibi boge."He grumbled.

"I don't know why you put up with her in the first place."Sora gave him a disapproving look."I mean, even if you weren't a Taichō, you're our senior! And the way she's been disrespecting you…"

"Ma, ma. 'S all cool. She's fun to tease, I guess."He grinned, revealing his upper teeth and leaned against the wall, in the shade.  
"So, what's up, Tsubaki?"

Sora leaned next to him."Betsu ni."

"Hn, yeah right. I was calling out to ya earlier when I saw you passing, but you didn't hear me. And then that little pest came looking for trouble."

Sora raised her eyes up and watched as the clouds went by."They're angry 'cause I got Yushima fukutaichō in the hospital. Can't say I blame them."She shrugged, depressed.

Shinji watched her with an appalled look on his face."Nan'da, what's with that gloomy tone? Both of you are alive and that's what matters! Besides, Yushima did what he did because it was his duty, and trust me when I say… he doesn't regret it."Shinji's voice went a little lower and he glanced up at the floating clouds too."Not one bit, in fact."

Sora gave him a hard glare and her moss-green eyes glistened, filled with ache."That's not how it happened at all! He didn't try to protect me, the Adjucas attacked him just because he didn't want him to interfere."

Captain Hirako gave her a surprised look."How d'you know…?"

"It doesn't matter, I just do."Sora pouted and glared away, realizing she almost gave Gin away.

Shinji grinned, and lightly knocked the back of his head against the wall."Mataku. Gin, that little weasel."He sighed exasperatedly.

Sora gave him a cautious peek."I think he's more like a fox."

"That's even worse!"Shinji whined.

"Is he in trouble now?"

Shinji glanced at her for a moment before averting his look, feigning disinterest."Nah. Urahara was the one who didn't want you to know. I was all for it."The long-haired man shrugged with one shoulder."I think you should know your enemies. Ne? Tsubaki."

"I don't think I'll see that guy again. Looks like he came to the Human World only because he was hunting the Hollow I found in that building and it just so happened that I…"Sora paused, when a sudden realization dawned on her. Then she glared painfully at her feet."Crap."She cussed softly.

"Tsubaki?"

"It was _me_. I didn't want to let him be. I pissed him off, I made him fight me. I didn't want to be the only one who didn't kill a single Hollow that night."

"Oi! What's with that load of bull shit?!"  
Sora flinched, startled by Shinji's loud voice. Even some of the other Shinigami walking down the street were giving him weird glances.

"Hirako Tai…"

"Uruse! Were you guys hunting Hollows for sport, huh? Were you keeping tabs, keeping score board? Killing a Hollow by spilling its guts - 50 points! Split its head in half - 100 points! 200 points if you split his head _and_ mask in half! The fuck, Tsubaki. That ain't a game."

Sora looked stunned for a moment, before looking away, a grim remorse clouding her face. She only needed remember how much fun she was having fighting the Adjucas, despite the fear of him, and the guilt would suffocate her.

"I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that Yushima fukutaichō's badly hurt nor it does that it was my fault. If I hadn't been… so set on it, if I just went away…"

"Like that Adjucas'd let ya. Fuzakeru na, boge! He'd chomp you up the moment you'd turn your back."

"I thought so too, but he seemed not interested enough to make an effort."

Shinji regarded her for a moment, before huffing and looking away."Fuu… Ain't that like telling ya you're weak? I'd be insulted if I were you."

"I think I was. Maybe that's why I was so stubborn."

"Ma, maybe ain't all that bad. Judging by the experience, you're still a rookie. Shikashi, taking into consideration your crazy skills with those bokken of yours, plus your quick reflexes, I think it's kinda good you went through a baptism of fire and lived to tell the tale."

Sora gazed at him ponderingly and little by little, Shinji's words were lifting her spirits, despite herself.

Shinji gave her a smile and reached out silently to ruffle her hair. Suddenly, his face took on a comical expression, his upper teeth showing and his cheeks even reddened.

"Woo~w! Urahara was damn right! It really is so fluffy like having your fingers through soft, satiny cat's fur. Mmm, I think I could become addicted to this, it really makes you feel relaxed. I wonder if he'll lend you to me sometime… Are?"

Captain of the 5th Division blinked, suddenly finding himself groping empty air. Looking around, he spotted Sora standing far, far away from him.

"Oooi? Whacha doing all the way over there?"

Sora scowled, feeling just a tad disturbed."With all due respect, Hirako Taichō, your expression's disgusting."

"Oh, cooome ooon! All I did was tousle your fur -er, I mean _hair_ a bit. Now, come back here. Kochi kochi." Shinji beckoned her with his hand.

I proverbial vein of annoyance popped up on Sora's temple."What do you think I am, some kind of pet?" Sora sighed and made her way back to the blonde Captain, albeit cautiously.

Shinji grinned, his hand ready and his fingers wiggling in anticipation, which earned a sour look from the blonde girl. The 5th Division captain reached out but Sora merely tipped her head away. Shinji tried again, but Sora evaded him by inclining on the opposite side from his hand.

"Oi, stand still, will ya?" Shinji groaned in annoyance as his hand shot right, then left, then right, then up, making Sora bend down in her knees to escape his fingers.

"If you dropped the pervy look, I might've endured, daaaga…"Sora said, and arched backwards, Shinji's hand passing right above her face.

"Cheh."The long-haired man seemed even more annoyed."Alright then, fine"

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he scowled away.

Sora breathed out, smiling slightly to Captain Hirako.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eyes."Hn, you're too damn fast for your own good."

Sora's gaze fell, and she touched her right shoulder."Not fast enough, apparently."

There were several moments of silence, before Sora spoke again, now remembering that it was probably very strange for the two Captains to have talked about how ruffling of her hair feels like.  
"In any case, what kind of weird talks were you and Urahara Taichō having?"

"Weird? Well, can't deny that. Your Taichō's a real-"

"Watch it."Sora warned, in a deadly tone and with a glare to match.

Shinji sighed."Mo ii. But, I guess it's no small wonder he's been talking about you so much, even if you're just a Shinigami newbie. The other Taichōs acknowledged your potential when we were giving you a final exam, to see which division you're the most suited to be in."Then, Shinji grinned teasingly."You really suck at Kidō, though."

"I don't suck at Kidō. I can't do even Number 0 spell."Sora corrected him in a humorless tone.

"Huh? There's no Number Zero…"

"And thus my point."Sora sighed and raked her fingers through her thick tresses at the back of the head."That's why I gotta make it up in other fields as much as I can."

"Cheh. You're over-thinking it, if you ask me."

"But you said that even some of the Taichōs recognized my swordsmanship, and I just think that I have to live up to that. That's how I feel anyway. And besides, I was taught not to disappoint expectations placed on me."

Shinji looked at her for a bit, before grinning with his teeth revealed and he seemed he liked Sora's answer.

"Yosh!"In an instant, his hand was royally making a mess out of Sora's puffy hair again.

"Hirako Taichō, that's called molesting, you know."Sora remarked, but grudgingly bore with Captain Hirako's annoying abuse.

"Usse-yo. I'll tell you a secret, so listen good Tsubaki. Your Urahara Taichō wasn't the only one who wanted you in his ranks, but he beat us to it."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Kuchiki-jii san, Kensei and me."

Sora stared at him and wasn't quite sure whether she was more surprised to hear one name or the other. Although, she suspected she might know of a reason why Muguruma Taichō wanted her in his 9th Division. After all, he was only one of the rare few who had seen her going Shikai, even if it was by pure accident.

"But why Kuchiki Taichō? And you?"

"Haah? I dunno about Kuchiki-jii san, but as for me… ma, to tell ya the truth, it was Aizen who mostly insisted we should take you in."

Sora felt a cold chill pass down her spine.  
"Aizen fukutaichō…"She murmured quietly.

"Sure, he was right. When I saw you fighting that instructor, my heart went all 'doki-doki' and it's never been like that before."

"Unless you see a cute girl or two."Sora pointed out.

Shinji grinned at her, with a tinge of irritation."Hn! Smartass."

Then, he turned to leave, raising his hand in goodbye."You're going to see Urahara, right? Tell 'im I'll stop by later."

The green-eyed girl watched after him for a bit, thankful because their conversation left her feel more at ease with herself, before she turned the other way and headed towards the 12th Division Barracks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Adularescence** \- or schiller, an optical phenomenon produced by gemstones, such as moonstones, where a milky, bluish luster or glow originates from below the surface of the gemstone; the schiller appearing to move as the stone is turned (or as the light source is moved), it creates the impression of lunar light floating on water (and thus the moonstone's name)  
>  _ **(en.)(wikipedia.)(org/)(wiki/)(Adularescence)**_
> 
> _konbanwa_ \- good evening
> 
> _kono reiatsu ga_ \- this reiatsu
> 
> _yoku miru_ \- look (over) here
> 
> _ii ye_ \- no, nothing
> 
> _nandemo nai_ \- (it was) nothing
> 
> _ochitsuki nasai_ \- please calm down/ calm yourself
> 
> _shinpai shinaide kudasai_ \- do not worry
> 
> _ja_ \- then
> 
> _chotto mate_ \- wait (just a minute)
> 
> _boge_ \- idiot
> 
> _baka yaro_ \- bastard
> 
> _nanda tte_ \- what (the hell) did you say
> 
> _teme_ \- bastard
> 
> _chibi boge_ \- small (little) idiot
> 
> _hage_ \- bald
> 
> _kono_ \- that (one)
> 
> _betsu ni_ \- nothing
> 
> _nan'da_ \- what
> 
> _mataku_ \- good grief; geez
> 
> _uruse_ \- shut up
> 
> _kochi, kochi_ \- come, come
> 
> _fuzakeru na, boge_ \- don't be a fool (the best translated in the dialogue)
> 
> _shikashi_ \- however
> 
> _daga_ \- but; however
> 
> _mo ii_ \- whatever
> 
> _usse-yo_ \- shut up (softer)
> 
> **P.S.** Shishigawara - Sushigawara **nicked from the manga**
> 
> And if you guys think that Sora's being too friendly with someone with a higher rank, you'd probably be right, but I was under the impression that the Soul Society from that time was different and the relationships between people in general were a little less reserved and a little more close. Sora will get to experience that difference first hand after a 40-something years time skip.


	5. Lessons Learnt and Promises Broken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Warning about OOC, but I try not to._

* * *

 

Apart from the constant scribbling, the office — and at the same time living quarters — of Kisuke Urahara was otherwise quiet. The Captain of the 12th Division sat at his desk and filled in the reports he was due a week ago, about the Adjucas his squad had faced. Well, that was incorrect because only two of them did and both of them were now lying in the Infirmary of the 4th Division.

At the time, only Captains of the Gotei 13 and high officials of Central 46 were aware of the existence of the Hollows more powerful than even Gillians. Only a handful of Vice-Captains did as well, but hardly anyone else, for Adjucas were a very rare occurrence. Now, Urahara had the misfortune of having Yushima hospitalized and the Lieutenant was known to be one of the most talented Shinigami in Seireitei. Whenever sent on a mission, he'd come back with barely a scratch on him. There was never a Hollow he could not defeat.

As if that weren't enough, a Shinigami freshman faced something she never learned of at the Academy.

Urahara feared this would raise many questions and he wasn't sure how to answer them, if he should at all.

Perhaps Hirako was right. Perhaps you should know your enemy.

Had he told any of them of the other Menos, had he warned them to be careful, had he told them beforehand not to face a foe far stronger than them, had he told them it was not shameful to retreat when faced with much powerful opponent…

_"Ano baka!"_

His brows furrowing in frustration, Urahara tossed the pen carelessly, letting it roll over the half-written report, and burrowed his fingers through his messy hair.

He thought it would be alright to just send senior Shinigami from his Division after the young ones. At they did a good job of watching over them, only… Why it had to be Sora? And Yushima? Not that he wanted for anyone else to be in their place, but those two were… important.

He was so angry that night, so very angry it took every ounce of his willpower to stop himself from going after that damned Adjucas. It wouldn't accomplish anything anyway. They'd still be gravely wounded, still hospitalized. It'd take weeks for Yushima to be on active duty again. And Sora… She'd distance herself even further from everyone.

She should have known better. She should have left while she still had a chance, not engaging a foe whom she'd be unable to defeat in a hundred years. She shouldn't have been so stubborn as to not reveal her power in front of Yushima. She shouldn't have been so arrogant to fight with her Zanpakutō sealed and expect to come out unscathed.

She could have come off worse than she did. Both of them could.

However, Urahara did not let himself blame Sora's foolhardiness entirely. It wouldn't be right. Part of the responsibility had to fall on him, which he accepted without objection. After all, he was the one who advised her not to use her Shikai for a time, thinking it would put an even wider rift between her and her peers. He never liked seeing Sora all by herself, though it did seem the girl wasn't bothered by it.

He sent Yushima to look after her for this very reason, knowing he'd protect her if the girl got herself in a predicament. And knowing, that even if there was no one else around, she still wouldn't unseal her Zanpakutō because if she did, then she'd had a hard time controlling her reiatsu, and that surely ought to draw some attention.

Kisuke threw a glance to where the twin Zanpakutō were inclining against the corner of his room. In spite being obscured by shadows, the lacquered, sandy brown wooden blades retained their gleam. Ever since he took them away from then still unconscious Sora, he felt a strange, hostile aura seeping subtly from the pair of wooden katanas. He had to admit he wasn't all too comfortable with them in the same room, but he didn't dwell much on that. In the end, he knew they only wanted to be with their wielder.

But it was strange. He only ever heard about the rumors concerning the only two Zanpakutō that are in pairs belonging to Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku. However, he never had a chance to actually see them using their Zanpakutō and although Captain Kyoraku wields a _daishō_ , he distinctively remembered Captain Ukitake only carrying around a single sword. So if the rumors would prove to be true, could their Zanpakutō express their bilateral nature when in Shikai?

But from the start, Sora possessed two of them, and she even said that a pair of distinctive spirit twins resided within her Zanpakutō, each possessing control over an element.

Urahara was only half aware when he moved away from his desk and approached the pair of Sora's Zanpakutō. It seemed they were dormant at the present. He took one randomly and held the blade level to better inspect the wooden sword. His hand looked almost too big to hold the slender _tsuka_ and against his palm, the bokken held almost no weight. They were definitely made for only Sora's petite hands to wield them.

When a soft rapping came from the other side of the door, Urahara returned the bokken to rest beside its twin.

"Come in."He said and to his surprise, when the folding screen slid aside, Ginrei Kuchiki stood at the other side.

Urahara felt his mood sink a little more in despondency.

…......oOo......…

The rest of her trip to the gates of 12th Division went by uneventful. However, once inside, which ever member of the 12th Division would greet Sora with a cold, even unwelcoming glare. She pretended she wasn't taking notice, when in fact she did not allow herself to be bothered because she felt she deserved more than just that.

Of course they'd be mad at her. After all, blaming her for Lieutenant Yushima's condition was a given. It was her own incapability that got him injured and her own powerlessness that made the 12th Division without their Vice-Captain.

Quietly, she made her way through the _kairō_ — the covered, outer corridor around the building — and focused her gaze in front of herself, ignoring anyone she passed by. Sora had always brushed off Gin's insistence on the matter earlier, but there was a tiny part of her today that couldn't deny it, as self-absorbed as it sounded.

They were all jealous. Though, were she in their shoes, she'd possibly feel the same way.

The blonde Shinigami possessed a particular talent with the sword ever she was little and as she grew, so did her potential. Even now, there's no way of saying when her abilities will reach their peak. The chance to hone her skills further at this point in time seemed limitless.

Add to this her cleverness and calm assessment, as well as her dexterity and nimbleness, Sora easily surpassed up to the 12th seat. Of any Division, arguably. And many did not like that an inexperienced rookie, fresh from the Academy, incapable of using even the most basic of Kidō spells and whose Shunpō and martial arts were still of a beginner's rank, was endangering their position within the Division.

Even if it wasn't her attention in the least.

The only senior who treated her like a normal subordinate and who generally commended her whenever she did something worth of praise, even the most little thing, was Lieutenant Yushima.

Sora stopped suddenly, spotting a person walking towards her, from the direction of Captain Urahara's quarters. Ginrei Kuchiki was an elderly man with slate gray eyes, a long grey hair and moustache. Along with the standard uniform he wore a short-sleeved captain's _haori_ and fingerless black _tekkō_ which covered the back of his hands.

But the most famed item of clothing was certainly the long white scarf, a family heirloom that was handed down from generation to generation and was given to each Kuchiki Clan head. Made by the master weaver and from silks of the Silverwhite Wildflower, it was rumored that the scarf alone was worth enough to buy ten mansions in Seireitei.

Quickly moving away to allow Captain Ginrei a free passage, Sora bowed in a sign of respect she held for the man. All the more after hearing from Shinji that the Sixth's Captain wanted to take her into his own Division.

Sora blinked in confusion, when she saw the man's feet pausing in their tracks right in front of her. She waited for a moment, until tentatively daring to raise her look up. She found the head of the Kuchiki clan staring at her, but she could not discern in what way. It seemed as both appraisal and indifference, the later being more probable. After all, Captain Ginrei was known to be a quiet and patient man, albeit apathetic towards other people which was natural considering his aristocratic lineage.

However, after those few brief moments, the elderly noble continued on his way without a single backward glance, as though him halting momentarily did not even occurred.

Sora observed him with curious gaze, before she too resumed her walking.

Once she came before the door of her Captain's office, the blonde girl hesitated. Pressing her hand against her chest, she felt her heart palpitating with anxiety. She was scared of finding disappointment in Captain Urahara's gaze more than anything.

However, she had no other choice, her Zanpakutō were in there and she could feel their unique aura awakening from the other side of the door. They were getting excited and surely gave away her presence to the Captain.

Resigning herself, and taking a deep breath, Sora raised her lightly curled fingers, in order to knock. But a second later found no door and her knuckles stopped inches away from the uniform-clad chest of Urahara Kisuke.

Sora gave a small jolt and made a step back, holding her hand away and watched her Captain with big, apprehensive eyes. She noticed something melting away within his as he regarded her. Urahara rubbed the back of his head and looked away.

"Well, don't just stand there the whole day."He mumbled and turned away."Come inside."

Sora followed him in."O jama shimasu."She murmured, closing the door behind her.

The office of 12th Division Captain was joined with his personal living quarters via pair of _shōji_ door, but it still appeared more like a storage room. There were large crates and big carton boxes at the back of the room, covered with green cloth. The shelves were only scarcely filled with Captain Urahara's books and notes. It didn't seem as though he had yet settled in or decided, for that matter, what the 12th Division's function would be.

Nevertheless, the room was spacious and well lit, and there was a refreshing scent of chamomile pervading the space, coming from the tea Captain Urahara constantly brew and seemed to have in infinite quantity. He was right in the middle of pouring it into two cups, as a matter of fact. Sora spotted another teacup on the other side of the desk and supposed it was served to Captain Kuchiki who had been there earlier. It was removed quickly, though.

"Your Zanpakutō are over there."Urahara told her, not raising his look from the cups he filled with the warm beverage.

Sora knew without even looking. Retrieving her Zanpakutō where they had been resting against the corner, Sora was washed over with relief. It felt as if a large burden fell off her back when she embraced her swords close.

"Come and sit down for a minute."Urahara called her and the blonde girl listened, easing herself into a chair and placing her bokken over her lap.

Then, neither of them spoke or dared to as much as take a gender at the other. It was nothing alike that comfortable wordless quiet she felt while sitting around with Captain Hirako before. This silence was heavy with tension. Sora wanted to say something, to apologize, and despite hating having to make excuses for her actions more than anything, she wanted to explain exactly what happened. And after that, Captain Urahara may decide to blame her for what happened that night or not.

But no words came out of her mouth, her throat constricting around them.

"Satte…"Urahara tentatively began, clearing his throat."How are you feeling?"

"Better."Sora said and regretted it. She regretted feeling better while Yushima was still bedridden because of her.

"Hmm, sou ka. Unohana Taichō told me she wasn't able to heal you until some strange reiatsu around you disappeared. Wonder what that was…"Urahara glanced aside."Ma! It doesn't matter for now. The thing I wanted to talk about, Sora-kun…"

"Gomen nasai."Sora broke in, mumbling, her eyes downcast."I really, really am. I am sorry."

The green-eyed girl only heard her Captain exhaling through his nose and several moments passed before he spoke.  
"Sora-kun, listen…"

"It doesn't cut it."The girl interrupted him again and the fingers of her unobstructed hand squeezed round her bokken."I know it doesn't cut it."  
Her voice was strained, quiet. She couldn't speak any louder even if she wanted to. The tightening ache in her throat was becoming almost too much to bear.

"Don't… feel bad about being angry with me. Or disappointed. I know what I did and it's no one's fault but mine and mine alone."

Urahara averted his eyes and when not looking, Sora stole a glance at him. He was frowning and his gaze seemed pondering, and a bit hesitant. _So, he really was, after all,_ Sora thought bitterly and felt awfully sad. Only, it seemed that her words and the way she said them made her Captain regret those cross feelings a little. He shouldn't, not really, because Sora considered there was nothing wrong in that.

The blonde girl once more let her gaze drop to her lap.

"Yushima Fukutaichō… didn't protect me, exactly."Sora hesitated."Not when he got wounded, anyway. He was more… in the way. You see, boku…"

_"Yushima did what he did because it was his duty, and trust me when I say… he doesn't regret it. Not one bit, in fact."_  
The words of Captain Hirako echoed in Sora's memory and as consoling as they were, they weren't enough to ease the guilt eating away at her heart. Especially now when she confirmed the fact that she let Captain Urahara down.

"The Adjucas wasn't interested in fighting me. I insisted. And because Yushima Fukutaichō intervened by protecting me, he- the Adjucas wanted him out of the picture. Sore dakeda."

Urahara regarded her carefully."I know what happened, Sora-kun, you don't need to explain."

"I wasn't."

The grey-eyed man sighed heavily."I've told you once, haven't I? Explaining the situation and making excuses isn't the same."

"It is to me."Sora insisted stubbornly and was a bit calmer, now that she was finally accepting wholeheartedly both the guilt and the consequences her over-confidence had brought.

"I know what I did. I know what I shouldn't have done. It…"  
Sora paused when she heard her own voice resonating through her head. **"But you wanted to fight him."**

She disregarded it.

"But it won't erase what happened, nor will it make Yushima Fukutaichō get well any quicker. Dakedo…"Her tightly clenched fist trembled as she held it over her wooden swords before the girl jumped on her feet and made a deep bow, her left arm wrapped around her Zanpakutō.

"However you feel the need to punish me, please do so. Even if you want to throw me out of the Goteijyuusantai, I won't complain."

She waited, her heart palpitating hastily.

"And what good will that do?"  
Never before had Sora heard her kind, silly Captain speak in such a dark, cold voice.

"Yushima will still be hospitalized and Goteijyuusantai would lose a promising Shinigami. If I punish you, will you run away next time? Will you back away from the fight?"

Sora bit her lip and dared not raise her head.

"You'd throw your life away so easily."Captain Urahara's tone now sounded rueful."And for what?"

"But that Adjucas was different."She couldn't help but insist. However, except for the obvious difference between him and an ordinary Hollow, was there something else entirely that separated him from others?

"Different? Why, of course it was." The hint of sarcasm in Urahara's voice was quickly replaced by harsh reprimands. " _It_ was at least ten times stronger than your average Hollow. And far more cunning."

Again, he heaved a heavy sigh."Please sit down, Sora-kun."

The blonde girl listened, and she looked at him timidly. The 12th Division Captain appeared stern and serious, a complete turnabout from his usual carefree and goofy image.

"It was unfortunate. You meeting with an Adjucas was something none of us could predict. They rarely appear in Human World, if ever. They have no interest in weak Souls residing there, they'd never be enough to sate them, so instead they hunt for other Hollows."

Sora gave a nod of understanding."Yeah, he was after one. This Hollow the Adjucas was chasing… it was eating humans. _Live_ humans."

"Yes, we are aware of that and we're investigating the matter, although it sounds more like a desperate act than some sort of an ability that Hollow had. …And did you just refer to the Adjucas as a ' _he_ '?"

Sora gave a small start."H-hai. Is… that wrong?"The girl tried carefully. "He clearly seemed like a male to me. The way he talked and behaved-"

"That's unimportant."Urahara Kisuke cut her off. "What is, however, is that you have in mind that Adjucas is a Hollow, and the job of a Shinigami is to purify Hollows who do evil in the World of the Living."

Sora looked at him a bit confused."Yes. Of course. But… he didn't- at least I think he didn't…"Her voice trailed off once she became aware of her Captain's dour expression and she let her eyes drop." _It_ was in the Human World solely to hunt that Hollow and nothing else… tabun."

The blonde girl gulped dryly, realizing how referring to the jaguar Adjucas as "it" didn't sit well with her. It even felt improper, oddly, but she dared not risk angering Captain Urahara even further. Nor disappointing him.

A period of silence settled within the office once more. Urahara sipped on his tea and the blonde girl could feel his thoughtful, if not brooding, gaze upon her.

Finally, he was the one to speak up first.  
"I'm really at a loss to what I should do."He admitted and he sounded heavily troubled."Punishing you in some way wouldn't change things, so what's done is done."He leaned back into his chair, its legs creaking a little bit, and glanced toward the ceiling.

"When I think about it, you haven't _actually_ done something. You were careless and foolhardy, yes, but I know it wasn't your intention to get anyone deliberately hurt. Yushima-kun especially."

"Demo…"

Urahara shook his head, and the girl instantly fell quiet."Ii ye."He said and finally smiled, albeit faintly."I know you're someone who learns on her mistakes, so for that matter I'm at ease. I'm only worried…"He trailed away for a moment."The others are a bit…"

"They're furious."Sora stated dryly."Rightfully so, I think."

"Don't take it much to heart. When Yushima-kun gets back, I'm sure everyone will-"

"It's fine even if they don't."The green-eyed Shinigami cut him off with a lazy shrug.

The 12th Division Captain exhaled through his nose."Just promise me you won't get into troubles, no matter what."

Sora nodded, lowering her gaze, feeling as though a heavy weigh pressed against her chest. She couldn't care less whether her teammates would "forgive" her or not. She would never forgive herself, nor would she ever forget that Vice-Captain Yushima almost got killed because of her. Because she could not back down. Because she didn't want to look like a coward, an incompetent fool.

Because she was so eager to fight _him_.

The feeling of adrenalin coursing through her system, driving her forward; her blood a roar in her ears, becoming a veritable inferno in her veins; and the excitement bubbling in her belly, the thrill making her shiver, the joy tugging at her lips. It was both astonishing and frightening how much she enjoyed that battle and how much she longed to meet that beautiful white panther again. It was instinct, as natural as breathing.

These realizations made her feel ashamed.

….......oOo….......

The conversation with Captain Urahara left Sora with a mixture of various sentiments and a swirl of thoughts. And not sooner than she left his office, did she remember she forgot to thank him, for saving her, saving Yushima. But returning again would be awkward and her gratitude might not be taken in all honesty.

So for the time being, she left it at that, deciding to wait for another, more suitable, opportunity.

She thought of returning to her shared room, but didn't feel like it. As though being alone in the sickroom of the 4th Division Infirmary wasn't enough, Sora felt the need for even more solitude, the one she could find inside the little haven that was her room in her grandparents' home. And so she left the barracks of her Division behind and wondered off into Rukongai.

To avoid the crowd, the blonde Shinigami opted to leap from one rooftop to another and doing so discovered that the ache in her left side, which was present until just a day ago, wasn't bothering her anymore. However, because of her right arm suspended in a sling, Sora could not move as quickly as she wanted to.

Once she reached the boundary between the 1st and the 2nd District of the West Rukongai, Sora abandoned the rooftops and continued her journey on foot down the cobbled streets. Her way led her somewhat further from other dwellings and down a lonely path edged with peach and plum trees in full bloom, the dusty road covered in a blanket of dark pink and reddish violet.

Sometimes, seeming like snow drenched in blood.

The path curved at one point, leading towards a small garden in which heart was nestled a thatched cottage. There was a plume of smoke coming from the chimney, which meant she was in time for lunch. Sora went through a low fence and crossed the yard. She did not go inside the house, but rather went around it.

She heard various poultry bustling about and knew that grandmother must be feeding them in that moment. True enough, in a detached back yard where her grandparents kept their hens, a few geese and ducks and three turkeys in a large pen, was bustling with activity as the birds flocked around a stout old woman throwing abundant of handfuls of corn to the ground.

Her thick hair was gathered at the back of her head in an elegant bun, wisps of silvery gray trailing through otherwise white tresses. She had warm and big eyes, always full of care and joy. And though her nose possessed a droopy tip and her oval face was lined, it wasn't difficult to imagine that she was rather beautiful when she was younger.

Of course, Tsubaki Masami wasn't her real grandmother, nor was Tsubaki Isamu her real grandfather.

Rukongai was full of families that were not related by blood. People die at different times and places, and it was rare for a person to find their real family in the vast Rukongai. When a soul arrives in Soul Society, they are given a ticket according to the time they died and are sent off in different directions. Even if two people were to die together, if they do not receive tickets at the same time, they will not know where the other is.

Sora remembered only a little bit of how the Tsubaki couple had found her. She always supposed it was right after she arrived at Soul Society as a small child, barely older than three or four. She remembered the night and a sound of rain. Funnily enough, she could not recall it actually smelled of rain, the fragrance she greatly enjoys in now. And the next thing she knew, she awoke in the warm, her grandmother by her side, relieved she had opened her eyes.

From that moment on, they took care of her as though she was their own and Sora truly had a happy and content childhood, contrary to countless of other children who end up on the street, forced to fend for themselves. While Grandmother was in charge of her education, of teaching her how to be polite and respectful, and how to behave in proper manners, Grandfather was the one who recognized her potential with the sword. As strict and harsh a teacher he was, Sora could not have wished for a better mentor.

Although it had her wondering at one point why they hadn't visited her while she was at the 4th Division Infirmary, once she thought about it carefully, it might have been for the best. Surely Grandfather had heard of her brilliant failure and was probably very cross with her for bringing both herself and her superior in danger. Grandmother, on the other hand, had always had heart problems and even the slightest excitement could make her condition turn for the worse, so Sora hated adding more to her worries. Unfortunately, she could not hide her suspended arm from her.

"Need any help, obaa-chan?"

"Oh, Sora-chan!"The old woman turned in surprise, joy evident in her face once she heard her voice. But then her eyes fell upon Sora's arm in a sling and Masami's expression changed in second.  
"Your arm…"

Sora kept a cheerful smile on her face."Genki, genki, obaa-chan. It's not a big deal, it's almost healed anyway."

Her words did not seem to both convince and dissuade her grandmother, as Masami closed the gate to the pen and approached her granddaughter with concern evident in her eyes.

Gently she placed a hand upon Sora's injured shoulder.  
"Isamu-san told me you had an accident. What happened?"

So she guessed it right, after all. Grandfather knew and didn't tell anything to Grandmother.

"Nothing, really. I was just… careless. Honto-ni. I'll take this off in a day or two, so there's nothing to worry about, obaa-chan."

Masami sighed and brought a hand to Sora's cheek in an affectionate caress.

"How many times have I told you to be careful? Mataku…"She sighed, and then smiled warmly."Are you staying for lunch?"

Sora nodded."Un. But I shouldn't be back too late."

"Wakatta."The old woman took her granddaughter by the elbow of her left arm and led her towards the house.

"Is Sensei in?"

"He's been smoking that damned pipe of his too much these days. It's really unbearable."Masami complained, though Sora could tell she wasn't being that serious."And stop calling him like that, you're only making the old geezer more of a bighead than he already is."

"And who's this 'old geezer' you're talking about?"  
A deep, gruff voice came from the porch belonging to a heavy built man of upright bearing, with gray mustache and close-cropped hair, looking at them with his usual perpetual scowl.

His wife scoffed."You know what I mean, Isamu-san. How many times have I told you not to make the child call you 'Sensei', and now it became a habit!"

"Quit your gibbering, onna. It's the girl's choice to keep calling me that silly name even after years had passed since I taught her anything. Now go and check if the lunch is ready."

"Hmph!"Masami puffed her cheeks, adorably Sora had to admit, and marched towards her husband."You could have checked it yourself, _old geezer_."She whacked him on the back with an empty bucked as she was striding past.

Isamu muttered something irritably under his breath, rubbing his neck, as he watched his wife disappear inside the house.

Sora remained standing in the same spot, now watching her Grandfather with apprehension. The old man turned his small, beady eyes towards her and the two remained staring at each other for a few moments. Sora could tell that her Grandfather had dropped any pretense he might had held in front of Grandmother and by his deprecating frown she understood he was well aware and as well informed of the real reason behind her suspended arm.

"Well? Are you planning on dawdling there the whole day, girl?"

Sora gave away a flinch."N-no, sir."

"Hrumph."Holding his hands hidden inside the wide sleeves of his samue jacket, Isamu half-turned towards the entrance to the house."Then move along."

"H-hai."

Sora quickened her pace, following her Grandfather into the cottage.

The small interior was used well. Through the main corridor, one could reach each well-lit and warm room. Currently, the set of _fusuma_ doors on the left were pushed aside to reveal a single room which served as both drawing room and dining room. The _shōji_ from the other side of it were also opened to offer a pleasant view of the garden.

The last room on the right was the kitchen and a place where most of the time during winter was spent sitting around the hearth. The room before it was the bedroom of Sora's grandparents and a set of wooden stairs close to it led to the small attic where Sora's room was. Several other _shōji_ in the corridor all opened to the porch encompassing almost an entire house and which further led into the backyard.

Sora put away her Zanpakutō inside the drawing room and hurried to help her Grandmother over the lunch, or as much as she was able, considering she could only use one arm for now.

As always, the meals that Masami made were mouthwatering. They were never sumptuous, but rather simple and yet plentiful. However, Sora Grandmother's true talent lied in making sweets and deserts. Sometimes the blonde Shinigami wondered how come she never gained weight from eating so many cakes, but once she recalled her Grandfather's rigorous training, there was little doubt where all those calories went.

During lunch, Masami was asking Sora all sorts of questions regarding her time in the 12th Division since they hadn't had a chance to talk about it since Sora's appointment. When her Grandmother asked her whether she was getting along well with others and if she made any friends, Sora had no choice but to lie a little. She felt bad about it, but it was necessary and something she shouldn't trouble her Grandmother with.

The blonde girl couldn't help but notice that her Grandfather was more quiet than usual and that he barely spoke a word throughout the mealtime, unless it was to answer an occasional jab from Grandmother with a grunt. The only point when he actually uttered a few words was when Grandmother expressed her concern about Sora eating using only her left hand, to which Isamu scoffed, saying that the girl _would_ manage just fine, considering that she was ambidextrous.

That, however, wasn't entirely true and Sora knew that her Grandfather was well aware of that. In actual fact, Sora was only able to use her bokken in those hands which they were intended for. Perhaps it was the matter of habit, but the blonde Shinigami had never been able to wield her green _tsuka-ito_ bokken with her left hand as well and confidently as she could with her right. The same case applied to her other bokken too.

There was also the fact that Sora could not handle only a single sword. It was as though she lacked balance without the other one. Once she had proven this to the instructors, she was granted the permission from the Central 46 to carry her pair of bokken and only after her Grandfather convinced them that the Spirits of her Zanpakutō were related and that they could be considered as one. She had no choice but to go through this, because it was the law that a Shinigami cannot and must not possess more than one Zanpakutō.

Personally, Sora couldn't care less what they all thought. Twins they may be and their elemental powers complemented each other perfectly, but Sora always regarded them as two separate entities. If that made her look like a stuck-up, conceited showoff and like a Shinigami who owns two Zanpakutō, which wasn't really correct, was inconsequential.

She wouldn't give them up for anyone or anything.

After lunch and a mind-blowing chocolate-cream and raspberry cake, Sora excused herself and retreated to her little room in the attic. There wasn't a place in the world she loved more. Upon two sides of the roof were windows to keep it bright at all times. Her bed was placed against the right wall, under one window, while her desk was set on the opposite side of the room, right in front of the other window.

A small stove kept her room warm during cold periods of the year. A bookcase filled with books and novels her Grandparents had brought from the human world stood across an antique-looking wardrobe, that had a mirror fixed in its inner side, almost of full body length. At the foot of her bed was a large trunk where Sora kept all her toys and favorite storybooks from when she was little, as well as various other mementos.

Now that she thought about it, it was the only Western-styled room in the whole house, possibly even one of few in the whole of Rukongai, save for the door which remained in a traditional _fusuma_ paneling, painted to depict a high mountain enveloped in fog.

Sora felt the urge for a catnap kicking in, but she ignored it and instead passed barefoot across the boarded floor and settled down on a warm and soft, deep-pile white carpet encompassing the middle of her bedroom, crossing her legs as she sat down. She heaved a sigh and stroked the fingers of her free hand through her thick hair at the back of her head. Although she placed her twin bokken across her lap, the blades pointing in opposite directions to each other, Sora did not enter her Inner World.

The reason for that was obvious. She was afraid that she might meet that creature which was her exact inversed copy, whatever it was. That single dream had been enough for Sora to become weary, as though there was a dormant part of her she had not been aware of until then. She toyed with the idea of telling Grandfather about it, but found herself reluctant to follow through. She'd have to deal with it sooner or later, but nor right now.

More pressing thoughts and worries concerned her. Almost all of which included the jaguar Adjucas.

The one thing she refused to do was delude herself. About everything she felt, regardless of the conflicting and abundant nature of her emotions. In the end, Sora disliked dishonesty profoundly and deceiving herself was absolutely unacceptable and against everything she believed in. Then a pang of guilt reminded her of the things she kept back from her Grandparents, well only from her Grandmother really, because for some reason or another, Grandfather always knew _everything_. She had never been able to hide anything from him, he would always tell when she'd try to evade telling the whole truth.

Just as she thought of him, she heard the heavy footsteps of her Grandfather climbing the stairs to her room. Sora quickly, yet customarily adjusted the way she was sitting, now folding her legs beneath her and her posture straight in a perfect _seiza_ , just as she had been taught. And just as she was gingerly placing her Zanpakutō on the floor, there came two brisk knocks against the _fusuma_ and a second after the wooden panel was slid aside.

The blonde girl watched her Grandfather with trepidation in her big eyes of pale celadon green. Perhaps seeing the way she looked at him and undoubtedly noticing the way she was sitting, Isamu's scowl softened, but it was still there.

"May I come in?"He asked, standing at the doorstep.

Sora nodded."Of course."

Her Grandfather stepped in and slid the door closed behind him. The girl never took her eyes off him, still waiting and preparing herself mentally for the barrage of scolding she was certain to receive. However, Isamu heaved a heavy sigh and rubbed the back of his head.  
"You weren't going to sleep or something?"

Sora merely shook her head in response.

Isamu regarded her carefully and Sora got a strong feeling of anxiety bellow her navel, almost feeling uncomfortable under her Grandfather's scrutinizing stare. Actually, it was the same kind he had given her earlier, when she hesitated to enter the house. It felt as though he was searching for something and if she weren't concentrating enough, she might never have noticed his reiatsu, subtly inspecting around her own.

Finally, after what felt longer than a mere couple of minutes, Isamu approached her and set down on the floor opposite her. His small eyes held no humor, not that Sora had ever seen it before and fixed her with a somber gaze.

"Tell me what happened, girl."He said.

Sora let out an air of resignation through her nose, averting her gaze for a moment, before recounting what had happened the night she had met the Adjucas. She hadn't bothered around the details of their fight, but everything else, the blonde Shinigami told as accurate as she was able. She pretended she was recapping a book in order to stay as objective and as true to the actual events as possible.

It was the least of her intentions to make excuses for herself.

Once she was done, Isamu was quiet for a bit. His granddaughter watched his thick finger tapping against his knee, counting seconds as they passed by.

Finally, his throaty voice broke the silence.  
"Sou ka. Then, you are fully aware what you have faced."

"I wasn't at the time. I only found out later that there are more dangerous Menos than Gillians."

Sora held her Grandfather's stern gaze, and could tell there was chastisement creeping in underneath.  
"How strong was it, the Adjucas?"

Sora gave a small cringe the moment her ears registered the _'it'_ in the question, and hoped Grandfather failed to notice it.

"Very strong."She answered, carefully avoiding addressing the panther Adjucas as a 'he'. Perhaps it would bother Grandfather as well as it did Captain Urahara, so she would rather not risk her chances.

"And in spite of that, you willingly engaged such powerful a foe?"

"Hai."Sora's eyes were downcast now."I could not bring myself to run away."

"That wasn't how I taught you, girl."

The blonde Shinigami nodded."Wakatteru. Demo…"She raised her gaze towards her Grandfather, the resolve behind it steadfast. "I _chose_ that battle, Sensei. I knew full well that I would not overcome h- the Adjucas easily, but it was also an encounter I could not avoid."

Her grandfather furrowed his bushy eyebrows."And thus you could not _avoid_ landing both your sorry self _and_ your superior officer to the hospital?"

Sora winced at Isamu's harsh tone and the fingers of her left hand she rested upon her thigh twitched and curled into fist.

"That… I could."She admitted in a small voice. "Moushiwake arimasen, Sensei."

"I'm having a hard time to."The old man huffed.

A silence ensued. Isamu regarded his granddaughter, the girl keeping her eyes focused on the fist she held on her lap, his gaze deeply contemplating.

"Anata no tamashi…"Isamu's tone was low as he uttered."Your soul is like the surface of the lake. Calm and undisturbed. Clear. And beneath it are fathomless depths of your heart, your pride, your honesty. Your sword is the same. What has occurred, then? What was it that upset that tranquility?"

By then, Sora was staring at her Grandfather, her eyes just a bit wide as she listened to his words in astonishment.  
"It…"She stuttered."I guess it was just… instinct."

The surprise her answer had caused was apparent on her Grandfather's face.  
"Instinct… da to?"

Sora nodded."There is no other explanation, nor cause to make me so… ardent to battle the Adjucas. I have never felt such eagerness before, and so I would not deny it that battle. But whatever the consequences, I will accept them."

"What did your Division's Taichō have to say to that?"

"Nothing."Sora said thickly."He said that even if he were to punish me, boku wa… I'd do the same thing again. He said it wouldn't change a thing."

The old man nodded."That boy knows how to be perceptive when he wants it. He is right, of course. You would battle the Adjucas if you saw it again."

Sora inclined her head."Hai, sou desu."

"Hn."Isamu scratched the back of his head again, averting his frowning look."I won't approve of it. Even if you learned your Shikai early, you are still no match for enemies of that level."

"I haven't really given my all the last time, so I wouldn't know."Sora said earnestly.

Her Grandfather's hand paused and his scowl shifted to her snappily.

After a moment…

"You BLASTED fool!"He bellowed.

"Eep!"Sora gave an embarrassing gasp with a little jump.

Isamu's glare shot lightning bolts."You _'haven't given your all'_?! So you haven't even unsealed your Zanpakutō?!"

"I- I couldn't! Yushima Fukutaichō was there and-and-"

"So what if he was?"Her Grandfather thundered.

"But, Sensei! Urahara Taichō said I should wait!"Sora insisted, her brows furrowed, set in a serious expression. "My reiatsu skyrockets when I use Shikai because I still don't know how to control it properly and it would probably draw the attention of the rest of the squad. You know that any unseated Shinigami, especially an Academy freshman, isn't supposed to-"

"Isn't supposed to, my effing foot!"The old man cut her off, slapping his big hand over his knee." _You_ were not supposed to hesitate! Ever. I understand you don't like to show off, but your modesty has to have limits. Holding back in the face of a superior opponent is ludicrous! Omae bakamono!"

Sora winced, her Grandfather's scolding hitting her like a storm. Then it dawned on her that he might be right, because had she used her Shikai, then perhaps she would react on time and get Lieutenant Yushima out of the way. She was only restraining herself because it was Captain Urahara that asked her specifically. If he hadn't, would she unseal her Zanpakutō in that case?

"What have you got to say for yourself?"Her Grandfather's glower was hard and unsympathetic.

"That… that you're probably right, sir."

" _Probably_?"

Sora bit the corner of her mouth, barely containing herself from cussing her Grandfather's insistence. But she really couldn't allow herself to be that impolite so she held her tongue. However, she did not have the opportunity to retort either way, because Isamu asked her another question instead.

"What were the lessons I had taught you?"

Frankly, Sora felt a little confused by the unexpected inquiry, before composing herself and replying.  
"To choose my fights. To wait and to weigh my blows carefully. To not be indecisive. That to falter would mean certain death."

Isamu nodded in approval. "What else? What was the last thing that I had taught you?"

Sora averted her gaze, remembering the exact words her Grandfather had told her, shortly before she was to enroll the Shin'ō Academy. It was actually the day she had finally mustered some sort of command over her Zanpakutō's Shikai form.

"Look forward. Walk forth. Never, ever stop. Turning back will make you weak. Cowardice will cause your death and those you want to protect."

"And?"

There was firmness in Sora's sea-green eyes, in her unwavering gaze.  
"Forget the fear. Fear is for the enemies. Fear and a blade through the heart."

"Were you afraid that night?"Isamu's stare was fixed on the girl in front of him.

"Yes."Sora responded without delay.

"For your life?"Isamu inquired meaningfully.

Sora paused, then shook her head.  
"Chiga ii masen. Although I knew that he could crush me in a second."

If Isamu noticed Sora's slip of the tongue, as she addressed the Adjucas as a ' _he_ ' and not ' _it_ ' as would be considered appropriate, he never showed.

"Then for the life of the Fukutaichō nearby?"

At that, Sora's gaze drifted away."I did not know he'd be in danger. I… never gave it a thought. The Adjucas only fought me and Yushima Fukutaichō was… If he stayed put, the Adjucas wouldn't probably even acknowledge his presence!"The girl burst out angrily. Only then had this actually occurred to her.

"True enough. Then, what were you afraid of girl, if not for your life or the life of the one assigned to protect you?"

Sora took a deep breath, pondered the question.  
"I suppose, at first, it was because I've never encountered a Hollow like that. The reiatsu of the Adjucas was immense, almost beyond compare. But, it wasn't a type of fear that would make me run away or that made me numb with terror. Quite the contrary, I wanted to fight him so much it was unlike anything I ever felt before. That also had me afraid."

For a long moment, Isamu observed her, until his scowl mellowed down somewhat.  
"That is well. Do you know why that is so? After all, I have taught you to disregard fear during battle, but why then, is it good that you haven't that time?"

The question made the blonde Shinigami puzzled. She averted her eyes so that she might mull it over. The answer formed in her head just a few moments later.

"Well…"She started carefully."If I have to protect something, if losing is not an option, then I should not be _scared_ to fight with everything I have. And beyond it, even. But possessing reasonable fear of your opponent's power, of your own capabilities, of what you might accomplish during the course of the conflict, meaning that you might learn something new about yourself and develop new abilities… I think that kind of fear is a good fear. At least, it prevented me from being over-confident and actually helped me to both think and react quickly."

"Hmm."Isamu gave a deep nod, but appeared thoughtful all the same."De wa, if you had used your Shikai and fought with everything you have, would you win that fight?"

Sora betrayed a small jerk of her shoulders and she glanced away.  
"No. I don't think so."

"In that case, how would that encounter end, if not in your death? Adjucas are more vicious and more cunning than ordinary Hollows. No matter what you think, _he_ would not let you walk away."

Sora darted a surprised look at her Grandfather, but he continued on as though he did not acknowledge the jaguar Adjucas as something more than a senseless creature, ought to be slain.

"You chose your battle poorly. Even if your Instinct was drawing you forward, you should have turned back and spare not a single glance at what you left behind. Not until you become stronger."

Sora sighed, and silently bowed her head. That was entirely right. Even if she had used every ounce of her power, it would still be nothing. A mere candle flame compared to the inferno of the jaguar's might. She doubted, after pissing him off so royally, that he would not kill her.

"Sora."

The fern-green eyes widened in shock and the girl's breath came out in a rush, not expecting in the least to hear her name fall from her Grandfather's lips. Bewildered and uncertain, Sora raised her head. That perpetual sullen frown was still there, but Isamu's face held no scorn.

"Had you decided _not_ to take the Adjucas on, it would not be cowardice. Because you'd stay alive and face your enemy the next day, when you could stand on an even ground. Remember this. Alive means possibility. Death does you no good in this world, neither to give nor to receive."

Sora could easily notice the rueful tone of her Grandfather's voice and solely that was more than enough to make his words sound that much heavier.

"Shinigami must purify Hollows. Shinigami must protect both Humans and Souls from Hollows. But your opponent wasn't a mindless monstrosity, was he not? You, challenging him with your level of power was nothing short of disrespect, no matter that ultimately an Adjucas _is_ a Hollow and your duty would be to eradicate their existence."

Sora remained wisely quiet, and absorbed her Grandfather's every utterance.

Isamu heaved a sigh."But you have learned well from this experience."He said."Never forget that fear before a superior foe. Look them in the eye and conquer it! And never forget the seven virtues of Bushidō."

Sora allowed herself a small smile."How can I? You beat them into me ever since I could hold a sword. Jii-chan."

There was a glimmer in Isamu's eyes. He reached out and placed his big, calloused hand over the top of the blonde Shinigami's head and pressed hard, forcing her to bent low.

"Ite te te!"

Isamu harrumphed."It seems to me I'll have to start all over again, huh? You foolhardy brat!"

"Jii-chan, ittai!"Sora complained.

"Damare, omae no bakamono!"Isamy shouted, messing his granddaughter's hair. "Never again will you repeat those mistakes, is that clear?"

"Hai hai! Dame dayo! Will you let go already? You're breaking my neck."

"Cheh."Although the pressure on Sora's neck was gone, Isamu did not remove his hand.

"You are a selfish one, you know."He mumbled, his voice low and ruff."If you'd died, what would happen to those you left behind?"

A small lump of ache blossomed in Sora's throat, hearing those words.

"It's fine to follow your guts," Her Grandfather continued. "And it's fine to find a foe worthy of challenge, but you must put your entire heart and soul into your sword. If you only fight foolishly like you have, you'll just get yourself and others hurt, or worse."

When she felt the weigh from her head disappearing, Sora felt an even greater one lifting from her shoulders. She looked up at the old man in front of her.

"I understand. But is it really alright? I feel bad for… having fun when I fought the Adjucas."The green-eyed girl muttered in abashed, small voice, as she glanced away.

"Do not be ashamed of your desire to fight. You've a heart of a warrior and I would expect no less from you. What happened afterwards was unfortunate."

"And now I know I could have prevented it."Sora grumbled darkly.

"Yes, you could have."Her Grandfather confirmed."Be grateful, then, that both you and Yushima Ōko escaped with your life. Now what you need to do is train harder than ever so that you wouldn't make the same stupid blunder."

Sora gave a single nod of agreement, before something else entirely crossed her mind.

"You know, jii-chan, I've been meaning to ask you for a while now… Aren't your teachings completely the opposite of what they taught us at the Shin'ō Academy?"

As Isamu's scowl became harder, it was followed by a rumble of annoyance that came from his throat. However, he did not comment anything.

Sora raised a finger smartly, as she elaborated.  
"One of the commandments all Shinigami are taught at the Academy is: _'If you wish to protect that which you must protect, slice the enemy you must defeat from behind'_."

"You will _never_ do any such thing, do you hear me girl?"Her Grandfather warned her, and Sora noted sourly how she was back to being a 'girl' again.

"Demo, Sensei! Doesn't it make sense? If you absolutely mustn't lose the fight-"

"You will do so as any honorable warrior would!"Isamu shouted with unyielding strictness."If you must win at all costs, they you _will_ win at all costs, _while looking your enemy in the eye_."

"Why?"Sora questioned, with a small quizzical frown upon her brow."I never did figure that one out…"

"Hn! It is not something you 'figure out'. In time, you will comprehend the meaning of what is like to see the life being extinguished by your own two hands. Whether it's a Hollow, a Shinigami, a Human, you will _always_ look into their eyes, Sora. Even to your most hated enemy, you will show respect. Even in the most unlikely of odds, your blade will maintain honor. However, you must not be blind. Your own sight should stay clear and focused on what is important."

Committing her Grandfather's advice to memory and each word they had spoken that day, Sora felt determined and a lot less low-spirited. Though she felt at fault, she will not let the guilt eat at her anymore. She will do things right, was what she decided.

Isamu left shortly after, grumbling over his shoulder how her legs must feel stiff and that it's annoying seeing her sitting in _seiza_ for that long without blinking like a cheeky fool that she is. Sora decided to sprawl over her cozy bed, which her legs received with obvious relief after having them folded for so long.

However, every previous notion of taking an afternoon nap was long gone and Sora spent a while staring at the ceiling, deeply ruminating.

And so she decided it was high time she faced and accepted some facts. Firstly, there was no denying what had landed both Lieutenant Yushima and herself in the hospital. It was her ego. Yes, she knew that she would have beaten that other Hollow without the need to unseal her Zanpakutō, but the Adjucas? Pure arrogance on her part. And foolishness.

It wasn't even anymore because Captain Urahara had asked her not to, at least until she wasn't considered an Academy rookie. As a matter of fact, she was perfectly fine with using her Zanpakutō's Shikai in front of the 12th Division Vice-Captain, now that she thought about it. And Urahara's request wasn't because the release would be extra powerful or would look awesome. Sora knew that Captain Urahara worried that reveling this would be taken as her boasting at her pears with some sort of superiority over them, and he wanted her to have friends.

After all, those who want to become a Shinigami, receive _Asauchi_ , the nameless Zanpakutō, at the start of their Academy education. All low-class Shinigami who are still in training — those who do not yet belong to any of the Gotei 13 — and Shinigami who are unable to communicate with their Zanpakutō all wield this generic Zanpakutō.

When she turned six, and had been living with her grandparents for about two years, Isamu gifted her with a pair of bōken, thinking they'd be perfect to train with until she officially receives a Zanpakutō at the Academy. Little did he know that the wooden katanas would turn out to be Sora's very own Asauchi and later her Zanpakutō.

But as far as she was concerned, she'd rather have one _nakama_ than a dozen people whose friendship would merely be superficial. She was fine the way she was.

Or that was what she wanted to firmly believe in. For now, she was content with the relations she held with Lieutenant Yushima, with Captain Hirako and Captain Muguruma. With Gin. With Yoruichi-sama. Finally, with Captain Urahara. Yes, talking with them, even on occasion, was more than enough.

And lastly, she came to terms with the most vital, main aspect of her inner retrospect.

She wasn't feeling ashamed of her newfound sentiments towards the jaguar-like Adjucas, like she had thought previously. Though it remains true that it was her overzealousness and lack of care to everything else but her opponent what eventually made her Vice-Captain bedridden, and despite how much she blamed herself for it, Sora wasn't disgraced by her actions.

It was more accurate to say that she was embarrassed, the kind of which put blush to her cheeks and her heart rate pick up whenever she thought of those intense cobalt eyes or recalled the depth of the rumbling color of his voice. She came to a realization that even taking a gender of him from a distance might be enough, because she only wanted to see him.

Thinking of him, Sora absent-mindedly moved her hand to slip it under her uniform and touch her bandaged right shoulder. She still hadn't seen the marks he left upon her.

The panther stirred something strange from within her. She could not name it or define it accurately, all she was sure of that it was there, at the back of her mind. A pull. It was intuitive, potent, she found no strength to fight against. But nor she would accept it just yet, not until she found out what it is. Until then, she decided to merely suppress it.

In the end, it still felt highly abnormal.

….....oOo…......

It was already early evening when Sora decided it was time to go back to her barracks and start facing the music. Saying goodbye to her Grandparents and barely managing to dissuade Grandmother not to send too much of that delicious cake so that she could share it with her "friends" (after all, she only had a few of them in mind) Sora made her way down the plum tree-framed road.

Even though the sun had already sunk behind the horizon and the sky was now gradually dissolving into indigo blue, the spring air was temperate and pleasant. As she walked away from her childhood home, Sora now definitely felt divest of all the remorseful burden she had accumulated over the past few days. Coming to terms with everything that had happened and whether it was her doing or not, made her feel a little bit braver.

Whatever the charges she was about to deal with, given by official sources (i. e. her superiors) or others (i. e. her teammates) Sora firmly decided to withstand anything. Perhaps thinking she'd be indicted before the Central 46 sounded a bit exaggerated (…well a lot) because she actually hadn't done anything with the intent of bringing Lieutenant Yushima or anyone else to harm to merit such an extreme prosecution.

In the end, the one who truly brought her at ease with herself was her Grandfather and the green-eyed girl thought it was a good decision when she opted to go spend the day with them rather than somewhere alone.

The blond Shinigami hurried and avoiding the more crowded streets of the Rukongai, she was in the front courtyard of her Division in no time. There was no one there, and Sora presumed they were all having dinner. Feeling quite stuffed after that hearty lunch and remembering she still had two more peaches Gin had brought her, stashed in the drawer of her room, as well as the delicious cake she was carrying in a box wrapped in a colorful _furoshiki_ , the green-eyed girl settled on making a small detour to the girl dorms, in order to avoid passing by the cafeteria.

She was finally getting sleepy and the comfortable warmth of her bed was calling out to her, and thus Sora decided that confronting her displeased teammates could wait until the morning.

Sora made a wide circle around the inner courtyard, and heard voices and clatter of dishes coming from not that far a distance. She moved away from the light until deciding it was safe to take the long _kairō_ leading to the dorms.

"Please, Hiyori-chan! I don't want you to get into trouble."A meek voice pleaded."It's fine! You don't have to-"  
"The hell I don't!"Came the snippy reply."I'll show that smug mushroom head where she-"

Hiyori stopped talking when she saw who was rounding the corner of the cloister. Than a malicious smile spread across her freckled features.

"Well, well. Speak of devil…"

Sora sighed exasperatedly, rolling her eyes aside. She could tell a migraine kicking in.

"Look, I don't wanna do this right now."She said."So let's postpone it till the morning, ok?"

The blonde girl wanted to brush by the two others, but the shortest one simply didn't understand the simplicity of the common phrase FUCK OFF. Hiyori grabbed Sora by her arm, not caring it was the injured one.

"You won't walk away from this, Tsu-baka, not like you did this morning. There's no one around who can save your sorry ass this time!"

Sora narrowed her eyes at the short girl."You're really leaving me no choice, are you?"

"Warii na! Not one friggin' bit."Hiyori grinned nastily.

Sora let a puff of air through her nose in resignation, and then swatted the pigtails girl's hand away.  
"Alright. Lead the way, monkey-chan."

"Tch!"Hiyori scoffed in annoyance then she stomped out of the outer corridor.

As she followed, Sora didn't even spare a glance at the bespectacled girl called Mizuko that had came along with Hiyori.

Not a few minutes later, the two girls stood face to face at the more open area in the courtyard, some feet away from each other, while Mizuko kept a safe distance and the wrapped box with the cake was resting securely on top of a smooth rock. They were near the south wall surrounding the small complex of the 12th Division and away enough from the buildings not to raise attention.

Hiyori grasped her Asauchi, ready to unsheathe it."Ya ready for this, Tsu-baka boge?"

Sora didn't reply and kept her poise, her healthy arm bent behind her back and her fist pressing the small of her back. Her calmness was mostly what set Hiyori's anger off, as the short girl pulled out her katana and rushed forward.

Hiyori swung her sword arm and the blade sliced an empty air. The brown-eyed Shinigami blinked before her attention was caught by a soft sound of something plopping on the grassy ground. When she turned, Hiyori first spotted the leather sling lying on the grass and then her eyes snapped up, at Sora who stood upon the roofed wall, nonchalantly rolling her right shoulder and testing it.

The blonde Shinigami felt her bones move and crack somewhat, but otherwise, Sora deduced that her shoulder was perfectly fine.

"Get back here, baka yaro!"Hiyori shouted, before leaping herself toward the blonde girl, again swinging her yet-nameless katana.

Sora dodged it again deftly and made a timely bound back down just as the sharp blade stroke the roof tile upon the wall. Hiyori whipped around, her eyes burning with rage and her lip curled in a sneer, revealing a single prominent canine, before the girl charged at her annoying opponent.

Sora glided backwards, shimmying from side to side as to avoid the advancing blade. Hiyori's swings were fast and aggressive, but they lacked tact and measure. Short-tempered, much like she was. Now holding both of her hands behind her back, it was easy for the blonde girl to evade the upcoming attacks. Not a single one even as much as nicked her uniform.

Hiyori paused, panting, her eyes ever livid, and Sora waited, an impassive expression upon her face, her stance confident and almost relaxed. Her twin swords still rested against her hips.

"Fuzakeru na boGE!"Hiyori bellowed and lunged, this time her Asauchi intended to stab through Sora's abdomen.

The blonde girl dived forward, grabbed Hiyori's small wrist to push her katana aside and her right palm, fingers curled, shot to the smaller girl's face. The heel of her palm whacked her chin, and Sora released the grip around Hiyori's hand to let her stumble backwards.

She heard the other girl exclaim Hiyori's name in worry, but otherwise Sora paid no heed.

The pigtails girl glared murderously at Sora sitting on the ground, a line of blood trickling down one corner of her mouth. Sora never intended to hit her hard, so Hiyori must have bit her tongue or Sora hurt her gums. Either way, Hiyori wiped the blood from her chin and spit the blood-coated saliva, before getting up.

The blonde girl held her hands behind her back again."Had enough?"

"Screw you!"Hiyori exclaimed, riled up, and dashed, but held her sword away.

Sora was familiar with Hiyori's penchant for letting anyone that annoyed her have an up-close and personal acquaintance with the soles of her footwear, so the fern-green eyed girl leaned to the side, gazing disinterestedly heavenward as the short-tempered and short-statured little devil zoomed past her safely, making her fluffy hair flutter. However, Hiyori was far from giving up.

The brown-eyed girl's feet met with a gnarled, hard trunk of a tree and using it as leverage, she catapulted herself towards Sora. The blonde Shinigami ducked low to allow Hiyori and her extended legs (and thus feet) ready to strike, fly above her, again harmlessly.

The smaller girl turned in mid-air to face Sora and when her feet touched the ground, she was skating backwards until coming to a halt ten feet away. Her glare was acidly furious as she straightened up.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"She exclaimed, fuming."Draw your shitty sticks and fight back!"

Sora quirked an eyebrow, puzzled. Hiyori should know that Sora was better than her in that regard. Actually, only seniors were able to parry her in combat, and none of her peers.

"Why would I?"The blonde girl questioned.

"'Cause then you're nothing but a chickenshit!"Hiyori spat angrily."'Cause you'll only be confirmin' what everyone already know! That all you did that night was cower and hide behind Yushima Fukutaichō, you pathetic wuss."

Finally, Sora removed her arms from behind her back and let her palms rest against the pommels of her swords.

"Let me get this straight. If I fight you with boku no bokken, then, what, I won't be seen as a coward? Hn."Sora gave a snort of sarcasm."As if I care what you lot think of me."

The blonde girl's cold, haughty attitude served to peeve Hiyori further.  
"Baka yaro! You'll be a pussy either way! I just don't wanna somebody to think I kicked your ass too easily cause I used my sword and you didn't."

Unexpectedly, Sora's lips stretched into a mocking smirk."Because in that case _you_ 'll be a wimp. So deshou?"

Sora could practically hear a vein or two pop up at Hiyori's temples, before the short girl charged at her, hollering at the top of her lungs. Then the blonde girl felt two separate sensations on her fingertips — one nippy and one prickling, respective for the wooden katanas they rested upon. Could she take that as an encouragement? Or more accurately something among the lines — _go ahead, show that little monkey twerp her place_.

The wooden blades glided against the soft fabric of the _obi_ as they were pulled out in fluid motion. To test her right arm, Sora raised her green-hilt Zanpakutō upwards in an almost lazy motion and met Hiyori's blade. She barely felt the collision and surprisingly, the sharp edge did not dent the wood.

Hiyori pulled back a step, only to keep on with a barrage of swings and swipes, and each time her sword had been repelled smoothly with one of Sora's own. Other than that, however, the blonde girl did not make any obvious attack towards her short-statured opponent.

In one moment, Hiyori made a strong leap and Sora ducked in time for the pigtails girl to jump over her. Not an instant later, Sora twirled, her swords ready and they caught the blade of the incoming Asauchi in their cross point, a breath away from the blonde girl's eye. That single moment of pause gave Sora an opportunity to inspect the wooden shafts of her bokken and was relieved to find they suffered absolutely no damage.

"Che."Hiyori curled her lip, grimacing in annoyance."You wouldn't be such a hot-shot, wouldja, if ya didn't have both of those toothpicks."

Sora tightened her grip around the _tsuka_ s, holding her Zanpakutō steady as she felt Hiyori pressing the blade of her weapon against them.

She smirked tauntingly at the smaller girl."Come on. You scared I might actually _beat_ your 'superior' steel blade with mere wood?"

"Fuck off!"Hiyori spat."Who's afraid of what, boge."

The blonde Shinigami's expression changed suddenly as she frowned and intoned seriously."You know as well as everyone that I'm incapable of using only one. It's not like I want to show off or anything."

"Yeah, right."Hiyori scoffed and suddenly backed away. She pointed two fingers at the blonde girl, with a nasty smirk across her freckled face."And I also know ya can't do shit against this. Bakudō no ichi. _**Sai**_!"

Sora gave a small, barely audible gasp when her arms flew open wide against her will. It felt as if giant hands gripped against them with relentless constraint and tried to force them behind her back. The blonde Shinigami tensed her muscles, her knuckles white as she clasped the handles of her twin Zanpakutō and struggled to prevent the invisible power of the Kidō spell from locking her hands behind her back, where she would be left completely open to Hiyori's next attack.

**Fight it**.  
Sora was surprised to hear the whisper of her Instinct so much more clear than ever before.  
**You're stronger than this. Fight it.**

Sora watched as Hiyori made a dash towards her, sniggering with a triumphant glee.  
"You're done now Tsu-baka!"

Sora clenched her teeth, her glare sending sparks of irritation Hiyori's way before she let a surge of her golden reiatsu erupt around her form. With an abrupt motion, Sora spread her arms free as though she had broken the imaginary chains bounding her and almost immediately she felt the intrusive Kidō spell dissolving into nothingness.

The blonde Shinigami spotted in satisfaction a semi-shocked semi-baffled expression that flitted over Hiyori's face as she was in the middle of the run, which was then quickly replaced by a pissed off scowl as the short-statured girl let her own bright pink reiatsu burst out. Sora darted in her direction and her right-handed bokken was just a blur as it whizzed in a fast swing.

Hiyori pushed it aside with her Asauchi, but in that precise moment the wooden tip of the blue-hilt Zanpakutō came rushing forward like a spear, and the pigtails girl stretched her neck as much as she was able to, tilting her head so that she watched in a sidelong, uneasy glance while Sora's bokken pierced the air right beside her temple. Composing herself, Hiyori attacked the green-eyed girl, and as Sora deflected her katana effortlessly, she realized that Hiyori did this to again make some distance in between them.

When the short girl leapt away, panting and angry, she extended her free hand holding it turned towards her target, fingers joined straight and thumb flat against the palm. The incantation she recited came out in a flurry of words.  
_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man!"A swirl of crimson energy generated a pulsing, small bright red orb on her palm." Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hadō no san-juu ichi._ _**Shakkahō**_!"

The moment Hiyori pronounced the name of the offensive Kidō spell, a blast of fiery red, high-temperature flames burst from her palm and hurled at Sora. She, on the other hand, did not move and gazed intently, poker-faced, at the pigtails girl as she was firing the spell.

The fire orb's path was pretty much linear and Sora could leap away, had she wanted to. Instead, she intuitively increased the intensity of her exerting spiritual pressure and held out her left-handed katana, blade pointing down.

Her lips moved faintly, in indistinct whisper.

Swarm of dragonflies made of golden light flitted about.

The moment it collided with the edge of the wooden blade, the crimson sphere split into two gushing streams of energy and where the flames and the sword touched, billows of white steam hissed and surged around the unharmed blonde Shinigami. They mixed with the bright red light of the spell and so obscuring Sora from view for a few moments.

Sora swiped with her left-handed Zanpakutō, completely dispersing the flames of the _Red Fire Cannon_ Hadō spell, the thick vapor still enveloping the blade. And just as well, to prevent anyone from seeing the last of the shimmering dragonflies falling into place, becoming an etching in the bokken's shaft once more and the wood enveloped the tip of the blade, which gave away a peculiar, bluish glimmer before it was completely covered.

Hiyori looked as though she was about to smother the blonde Shinigami with her fierce, disbelieving glare.  
"What the fuck did you do, kisama bakemono!?"She shouted

Sora looked at her with half-hooded eyes, her gaze inscrutable and her face holding evident boredom.  
"I'm getting tired of this game, Chibi-chan."

And then, she broke into a sprint. Being very fast, Sora reached Hiyori in a matter of seconds, giving her time only to gasp in surprise before kicking her with the front of her foot flat in the stomach. The short girl flew backwards and rolled away, and when she finally stopped, she started coughing for air.

"Hi-Hiyori-chan!"Her bespectacled friend almost shrieked in dread.

Sora strode towards the short-statured Shinigami, carrying her bokken at her sides in an almost carefree grasp. She heard running footsteps to her left, assuming they belonged to Hiyori's friend as the girl was rushing to her side.

The green-eyed girl had to admit she felt a little strange, as though her legs moved her on their own accord yet not quite. It wasn't as though she wasn't aware of her actions, she merely felt slightly… off. Lightheaded would be more correct to say.

Contemplating this, she had already arrived before Hiyori. The pigtails girl lifted her head, darting a venomous glare at Sora, while the blonde Shinigami gave her an indifferent look.

"Warui, I forgot."She said, her tone level."Have I ever warned you not to mess with me?"

"Kutabare."Hiyori sneered.

Sora shrugged her shoulders.

"Yamete!"The scream was followed by the bespectacled girl launching herself over Hiyori, hugging her round the shoulders."Please! Don't hurt her!"She gazed at Sora pleadingly, with eyes full of tears.

This brought a look of puzzlement over Sora's features.  
"I wasn't going to-"  
"SORA!"

The voice startled Sora and recognizing it, her blood froze in her veins. Turning towards the direction it came from, the green-eyed girl saw Captain Urahara standing under the _kairō_ and his eyes were hardened with cold disapproval, but gleamed with angry disappointment.

And when Sora noticed two other girls Hiyori hung out with behind her Division Captain, barely containing triumphant sneers, Sora figured out she had been set up.

"Urahara Ta-"  
"Damare!"

The harshness in his voice stabbed her like a knife through the heart. Sora felt like she was suffocating. Urahara quickly approached the girls and whether he noticed Sora giving away a jerk of fright at his closeness or not, he did not show. It was possible he hadn't even bothered to notice. He helped Hiyori stand up.

"If you're feeling unwell, I'll have some of the senior officers escort you to the 4th Division."

"No, thanks, I'm fine."Hiyori sounded irritated as she gave her quick reply.

Urahara looked her over for a few brief moments, before nodding."Alright. Then, Mizuko-san, will you please take her to her room?"

The bespectacled girl sniffed, and then nodded a few times."H-hai."

"Good. Go along then."Urahara gave them a warm smile and watched as the two girls joined the other two in the _kairō_ , before going towards the dorms.

It didn't escape Sora's notice how Hiyori brushed her other two friends off, as though she was angry with them over something. But it was unimportant. Everything else was insignificant compared to when the warmth in Captain Urahara's grey eyes was replaced with the same icy displeasure from a few moments ago, but he refused to turn around to face her and Sora observed his profile as this change occurred.

"Taichō, please let me explain-"

"No."He cut her off.

Sora averted her gaze for a moment before darting a glare back at him with ache in her sea-green eyes.  
"But you're wrong!"

"And how was I wrong?"This time, the blond Captain of the Twelfth turned around to look at her with a glare of his own.

There was a silence for an instant or two, before Urahara spoke in somewhat lower tone of voice.  
"I thought we talked about this. You promised you'd stay out of troubles."

"And I did! We were just fighting for a bit, but neither of us got the other hurt seriously or intended to."

"Those two said you started it."

"And you believe them?"Sora asked in stark disbelief, with quaking voice.

Urahara was quiet for a bit, his expression grim.

"That doesn't matter now. I knew it would have to come to this sooner or later. And there's only one way to make it stop."

Sora furrowed her brows."What are you saying?"

"Gomen nasai, Sora-kun. I tried to put it off for as long as possible…"The young grey-eyed Captain heaved a heavy sigh."Tomorrow morning, you're transferring to the 6th Division."

Sora was left to stare at him speechless. The sound of Urahara's voice as he announced his decision drowned by her own heart shattering to pieces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Daishō** \- a matched pair of Japanese traditional swords, most commonly katana and wakizashi; literally "big-little"
> 
> **Kairō** \- the Japanese version of cloister; covered, outer corridor  
>  _ **(en.)(wikipedia.)(org/)(wiki/)(Kairō)**_
> 
> **Tekkō** \- hand covers
> 
> **Samue** -Japanese clothing of Budhist Zen monks, but nowadays it ha become a general casual or work wear.  
>  _ **(en.)(wikipedia.)(org/)(wiki/)(Samue)**_
> 
> And in case I haven't explained it earlier:
> 
> **Fusuma** \- large, rectangular panels that can slide from side to side and used to either redefine spaces within a room, or act as doors. Historically, they were pained often with scenes of nature. but today the graphics and patterns are printed.
> 
> **Shōji** \- door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo.
> 
> **Seiza** \- the traditional formal ways of siting in Japan.
> 
> **Furoshiki** \- a type of traditional Japanese wrapping cloth traditionally used to transport clothes, gifts, or other goods.  
>  _ **(en.)(wikipedia.)(org/)(wiki/)(Furoshiki)**_
> 
> _"Wait and weigh your blows carefully."_ \- Valen Shadowbreath, Neverwinter Nights: Hordes of the Underdark
> 
> _"Fear is for the enemy. Fear and bullets."_ \- CROW 1989 comic by James O'Barr. Here paraphrased to suit the situation.
> 
> _"Look forward. Walk forth. Never, ever stop. Turning back will make you weak. Cowardice will cause your death and those you want to protect."_ \- Tite Kubo. Zangetsu's advice to Ichigo.
> 
> _"Alive means possibility. Death does you no good in this world, neither to give nor to receive."_ \- have read something like this somewhere years ago, but I can't for the life of me remember if it was a story, a novel, a comic or a fanfiction. I wrote it at the back of a notebook because it sounded awesome and it kinda stuck with me. If you know where the phrase is from, let me know so that I might give the author a proper credit.
> 
> _no ichi_ \- number one
> 
> _no san-juu ichi_ \- number thirty one
> 
> _ano baka_ \- that fool/idiot
> 
> _o jama shimasu_ \- pardon for the intrusion
> 
> _satte_ \- well, then
> 
> _sou ka_ \- I see
> 
> _gomen nasai_ \- I am sorry
> 
> _boku (wa, no)_ \- I, soft-masculine form; friendly, polite; can be used by young and/or tomboyish girls as well
> 
> _sore dakeda_ \- that is all
> 
> _dakedo_ \- however; even though/if; although; and; but;
> 
> _Goteijyuusantai_ \- Gotei 13
> 
> _demo_ \- but
> 
> _ii ye_ \- that's fine; never mind
> 
> _genki_ \- I'm/it's fine
> 
> _honto-ni_ \- really; truly; honestly
> 
> _mataku_ \- good grief; geez
> 
> _wakatta_ \- alright; fine
> 
> _onna_ \- woman
> 
> _wakatteru_ \- I understand
> 
> _moushiwake arimasen_ \- please forgive me
> 
> _anata no tamashi_ \- your soul
> 
> _da to_ \- is it; you say;
> 
> _sou desu_ \- that's right
> 
> _omae (no) bakamono_ \- you big fool
> 
> _chiga ii masen_ \- that's wrong; that's not right; you're mistaken
> 
> _de wa_ \- well then; in that case
> 
> _ite te te_ \- ow ow ow; ouch
> 
> _ittai_ \- it hurts
> 
> _damare_ \- shut up; be quiet; shut your mouth
> 
> _dame dayo_ \- enough already; don't
> 
> _warii (na); warui_ \- sorry (casual)
> 
> _baka yaro_ \- bastard
> 
> _fuzakeru na_ \- don't fuck with me; don't mess with me
> 
> _sou deshou_ \- (is that) right?
> 
> _kisama bakemono_ \- you freak
> 
> _kutabare_ \- fuck off; screw you
> 
> _yamete_ \- stop


	6. Welcome to the Division Six!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello world, guess who's back! xD Sneakingbear I hope your patience will be rewarded by this two-part chapter. I was planning on updating Sora's story way, _way_ back in August, buuut things happened. Like Fairy Tail. And Bakuman. And the entire Baldur's Gate Saga. And Luke Evans. And I'm sure my Uni was there somewhere…
> 
> But, in all honesty my nine-year-old tomcat died, so I couldn't bring myself to do anything for a long while.
> 
> Hopefully, I'll be back with regular…ish updates and I promise this'll be the last LONG chap you'll see, or read, in a while. The break in between isn't as 'natural' as I wished it to be, but whatever.
> 
> Japanese terms and words are bellow. Hope you'll not get too bored by the chapters, and hope to see your comments. And kudos are appreciated. Also, a warning about OOC, just in case, because I'm not too sure I did Byakuya as well as I could have. Well, you guys will be the judge of that.

* * *

 

When the morning light intruded through her closed eyelids, Sora felt her mind stirring from its half-awake state. She curled up underneath the blankets and comforter, drawing her knees so close to her belly that the pressure was almost uncomfortable. She didn't want to open her eyes. She didn't want to wake up. She wanted it all to be a dream.

But it wasn't.

Today, she was to leave the 12th Division. It wasn't that she was particularly fond of it, nor did she form bonds of camaraderie with her teammates. There was only one reason she liked being there, only one reason that kept her attached to the Twelfth. And now that she was about to go away, she had an uneasy feeling, as though she would never see Urahara Kisuke again.

She didn’t know when it happened, or even why, and she wasn't even sure if what she felt for him was the real thing. But remembering his disappointed gaze, his displeased face, ached a lot.

When she sat up, Sora noticed that two other girls she shared the room with were still asleep, and deeply at that, judging by their tranquil breathing. The room was illuminated by grey light of very early morning and a glance at the sky through the window told Sora that it was going to be a nice day.

Quite the contrast to the storm clouds that kept gathering round her heart.

She rose slowly, her toes curling when her bare feet left the warmth of the covers. She remained sitting for a bit upon the edge of the bed, waiting for the last traces of drowsiness to disappear. Her body was shivering slightly under the cold morning air. Sora sighed softly and it felt like a weight as heavy as lead had settled upon her shoulders, crushing against her chest. A new troublesome burden, earned so shortly after she had finally got rid of the old one.

She reached out to her left where her Zanpakutō lay, side by side, and let her fingers brush over the smooth surfaces of the wooden, sandy-brown blades. The small etchings of dragonflies seemed more alive where touched by gentle sun rays. This calmed her down somewhat. Transferring to another Division wasn't the end of the world and it was silly to think she would never see Captain Urahara again. Sora knew that even taking a glimpse of him from afar on the street would be enough to ease the ache of her heart.

She made her bed and dressed quietly. She hadn't had much things to carry, just enough for everything to fit perfectly into a small bag, plus the _furoshiki_ wrapped box, undisturbed where she had left it on the bedside table the night prior. Donning her bokken through the sash round her waist, Sora didn't bother to take a last glimpse of the room as she made her exit. Her two sleeping roommates never heard her going out.

She hadn't walked far from the door of her room when a loud noise of running footsteps came along the corridor. Sora was only mildly surprised to see whom they belonged to.

Hiyori practically screeched to a halt in front of the vanilla-blonde girl and held onto her knees as she heaved for air. As she observed the back of the shorter girl's head, considering she was still bent over, Sora thought how the little twerp devil might be the first good reason she could somewhat look forward to her transfer.

Having too much pride and not wanting to show just how much she was bothered by Captain Urahara's decision, Sora forced a casual smirk.  
"Ohayo, Chibi-chan. Came for a quick rough and tumble?"

"Uruse, baka yaro."Hiyori growled and lifted her head up, an annoying curl upon her upper lip and her glare very much mirrored her plainly frustrated mood."I didn't come looking your sorry, prissy ass for that!"

The quirk around her mouth fell and Sora's expression was now of frosty indifference.  
"Then what do you want? Hayaku isoide. I'm in a rush."

"Cheh. I don't like ya! From day one, since I saw you waltzing in the Academy like you own the goddamned place I didn't like ya and I won't ever like ya. And I'd punch it straight into your face, but I'd never lower myself to set anyone up, not even a pesky pain like yourself."

Sora frowned."Are you saying you didn't plan that whole cheap stitch up last night? That's a little hard to believe considering there's no love lost between us."

"Those two idiots did it on their own! Mizuko and I had no idea!"

This piece of news did not leave Sora nonplussed. She actually had her suspicions, and Hiyori wasn't the smartest one around. Besides, crude and insensitive she may be, but never downright malicious. But it didn't matter now either way. It wouldn't change anything.

Sora closed her eyes for a moment, sighing inaudibly."Whatever."

She wanted to move on, but Hiyori prevented her by grabbing her uniform and gave her a small shove back. She stared with a stubborn frown into the taller girl's cold eyes.

"Nan' da?"Sora posed in her usual calm manner.

"You lousy dumbass, I'm tellin' you I didn't do it!"

"So what? I couldn't care less if you did or didn't."Sora shrugged casually.

"Tch!"  
Hiyori tugged at Sora's _kosode_ , pulling the girl lower so that she could get into her face.  
"Are ya sayin' that me making an ass of myself in Taichō's office doesn't matter shit?"

Now, _that_ made Sora blink and watch the shorter girl dumbfounded and wide-eyed.  
"What were you doing at Taichō's?"

"I was tryin' to explain things, shithead! Explain things!"  
Hiyori shouted, but a barely there flush on her cheeks was speaking far louder than her.

"Huh."Sora straightened and removed the other girl's hand where she was gripping her clothes."So you _can_ be honest once in a blue moon."

"What the hell's that supposed to mean, huh?! Shitty mushroom head."

Sora chuckled."Gokurou sama de~s. And to show my appreciation…"She held out the wrapped box with a playful smirk."Dozo."

"O-oi! What the…"  
With a baffled expression, Hiyori reflexively caught the box as it was dropped unceremoniously into her hands.

Using the moment the shorter girl was distracted by staring bewildered at the package in her hands, Sora breezed past her in a casual stride.

She gave Hiyori a laid-back half wave behind her shoulder.  
"See you around in a hundred years or so, Chibi-chan!"

Once Sora was sure she wouldn't be followed and that she was alone, she dropped that unruffled, carefree attitude, allowing her face to fall back into a grimace of dismal.

The halls of the Division were still relatively empty, save for the few higher-ranking officers going on about their daily duties, barely paying attention to her. Sora was surprised to find her step moderately normal, neither too rushed nor too slow, as she made her way to the front yard of the 12th Division. After all, she wasn't really willing to leave, but there also wasn't a reason anymore to make her want to stay.

Perhaps, she mused, her transfer wouldn't make her feel as miserable if it had been done under different circumstances. No matter, she cannot go anywhere else but forward. That idea made it easier to endure her current situation, as Sora valiantly braced herself for whatever it was to come.

What did, as soon as Sora exited the barracks and spotted the person standing on the path leading to the gate of the Twelfth Division, forced her step to falter.

"Urahara… Taichō."She uttered in hesitant voice.

He gazed at her with stern eyes, but otherwise his expression was hard to read.  
"Sora-kun."He sighed, heavily the girl noticed, and produced a folded piece of paper from the inner pocket of his _haori_. "Here, your transfer documents."

Sora's heart sunk suddenly and she came to a stunning realization that she was actually hoping he reconsidered his decision, that he was there to prevent her from going away. And when she understood that wasn't the case, the blonde girl was at a loss. The very second she laid eyes on him, Sora felt her determination crumble to bits. Every ounce of her resolve to confront what lied ahead and persist, without looking back, evaporated by Captain Urahara's very presence.

No. Sora was certain that had she taken even a momentary glimpse of him, it would shatter her resolution nevertheless.

Realizing she was staring more than was appropriate, the blonde Shinigami composed herself and approached her Captain, hers for the last time, and took the proffered document from him without a word. The lump threatening to tear her throat to shreds prevented her to will her voice out anyway. The girl gripped the paper, trying to hide the faint trembling in her hand.

Then she just stood there, her eyes downcast and noted that Urahara lingered near as well. She wished dejectedly she could take his chamomile fragrance with her, to remind her a bit of him wherever she was going. And the warmth of his hand, the tenderness of his fingertips scraping against her scalp as he tussled her hair. Now, that same hand remained obstinately at his side.

"Ja…"He started, tentatively."Gambatte ne. Sora-kun."

Sora thought how he waited for her to give that single, meek nod so he would hastily walk away. She heaved a deep sigh of resignation, closed her eyes for an instant, before she quickly darted her look in the direction Captain of the Twelfth had took to. She pressed her lips together, watching after his back and could not quite shake off the foreboding sense that this was truly the last time she was doing so. She took in his retreating slender figure, noted to memory his stride, the flapping of his white captain's coat, the proud _kanji_ of the number twelve he carried upon his slim shoulders, his messy, fair hair, the cane he clutched in his hand.

Then, Sora made a very deep bow, her eyelids fluttering closed, as she said her silent goodbye.

She stayed like that until her ears could no longer follow the sound of his footsteps, which perhaps took a minute or two, though it seemed much longer. And just as the green-eyed girl turned again towards the gate she was met with a warm, comforting smile of Yoruichi Shihouin, reflected against the pair of bright orbs, the color of liquid gold that were her eyes. They stood in perfect contrast to her dark, mocha-shaded skin and short, purple hair, which spiky strands gathered to make a resemblance of cat's ears on top of her head, only adding to her overall feline appearance.

Usually playful and cunning, her gaze now was that of gentle understanding.  
"Yo, gaki. Goin' already?"

"Yoruichi-sama. Hai."Sora averted her downcast gaze aside."I'm leaving."

"Maa, can't be helped, I suppose."The Captain of the Second Division approached the blonde Shinigami and patted her head."Tonikaku, keep your chin up. I reckon you'll do fine in the Sixth."

Sora glanced up at her, with just a tinge of hopefulness in her eyes.  
"Yeah?"

Yoruichi grinned.  
"Sure! Not every change is a bad one, kid. Besides, it'll do you good to spend some time away from that wacko Kisuke's abysmal influence, nee?"  
Then the dark-skinned woman pinched Sora's cheeks with the gesture of heartening encouragement.  
"Knock 'em dead, gaki!"

Sora couldn't help but to smile politely, although truth be told, she wasn't really into it.  
"Let's hope it wouldn't come to that, Yoruichi-sama."

"Hn! If you ask me, a _certain someone_ could use a good knock, if only to get that stick out of his butt. Mataku!"The Commander of the Stealth Force heaved a dramatically suffering sigh."Talk about a complete one-eighty from how that short-fused kid used to be…"

Sora blinked at her perplexedly, really having no clue whom she was talking about. Seeing her expression, Yoruichi laughed with her mischievous, ringing laughter and patted Sora's head more enthusiastically.

"Go on, don't make those toffee-nosed gits wait ya! And if trouble comes looking for you, make sure to come and see me, 'kay?"

Sora nodded."Un! Arigatou, Yoruichi sama!"

"Ii kara, ii kara."The yellow-eyed woman smiled good-naturedly.

Though her determination was still shaken, the blonde Shinigami made up her mind of not letting herself feel sad. Not before the day is over anyway.

The Captain of the 2nd Division watched a moment later the blonde Shinigami walking away towards the large gate.

ooOooOooOoo

The last half an hour Sarukagi Hiyori spent in a staring contest. Well, it would be one, if the wrapped box in front of her had any eyes. The pigtailed girl sat in informal _agura_ in one of the upper floor's outer corridors, her arms crossed and her face scrunched up in a scowl of obstinate exasperation. She glared suspiciously at the box that stuck-up prissy Tsu-baka had given her, so hard as though trying to penetrate through colorful _furoshiki_ and the casing, and somehow deduce what was inside.

That was how her bespectacled friend Mizuko had found her.  
"Hiyori-chan! I've been looking all over for you! Let's go get some breakfa-"

"Quiet!"The short-statured girl cut her off, her eyes stubbornly glued to the box."I'm trying to think."

"A-ano…"Mizuko tentatively stepped around the other side of the wrapped package and observed it inquisitively."Isn't that…"

"Yup."

A pause and then Mizuko raised her bewildered eyes to her friend.  
"Did you take-?"

This time, Hiyori glared at her irritatingly.  
"'Course not baaaka!"

The bespectacled girl lowered herself in a comfortable _seiza_ across from her friend so that the _furoshiki_ wrapped box was in between them.  
"Then… how did you come to have it?"

Hiyori snorted derisively, snapping her angry glare away.  
"The mushroom head gave it to me."

"Doushite?"

"The hell if I know!"Hiyori groaned impatiently."Cheh! Aitsu kono boge!"

"Why won't you open it?"

"Are you nuts? What if it's some prank that idiot left as a farewell gift?"

"But Tsubaki-san doesn't seem the type to do something like that. Nee?"

Hiyori huffed and glanced back at the wrapped box. Very distrustfully.

Mizuko smiled a little, watching her friend and knowing that she was simply bothered with receiving a gift from a girl she never had a decent conversation with. Hiyori was too busy yelling and arguing and Sora remaining calm and composed, which only further served to set the smaller girl off.

That's why the bespectacled girl reached out to undo the tied _furoshiki_. Hiyori didn't stop her, moreover she couldn't quite hide her sparked interest to find out what it was in the package. Once the colorful wrapping cloth was splayed out around its contents, it revealed that the box-like container was nothing but a thus-shaped high lid set over a square plate.

Mizuko lifted it up and both girls watched with wide, glittering eyes at the large slice of perfect cake, the chocolate cream slightly oozing down the sides and the raspberries whole and freshly red. There were even six small forks upon the plate, only a further invitation to freely gorge on the mouth-watering desert.

"Ano… Hiyori-chan…"

"What?"

"What… should we do?"

"W-what're you askin' me for?"

"Well, Tsubaki-san gave it to you."

"So what? I didn't ask her for it!"

"But… you know… it really looks…"  
Mizuko gulped.

Hiyori suspiciously held her sleeve over her mouth.  
"Darn it, it'd be such a waste to just leave it be. Right?"

Mizuko nodded avidly.  
"Yeah, yeah, definitely!"

"'Sides! Why else would Tsu-baka have me hold onto it? What if it goes bad?"

"That! …would really be a waste."Mizuko balled her hands into fists.

"That's right! I know what we're gonna do! Mizuko!"

The bespectacled girl held out a small fork, the round lenses of her glasses gleaming.  
"Already on it, boss!"

"Yosh!"

And so, without further ado, the two girls dug in.

ooOooOooOoo

It took her a little longer than she had previously thought, and after a bit over half an hour, Sora arrived before the large gate bearing a kanji of the number six. She inhaled slowly, deeply, a bracing breath in order to ease her palpitating heart. She couldn't help her anxiousness after all.

She introduced herself to the Shinigami guards at the gate, and after looking over the document Captain Urahara had sent her with, they let her in and were considerate enough to explain the way to Captain Ginrei Kuchiki's office.

The barracks of the Sixth Division were much smaller than the enormous complex of the Twelfth. The courtyard was very orderly and beautifully arranged, with the trees of sakura dominating the majority of it. Obviously, great care and assiduousness were involved in creating such a wonderful, peace-invoking place. Easily navigating her way among the several buildings housing the offices and living quarters, Sora admired the stunning beauty of the gardens, wondering if this truly were the place she would be living in from now on.

Walking around the outer corridor, Sora met a Shinigami of long, lemon-yellow hair tied in a low ponytail and of warm, brotherly-kind chocolate brown eyes, slanted and a little droopy, who was very polite when she asked him (again, just in case) for Captain Ginrei's office and she was relieved to find out that she was on the right way. The brown-eyed Shinigami also told her that she could have arrived there quicker had she actually entered the main office building, to which Sora replied that she was too mesmerized by the garden. This seemed to make the 6th Division Shinigami appear extremely pleased.

Not soon after that brief conversation, Sora paused before the _shōji_ of the back entrance to Captain Ginrei's office. Yet again, she took a calming breath, as she mentally prepared herself and just as the blonde girl raised her lightly clenched fist in order to knock, she paused when a pair of voices drifted over to her.

"I really do not think that will be necessary, Jii-sama."A deep, smooth voice said.

"Do not be so stubborn, boy. I have explained my reasons already."Sora recognized the voice of the Sixth Division Captain.

"Nevertheless, she's going to be a bother."That smoothly deep voice drawled in a boring tone.

Sora felt a flame of indignity coming to life inside her belly. Frowning, and now with stubborn determination, she rapped against the wooden frame of the _shōji_ , with a slightly more briskness than she had intended to.

A brief instant of pause, and then.  
"Enter."

Sora steered the sliding panel aside and in a spacious room that served as the office of the leader of the Sixth, with big windows and bookshelves lining the walls, her eyes first fell upon Kuchiki Ginrei and for a moment their gazes met. However, her attention was drawn in another direction, or more accurately, towards a mighty reiatsu present there.

The green-eyed girl could not see his face, nor tell how old he was, because the tall, slender man stood with his back turned to her. His hair was pitch-black and fell over his shoulders in silky tresses. The thick strands directly above his right ear were pulled back tightly by a hairpiece of characteristic design Sora had never seen before. Beside the common _shihakushō_ and fingerless white _tekkō_ which only covered the back of his hands, Sora spotted the armband of Vice-Captain the yet nameless young man sported around his left arm.  
Besides this, there was nothing else noteworthy about him, except for his reiatsu that seemed to make the very marrow in her bones freeze from terror.

Subconsciously, perhaps, Sora let her own reiatsu seep forth protectively, and the pressure against her was a little more tolerable.

"Byakuya."The elder noble warned softly.

A glance over his shoulder thrown at the blonde girl, revealed angular, pretty face of the young aristocrat and he gave her an icy peek underneath his lashes. He sniffed haughtily, and averted his coal-black eyes in bored disinterest.

Sora wasn't aware she lacked air until that impressive reiatsu was almost completely withdrawn. Composing herself quickly, she remembered her place and made a bow.

"Kuchiki Taichō."

"Come on in, Tsubaki Sora-kun."

"Hai."Closing the door behind her, Sora approached the desk, coming to stand next to Kuchiki Ginrei's grandson. She dared a side-long, cautious glance at the tall young man, but he ignored her entirely.

Sighing inwardly, Sora turned her attention back to the elderly Captain of the Sixth and handed over the document she was holding.  
"My transfer papers, sir."

Ginrei Kuchiki nodded, accepting them. However, instead of looking them over, he simply put the document aside. Sora gave him a curious look.

"Aren't you going to read it?"

"There is no need. I have watched your progress throughout the Shinōreijutsuin and I know you come with good recommendations."

A pang of shame stabbed through her stomach.  
"But, sir! I think you should know…"

"How appalling."  
The smooth, rich voice of Kuchiki Byakuya cut her words off like an inconspicuous, lethally sharp blade. When Sora glanced over to him, he glared at her disapprovingly, his dark grey eyes a pair of glaciers.

The blonde Shinigami furrowed her brows, feeling insulted by the demeaning look in his eyes.  
"And what is so appalling in wanting to clarify the reasons for my transfer? Kuchiki Fukutaichō."

Of course she knew of him — who didn't? — only now she was able to put the name to the face. For a time, while Sora was in her final years at the Academy, there had been a talk throughout the Seireitei about an individual from one of the noble families who possessed outstanding prowess from a very young age. Reportedly, he had proven himself more than capable of taking the position of Sixth Division's Second-in-Command and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he was also the Captain's grandson.

They only failed to mention that he was also a gigantic stick-in-the-mud.

"Hn."The young Lieutenant of the Sixth snorted and averted his gaze away from Sora."That you have the gall to even question, let alone object, your superior's decision is atrocious."

Sora frowned at him."That's not how I meant."

"Tsubaki-kun."The voice of Ginrei Kuchiki made the blonde Shinigami turn her attention to the elderly Captain. "I have no interest in your history with your previous Division. I have been asking Urahara Kisuke for a while now that he allows your transfer to the Sixth Division. In fact, I insisted upon it."

"May I ask why, sir?"

Captain Kuchiki closed his eyes for a moment before continuing.  
"Your instructors at the Shin'ō Academy all agreed that you possess a remarkable talent with sword and have praised your level-headedness in critical situations. Also, you have been one of the topmost students of your generation."

Sora felt uneasy despite the fact that what the Sixth Division Captain said was true. She was smart but wasn't of genius intellect. She was simply studying a little more harder.  
"Um… I couldn't be otherwise, sir."She started a little insecurely. "Surely you are aware that I cannot perform any Kidō at all, and that my Hakuda and Hohō levels are those of a beginner. That's why I need to do well in every other area that I can."

The green-eyed girl could swear there was a hint of approving smile in Ginrei Kuchiki's otherwise stoic expression.  
"That is why, Tsubaki-kun, I consider you to be the perfect candidate of the position I am granting you."

This came rather unexpectedly. Sora blinked, dumbfounded.  
"What do you mean, sir?"

_He can't possibly mean a Seat in the Division, can he? No way! I'm not even close of deserving one. Hell, Gin is way more suitable for that than I am._

"It is not a Seat, per se," The elderly Captain clarified, upon seeing the blonde girl's shocked expression. "But it is an important role nevertheless. I wish of you to be Byakuya's personal assistant. His right hand, so to speak."

Sora blinked. Once and long.  
"A what?"

ooOooOooOoo

"You know, she reeealy pisses me off!"Complained Hiyori, munching a mouthful of delicious cake.

"Who does?"Mizuko asked innocently, taking another forkful of cake.

"Tsu-baka, TSU-BAKA. Who else?"

"Hmm, I thought pretty much everyone ticks Hiyori-chan off."

"Yeah, but she's _royally_ pissing me off. Hn! I went straight to Taichō first thing in the morning, to tell 'im you and I had nothing to do with that lame scam those two idiots set up. And what did I get for bein' nice?"Hiyori did a mocking imitation of Sora's manner of speech, her face deadpan. " _'Yeah, good work, whatever.'_ The hell!!"She bellowed in frustration.

"Well, maybe she gave Hiyori-chan this cake to say thanks?"Mizuko suggested, nibbling on a gobbet of creamy chocolate-and-raspberry heavenly delight.

Hiyori snorted derisively."I don’t need her stupid thanks! I'd eat the cake anyway. Heh, what a dumbass. She shoulda known better than to leave it with me."

"Sou des. But perhaps she was hoping Hiyori-san would grow a few inches, ne?"

"What was that?"Hiyori said warningly, only half-opening one eye, as she was currently engrossed in stuffing her mouth with yet another rich chunk.

There was a muffled sound to her right, like of someone choking on too large a piece of chocolate-and-raspberry cake, or, having his mouth stowed of the same. Thankfully, Hiyori was in Zen mode at the moment to take a notice of anything, let alone that another two forks were missing from the plate and that the ample hunk of cake was becoming smaller at a quicker pace.

Her bespectacled friend, however, was more observant and she stared in confusion in between the two individuals that who-knows-when had joined them.

"Ii ye, ii ye."Came a chiming chuckle, over the choking, unintelligible protests."And I agree with Mizuko-chan here. Tsubaki probably just wanted to show that she appreciated you being honest."

Hiyori gave an irritated kind of snort again, but it seemed somehow half-hearted, especially as abashed tinge of pink bloomed across the bridge of her nose.

"O-of course I was! I even told her so! I'd rather punch a piece of my mind to her snooty mug than do somethin' sneaky behind her back."

"Hoooh, that's real admirable av yah kid!"The previous voice praised her, around a mouthful of desert.

"Isn't it, isn't it? I never thought I'd see a day when Sora-kun and Hiyori-san become friends."

"WHAT _friends_?!"Hiyori bristled in offense.

She had finally turned around to see both the Captain of 12th Division and the Captain of the 2nd sitting comfortably with her and Mizuko, helping themselves to some of the cake.

Kisuke blinked at her, his goofily confused expression in place.  
"Why, aren't you? Sora-kun even gave you this delicious cake her Grandmother made to help Hiyori-san grow."Then, he started laughing with a silly grin."Although, considering the amount of calories it has, maybe you'll grow in all different places, nee? Ha hah hah ha."

The world came to a still for an instant, in which two pairs of eyes glared frozenly at the blond Captain, while the third simply looked away, obviously embarrassed and too well-mannered to say anything. As opposed to the other two.

"Kisuke no hage/aho!"  
Yoruichi and Hiyori exclaimed in tandem, before launching their fist and foot respectively straight into the unfortunate Twelfth Captain's foolish face.

Sporting a purple eye and a swollen cheek a minute later, Urahara wailed at the calamity called "women's pride" that befell him.

"How dare you play with a girl's heart, shitty baldhead Kisuke?!"Hiyori was seething.  
"You're such a tactless moron Kisuke!"Yoruichi berated her longtime friend.

Utterly helpless and puzzled, Urahara turned to the only other girl who hadn't taken her ire at him. Although, judging by the purse of her lips and the way she held her eyes closed while quietly nibbling the small tidbit of the cake, one could say that the bespectacled girl was offended just as much as the other two.

"E-etto…"Kisuke begun hesitantly, probably reading her upset aura, but most surely because he was tentative to speak over his abused face."Mizuko-saaan? Might you explain what I did wrong, because I certainly have no clue?"

The girl sniffed."It's a well-known rule never to mention GW to a woman."

"Ano… GW?"Urahara appeared even more clueless.

Mizuko finished with her bite of cake."Gaining weight."She clarified.

"Oooh, sou desu ka!"The blond Captain's grey eyes lit up with understanding and he raised a finger as he posed his question."Ja, would 'eating a mountain-full of delicious deserts will prematurely get you middle-age spread' be considered politically correct?"

"WRONG!"  
Two voices cried in unison and another successful series of punch-plus-kick set the unlucky Captain of the Twelfth flying.

"Aho!"Yoruichi yelled after him, incensed and still wielding her fist."You dare call the staggeringly beautiful me _an old woman_?!"

"Go and die, kono yaro!"Hiyori joined her, not caring one bit that she had just knockout-ed her own Captain. Twice. "And fer your information I can eat dozens of these and not get a pound! So,"  
Hiyori made a rather rude gesture by sticking her tongue out and pulling her lower eyelid down. "Bleeeeh!"

ooOooOooOoo

Byakuya heaved a tired, albeit almost inaudible sigh, his eyes closed in an expression of set exasperation. If she weren't standing right next to him, Sora would not have heard it.

"Tsubaki-kun."Ginrei begun in a patient tone, holding his hands together upon the desk."Byakuya will have a lot of responsibilities in near future and not only as the Lieutenant of the Sixth Division. He will become both the Captain of the Sixth Division and the leader of Kuchiki clan, once I retire. I need someone with your disposition to help him with these tasks."

The blonde Shinigami found herself speechless and utterly confounded with the unexpected turn of events. She had left her position-less post at the Twelfth Division under troublesome circumstances, only to be offered a station that perhaps might even be on the par with that of Seated officer.

Sora didn't know what to make of that. She didn't feel ecstatic nor privileged. Only that she wasn't anywhere near deserving such an important calling.

"Please forgive my boldness, Kuchiki Taichō, but I must decline."The green-eyed girl said in her usual calm voice.

Sora could swear that she almost felt it, Byakuya Kuchiki's shocked look as he whipped it at her. On the other hand, his grandfather appeared pensive.

"Why would you want that?"He asked the vanilla-blonde Shinigami."Any one other would leap at the opportunity."

"Hai. Demo… I think that my inexperience would only serve to hinder Kuchiki Fukutaichō."Sora answered honestly.

"Hm."The elderly Captain of the Sixth closed his eyes."Do you think that my grandson was born with the pre-knowledge of how to head one of the mightiest families in Soul Society? Or with all the necessary skills of a Captain? Chigai masen, Tsubaki-kun."The old man lifted his lids slightly, his pale, black eyes glinting in the morning light.  
"All of these are learnt and acquired over time with hard work and diligence. You may still be a novice Shinigami, yes, but I know for a fact that you are very studious in your duties, so I believe you will do well in aiding my grandson in his."

"Hai."Sora closed her eyes, making a small, apologetic bow. "Please forgive my rudeness, Kuchiki Taichō."

The grey-haired noble huffed, before he started to get up from his seat.  
"In that case, I will leave you two to it."

Byakuya perked his head when he saw his grandfather ready to leave.  
"You are leaving, Jii-sama?"

"Yes, I have other pressing matters at the manor."Sora was surprised to realize that Ginrei was taller than his grandson when the man stopped to pat Byakuya's shoulder.  
"I will leave Division in your care, Byakuya."

The black-haired young man closed his eyes in resignation."Hai, wakari mashita."

Giving him a nod of appreciation, his grandfather then glanced at, still a little stunned, Sora's direction.  
"Tsubaki-kun, you may leave your things here in the meanwhile. When your room is ready someone will come to pick them up for you."

The green-eyed girl nodded.  
"Hai. Arigatou gozaimasu."

With that, Captain Ginrei left the office, but not before wishing both of them to have a good day.

Sora let her big, sea-green eyes roam upward. Yes, a good day, indeed.

ooOooOooOoo

Sometime later, Kisuke Urahara, pathetically sat in immaculate _seiza_ somewhere in the corner, his face smeared in different shades of blue and purple and covered with angry bumps. He watched longingly at the three women finishing up the last remnant of Sora Grandmother's cake with deliberately exaggerated joy and relish.

He exhaled a long, suffering sigh."Sooora-kuuun, doko ni iru? Please save me from these hyenas…"

Yoruichi threw a threatening glare at him."You said something, Kisuke?"

"No-no, nothing."The Captain of the Twelfth waved his hands in denial and attempted to smile, but failed as his cheeks hurt considerably.

"Humph!"The dark-skinned 2nd Division Captain tipped her chin up to regard her colleague with scrutiny."I didn't quite catch that, wanna come over here and tell it closer to my ear?"She beckoned ominously with her fork."Kochi, kochi."

Urahara raised his hand in apologetic gesture."Nope, I'm fine."

Hiyori snorted annoyingly."What's the use wailing now for that mushroom head boge? Yer the one who decided to transfer her in the first place!"

"Even after Hiyori-chan made a monkey out of herself and tried to dissuade Taichō from it."Mizuko chimed in.

The pigtails girl darted an irritated glance at her."I wasn't tryin' that hard Mizuko!"

"Hm? Is that so?"The bespectacled girl blinked quizzically.

"Oi! Weren't you angry with her too?"Hiyori asked suspiciously.

The bespectacled-girl glanced aside, nipping her fork.  
"Well, I _was_ upset. Now that I think about it, I think Yushima Fukutaichō would protect any of us just the same."

"Cheh."Hiyori leaned back against her arm, her palm pressed against the floorboards.

Yoruichi watched her messy-haired friend carefully."Regretting now?"

"It's not that…"Urahara said uneasily, while checking if he still had all molars."Truthfully, I _was_ thinking about transferring her to Kuchiki-san's division for a while, and he didn't lack the enthusiasm for buggering me about it either, just… I guess the way I did it was a little…"

"Uncalled for?"Suggested Yoruichi, her eyes scornful.

Urahara looked undecided."I don't know… Hiyori-san, did Sora-kun seem a little different to you?"

"Huh?"Hiyori cocked an eyebrow."Dunno, she was her old calm irritating self."

Mizuko pressed her curled finger against her chin contemplatively.  
"But… after she had broken out of Hiyori-chan's binding spell, Tsubaki-san did appear a little… too composed? Chiga ii masu. Cold would be a better word."

"I know that kid would stay unruffled even if the sky was fallin'," The Commander of Onmitsukidō joined in."But I'd never say insensitive."

"Che, what a drag!"Hiyori exclaimed, frustrated because she had to, yet again, to speak up for someone who was constantly getting on her nerves."You were too friggin' rash!"She accused her Division Captain."I told ya, you dumb Kisuke, that we weren't planning on killin' each other!"

"But you also didn't look like you were in a simple friendly spar Hiyori-san!"Urahara pointed out."And Sora-kun was… not herself, I think. The way she managed to break through a Bakudō spell and then repel the Hadō one as well is mind-blowing, to say the least. I am not sure what to think of that."He admitted reluctantly.

"Then why send her away?"Yoruichi asked, her arms crossed."Sure, she didn't see eye to eye with Sarukagi, but as far as I know Tsubaki wasn't making any serious troubles."

Urahara blew air out through his nose and glanced up at the sky."I guess because she wasn't really fitting here. And I failed to watch over her properly like I promised. Besides that, Kuchiki Taichō was very eager to have her in his ranks, so I accepted."

"Hah!"Hiyori had a nasty smirk plastered over her face, revealing her single prominent canine."If you ask me, that Tsu-baka's gonna fit in just great with all those puffed-up, snobby nobles."

"Wait a minute, Kisuke."Something caught the Shihouin clan leader's attention."Why _did_ Ginrei-jii insisted so much on taking her in? In the end, she is a rookie."

"Wakarimasen."Urahara shrugged his shoulders."Mostly, he said it was because of her personality, that she'd do fine in pacifying a… certain hothead, though frankly I've no idea whom he was talking about."

Yoruichi's topaz eyes were the size of saucers." _That_ kid?!"

"You know who that is, Yoruichi-san?"The Captain of the Twelfth asked.

The purple-haired woman sighed, looking a little perturbed."Yeah, sure, but… he's not like that now, not since his dad died. He's no fun anymore, ano gaki."Yoruichi said with forlorn regret.

ooOooOooOoo

It had been twenty minutes since Ginrei Kuchiki left his office. The constant grating of the sharp point of a fountain pen against the paper filled Sora's ears. Even so, the room somehow still managed to stay continuously silent.

For twenty whole minutes Sora had remained standing in front of the desk where currently sat her new superior, filling in report after report. She wasn't aware of her own stubbornness until she stayed in perfect stance of attention, her arms folded behind her back and her shoulders squared, observing the black-haired young Vice-Captain all the while.

Not even a blink. Not even a brisk glance at her direction. Not anything that would indicate Kuchiki Byakuya had acknowledged her presence. Sora sincerely doubted that the paperwork he was doing was something that really required his undivided attention. No, it was probably just an excuse to ignore her.

The blonde girl scowled, pursing her small, evenly curvy lips. _Hoooh, boy, is this gonna be a tough one._

But, if anything, she was incredibly patient. And obstinate, as it turned out. However, that didn't mean that she didn't consider this a waste of valuable time that might have been spent more productively. At least on her part.  
And besides, her feet started to hurt.

Sora cleared her throat."Kuchiki Fukutaichō."

His pen did not pause nor did it slow. His big, black eyes stayed lowered at his work, the long lashes framing them not giving away even a flutter.

"Sir, is there something I can do?"Sora pressed.

The fern green-eyed girl thought she was going to be ignored again, however, this time, the Sixth's Lieutenant deigned her with a reply, after all. He still did not as much as glance at her direction, though, nor broke his writing flow.

"You can be quiet. You're distracting me."

Sora puffed her cheeks and glared away, but a moment later she shifted her just slightly irritated gaze back at Byakuya.  
"You know, sir, I didn't want this any more than you did, but since we're stuck with each other like this, don't you think we ought to find at least some sort of compromise?"

Finally, the point of the pen stopped.  
_Score!_

Sora giggled silently at her own thought, and once her new Vice-Captain lifted his eyes from his work, he found her with a small smile playing on her lips that somehow made her young features look all the more bright.

"Well, sir?"

Byakuya shifted and folded his hands above the paper he was currently writing on, the elegant fountain pen still in between his long, lean fingers. They weren't like Captain Urahara's; they were more delicate and the fair skin of his hands appeared more nurtured. He blinked those big eyes at her, and Sora thought — despite herself — how they're beautiful. If only there wasn't that degrading scorn in them…

"I think you are allowing yourself a little too much."

Sora quirked an eyebrow quizzically.  
"How so?"

"You've stepped out of line when you spoke when not asked to. Unless your superior addresses you, you are not to disturb him in his work."

"Right. Duly noted. And I apologize."The vanilla-blonde girl added and could not help but wonder at the mysterious improvement of her mood.  
"But since I already did, would you hear me out?"

The hum that was the young Vice Captain's sigh sounded more like a well-suppressed groan of annoyance.  
"If you must.

"Kore ja, it's like this. Obviously both of us disagree with this arrangement, though for… altogether different reasons, demo! I'm positive that you as well as I would not want to disobey Kuchiki Taichō's orders. Taichō believed me fit to aid you and so I will. Onegaishimasu, Kuchiki Fukutaichō. Surely there _has_ to be something I can help you with, something that'd consume your precious time you'd otherwise spent in doing more important things."

The black-haired young man glanced aside, his delicate brows scrunched together in contemplation. Finally, what seemed to be minutes when they were mere moments, he looked back at Sora.  
"Yes, perhaps there is."

ooOooOooOoo

And so, Sora found herself in front of a certain bakery store. Byakuya had only ever given her the address of the place but had not told her what it was, only that she needed mention his own name and that they should already know what to give her.

She stared at the little store dumbfounded, watched as people go in and out, joyful and smiling. Who wouldn't be with such a delightful fragrance of freshly baked pastries and pies wafting through the air? It was curious, the vanilla-blonde Shinigami thought, how a wealthy aristocrat like Kuchiki Byakuya actually liked having his breakfast from a place as simple as a bakery.

_Huh._

She half imagined a servant to come and bring the young Lieutenant a carefully arranged tray with meticulously prepared and selected dishes. An image of Byakuya partaking in a pastry with tea seemed somehow more… ordinary. Whether it suited him or not Sora could not tell since she didn't know him too well.

The green-eyed girl had to admit, however, that she felt a little irritated as well. Playing a role of a simple errand girl meant only to degrade her, surely. But once she considered it carefully, if she _truly_ was of help — though there was a high possibility that uppity new Vice-Captain of hers with his nose so high up in the air would never admit it —then in that case Sora would never find these little tasks humiliating. This way, Byakuya could concentrate on carrying out more important things that his role as the Sixth Division's Second-in-Command required.

That and ignoring the rest of the world, sipping tea elegantly and be all pretty and important.

With a resigned sigh, Sora continued inside the bakery. She was expected to return promptly and now she guessed why — so that the pastry would remain as fresh and as warm as possible. Indeed, when she mentioned whom the order was from, the polite girl at the counter knew exactly what to pack – a croissant with apple jam and cinnamon filling.

The warm steam rising from the paper bag carried such a delightful scent that Sora's own stomach growled. But since she hadn't had any money with her, nor any time to waste, after getting her order the blonde Shinigami hurried back to the barracks of her new Division.

As she rushed down the busy streets of Rukongai, Sora caught a glimpse of long, yellow hair, falling over the captain's _haori_ , almost completely obscuring the kanji of number five. Hirako Shinji was walking in leisurely pace some few feet in front of her, along with none other than his Lieutenant Aizen Sousuke.

She rushed by and Shinji had hardly raised his hand in greeting upon spotting the girl, and saying  
"Oh, Tsubaki. Ossu!" when Sora interrupted him in a blabber of words.

"Can't talk now, in a hurry."Then, she turned around, moving backwards in small hops."Hirako Taichō, you should go to hairdresser's, you've split ends."

Shinji had a shocked expression upon hearing this and while he was busy complaining and checking the long strands of his hair, Sora paused and glanced up behind him, at Aizen who smiled to her kindly, his eyes closed behind his spectacles.

"Good morning, Tsubaki-san."He said, his voice deep and stirring.

The green-eyed girl averted her gaze and merely nodded politely in answer, before scurrying away.

An uncomfortable sensation settled in the pits of her stomach. She never felt this ill at ease like around Lieutenant Aizen.

She was back at the Sixth's barracks in a jiffy after that. Clutching the paper bag against her breast with her one arm, Sora crossed the front yard, being careful not to disturb the small piles of leaves and dirt and create even more work for the Shinigami that moped and cleaned there.

On the steps of the main building, where the office was at, sat a large, burly man, boisterously retelling how he singlehandedly defeated no less than a dozen Hollows to a group of young Shinigami who set around him and listened with wide eyes full of astonishment for the man's bravery.

They were in the way.

"Excuse me, coming through!"

Sora said while at the same time leaping into the air. Of course she couldn't jump over all of those people, but she landed in a crouch against something high and firm, before skipping down on the other side.

"OI! What's the big idea you little runt?!"A voice thundered behind her.

She turned around, to face the angry look of a mountain-tall man who was telling that boasting story from before. She noticed that his uniform was dirty and that on his right shoulder were distinct footprints. So that's where she landed on!

"I apologize, but I really am in a rush. Kuchiki Fukutaichō- Eep!"

Unceremoniously, the large, dark-haired Shinigami lifted her up by the back of her uniform collar and brought her to his eye level, and a considerable one it was. He did this as though she weighted nothing and Sora's feet dangled freely above the ground.

But aside from her initial surprise, the blonde Shinigami was otherwise unfazed.

"Kuchiki Fukutaichō can _wait_."The yet nameless mountain of a muscle growled.

"Erm, nope, I don't think he can."

The man frowned, his features rugged and lamely shaven. His dark brown hair was unruly and otherwise short, but for a small ponytail at the back of his head. There was a pale red blemish, like a scar from a burn, on the right edges of his face, spreading from forehead to cheekbone, and even catching his right eyelid. His small, olive-green eyes checked the green-eyed girl out from head to toe, and noticeably paused to look at her bokken. Then he smirked at Sora's face cynically.

"Heh! Some wiseass we've got here, eh? A little irritable runt who doesn't even have a proper sword. Tell me, _runt_ , what am I supposed to do with this here then?"With his other free hand, he pointed at his dirty shoulder.

Sora shrugged."I already said I was sorry. And since I'm in a rush, I've no time to wait till all of you clear the way."

"Who d'you think you are to be talkin' like that? You're still wet behind yer ears to be actin' like you're something special just cause you're runnin' some stupid errand for the Fukutaichō."

"Stupid or not, I still have to do it. Would you let me down now, please?"

"You're not gettin' away that easily, runt. No one messes with Kitagawa Gorou, the Fifth Seat of Sixth Division, and gets away with it."

Sora had the expression of utter disinterest on her face.  
"Yeah, sure, no probs, Goseki-san. I'm sure I'll prove to be as challenging as the dozen Hollows you've slain. That'll be some story to tell."

"Why you- Gah!"

Sora pinched hard the back of Gorou's hand with her own free one, since she was holding the bag with the pastry in the other the whole time. She easily landed down and broke into a dash immediately. However, once she was at the safe distance, the blonde Shinigami paused and turned around.

She bowed.  
"I really meant no disrespect, Kitagawa-Goseki, but Kuchiki Fukutaichō is expecting me to return. Gomen!"

With this, the green-eyed girl continued running.

She arrived before the front door of the Captain's office thankfully without any more delay. She exhaled once, calming down the rush of blood in her veins from all that running and raked fingers through her hair, to tame any accidentally stray strands.

She knocked twice, again noting that it was unnecessarily brisk.

"Enter."Came the Vice-Captains smooth voice from the other side of the door.

The panel slid aside with a whisper and Sora entered.

"You are 7 minutes late."The black-haired young noble interrupted her before she even managed to say a word.

Sora found him exactly as she left him, bent over the paperwork, amount of which appeared to have had increased over the time of her short absence.

The girl let out a sigh as she gingerly pulled the door closed behind her.  
"I know. That I'm late that is, but I haven't had a stopwatch with me to measure exactly how much."She elaborated as she approached the table.

"You aren't allowed even a second of tardiness."Byakuya intoned in indifferent voice.

Sora nodded, though she wasn't sure if her new superior even took note of the gesture.  
"Understood. Here, I hope it's still warm."

The green-eyed girl placed the paper bag on the desk, careful not to touch any of the papers and documents that were there. Byakuya's long fingers reached out, pressing against the bag, just barely missing to brush against Sora's own fingertips. He didn't make any comment whatsoever, and after retracting his hand, he continued to write.

Only then did Sora become aware of a rather characteristic scent. It was sweet but also… a little roasty. Looking around for its source, Sora spotted a silver tray upon a high, small table, holding beautiful china – a single, empty tea bowl and a teapot where the unusual, pleasant fragrance was coming from. The porcelain was white and adorned with a single carefully painted picture of Sakura tree branch in bloom. There were no additional cups or jars with either sugar, milk or honey, only the tea in its most basic, undiluted form.

Again, the simplicity of Kuchiki Byakuya's daily habits had left the green-eyed Shinigami with a pleasant surprise.

"Should I pour you some tea?"Sora asked.

She had to wait for a few moments, until the black-eyed Lieutenant gave her a silent nod. The fluffy-haired Shinigami was careful in her small task, and poured the warm beverage into the bowl with precise and elegant gestures of her hands, just like her grandmother did when she served the tea to her grandfather. Sora did not notice that, while she was momentarily busy, Byakuya had seized his writing and had observed her with a side-long gaze.

The green-eyed girl inhaled the fragrance of the tea, as the warm brown liquid filled the porcelain bowl.  
"Mmm, chestnut."She murmured to herself.

"Where did you learn to serve tea like that?"His question came unexpectedly.

Sora was already making her way back to Vice-Captain's desk, carrying the tea bowl on a saucer.  
"From my grandmother."She gave a simple answer."She was in charge of my education in general, teaching me proper manners and etiquette, while my grandfather taught me swordsmanship."

When she placed the bowl upon the desk, the blonde girl folded her arms behind her back.  
"Have I done it wrong?"

The Sixth's Lieutenant averted his gaze back to a half-finished report in front of him.  
". . .Not necessarily. The servants at the estate do it differently."

Sora smiled a bit.  
"Do you have a next task ready for me, sir? Or should I wait until you're finished with your breakfast?"

Byakuya pointed at a small pile of neatly stacked papers.  
"Find Hanabusa Tatsuya and deliver these to him. He's probably got more reports to collect so you are free to help him with that."

Sora gave a nod of acknowledgement.  
"Wakarimashita. And I should return…?"

"Promptly."

Sora gave a small bow and picked up the documents she was supposed to deliver.

Byakuya Kuchiki waited until the girl was out of the office and until the sound of her footsteps disappeared down the hall. He laid the pen down and opened a drawer of his desk. From there, he pulled out a file which he opened and resumed reading the pages inside. It contained Tsubaki Sora's photograph and every bit of information that could be gathered about her.

ooOooOooOoo

Now… who in the heck Hanabusa Tatsuya was supposed to be?

"You're so very helpful, Fukutaichō. _Totally_."  
Sora muttered under her breath, exasperated by the lack of any and all physical description of the person she was supposed to find.

No matter, she mused, if he was an officer of some rank, then she could ask someone about him. And as luck would have it, she hadn't seen a single person in sight.

The girl wondered where everybody were, it wasn't even still 10 o'clock in the morning. Perhaps they were at the cafeteria, which reminded Sora that she hadn't had anything to eat the whole morning. Grandmother would berate her profoundly if she ever knew.

Finally, she spotted a young boy, hurrying down the cloister, where she was currently at. He did not know where Hanabusa Tatsuya was himself, but he was helpful enough to tell her that Shizuma-san might know where he was at and that Sora might find her back at the training grounds.

After asking where the training grounds of the Sixth Division actually were and then thanking the youth, Sora made her way exactly there, since they were close by.

As the blonde Shinigami emerged from behind a dojo building, she saw that the back yard reserved for training was empty, but for a single woman. She stood at the very center of one of four training fields, her eyes closed and her right hand resting upon the hilt of her sheathed Zanpakutō, in a stance of perfect tranquility. Her pale lilac hair was gathered and bound at the back of her head, to reveal features more attractive than beautiful.

The woman, Shizuma-san, slowly pulled her katana out of its _saya_ and once fully revealed, she swung the blade in a swift, elegant arch.

Sora paused, not wanting to interrupt her and waited. Even standing away like that felt like intruding to the fluffy-haired Shinigami. Especially since she probably guessed correctly that the woman chose precisely this time of day when no one might see her to train. But it was more than that.

The sun sent sparkles of light rippling along the impeccable blade with every movement, as though they had turned into liquid beads and glistening, they trickled off the edge of the steel. Every slow swipe of Shizuma-san's Zanpakutō raised a small gust of air and the leaves twirled, caught within it. Her every motion, every spin of her small feet exuded grace and confidence. Strength and elegance.

Sora found herself bewitched by the sight, clutching the bundle of documents against her bosom. But her eyes did not merely see the beauty of it, because after watching the otherwise perfect flow of Shizuma-san's combat dance for a while, the blonde Shinigami realized there was something amiss. She couldn't take a chance to pinpoint exactly what, especially since it wasn't her place, but a flaw did exist.

"Quite beautiful, don't you think?"

Though gentle, the voice nevertheless made Sora jerk in surprise at the unsuspected sound and she looked over to see the yellow-haired Shinigami from this morning, leaning against the wall of the dojo just behind her.

He smiled warmly, closing his chocolate-brown eyes in a placating manner.  
"Gomen, gomen. I didn't mean to frighten you, little one."

The vanilla-blonde girl shook her head.  
"Oh, no, no. You didn't. I was just…"

"Mesmerized?"The brown-eyed man suggested, raising his eyebrows, and then nodded with a cheerful grin."Yes, she does that often."

Sora did not respond, but rather returned her attention to the woman in the courtyard. Thankfully, she didn't seem she had heard neither of them and was thus disrupted, in which case Sora would feel quite bad.

The fair-haired man tilted his chin up, watching at his colleague above Sora's head, his one hand resting on his hip while he used the elbow of the other to prop himself casually against the wall. But noticing something from the corner of his eye, his gaze travelled downwards, to note with interest a pair of bokken at the blonde girl's hips. It was uncommon, seeing a Shinigami assigned to a Division and who did not have an Asauchi, however, he did not make a comment about them, thinking he might start that topic later on.  
"Say… you've some business with Aiko-chan?"The brown-eyed Shinigami asked instead.

"They told me I could ask her where to find someone."The green-eyed girl responded, not taking her eyes off of Shizuma Aiko.

The Shinigami behind her perked up and glanced down at her, with almost childlike curiosity.  
"Dare, dare?"

"Hanabusa Tatsuya-san. I'm supposed to deliver these papers to him."

"Oh, Hanabusa fellow? I know him well and where to find him. Want me to give these in your stead?"  
His hand already reached out to take a hold of the documents in Sora's arms.

She moved them away, clutching them tighter.  
"That won't be necessary, thank you."

"Nazenda no? I could reach him faster, since I know the barracks like the back of my hand."

"That may be true, dakedo, Kuchiki Fukutaichō gave me the task and I intend to perform it personally."

The older Shinigami smiled.  
"Such a diligent little lady you are. Or are you doing all this because you've taken a shine to our young and handsome, prodigious Fukutaichō?"

Sora turned around calmly to face the taller man and find him smirking at her teasingly. She, however, remained calm for there wasn't really anything to fret about.

"That's utter nonsense, I've only met Fukutaichō this morning. Besides, I'm not attracted to men whose lofty air stifles me."

The yellow-haired Shinigami let out an honest chuckle and it sounded really nice, Sora thought.  
"Come now. I don't really think Fukutaichō is all that supercilious. Do you?"

Sora shrugged noncommittally.

"Sure, he's proud."The brown-eyed man continued."He's from a noble family, after all. And he's still learning how to be a proper Taichō _and_ the future leader of his family. There's a lot on his mind, so be patient with him, will you?"

Sora kept quiet, before finally giving away a small nod of agreement.

The older Shinigami's lips widened into a smile of content.  
"Really, you're such an honest kid. And to reward you," He was back into his playful mode quickly though and was holding out his hand."I'll help you deliver that to this 'Hanabusa'-san fellow."

Sora threw a suspicious side-glance at the man.  
" _This_ Hanabusa? I thought I heard you say you _knew_ him."

The yellow-haired man gave away a nervous chuckle.  
"Well… that is… Aha hah, oops, you have me there, but you're so fun to tease!"

Sora gave him a serious, humorless glare.  
"I don't think it's fun at all. You don't see me flustered, do you?"

"That was the point."The brown-eyed man continued, grinning outright. And that looked nice on him too, Sora admitted inwardly, especially the visible gaps in the corners of his mouth.

"But you're hanging in there well."The fair-haired Shinigami praised her."Someone else would be all flushed and stuttering after a mere mention of Kuchiki Fukutaichō, because you gotta admit, the boy's got charm. One bat of those long lashes and he's got them all wrapped-"

"But I'm not like that."Sora interrupted him."Kuchiki Fukutaichō is my direct superior and I couldn't care less how he looks. What's more, I already have som- Crap."Cussing softly, Sora bit her tongue and looked away. She could feel her cheeks burning now. And her heart aching a little, just by remembering that goofy smile and those bony fingers messing her hair. Not a day had gone by that Kisuke Urahara didn’t give her a pat on the head, even in passing, always, every day.

This was the first, probably of many many more, that would be.

"Hoh, is that so?"The older Shinigami leaned closer, his ponytail slipping over his shoulder."Now _there_ 's a good reaction. So you already have a boyfriend, hm?"

"Chigai mas!"Sora denied sternly, shooting a glare at him over her shoulder."He's not-"  
"But you like him?"

Sora paused, momentarily stunned, but then furrowed her brows and collected herself.  
"That's not any of your business. Now, will you please tell me where I can find Hanabusa Tatsuya-san?"

"Sure, but you have to tell me first who's the one you- URGH!"

Sora blinked a few times when an empty scabbard appeared out of nowhere and bashed the yellow-haired Shinigami's head. Then she heard footsteps from behind her, followed by a demanding, unsympathetic voice.

"What kind of idiotic games are you playing now? _Huuh_ Tatsuya?!"  
Shizuma Aiko stood with her arms akimbo, still holding her Zanpakutō in her hand. A frown of disapproval marred her mature, attractive features.

His one eye closed in painful expression, the yellow-haired Shinigami was little bent over as he rubbed his head, on the place where the _saya_ had hit him.  
"Aiko-nee, that hurt- Moof!"

Then a stack of papers whacked his face.  
"These are for you."Sora said in level tone, evidently pissed off. "Kuchiki Fukutaichō is expecting them done _promptly_ , Hanabusa Tatsuya- _san_."

Catching them awkwardly, Hanabusa gave Sora a small, apologetic smile.  
"Gomen, gomen. You are just really fun to tease."

"I am _not_."The blonde girl grit out.

Aiko heaved a sigh, then turned to Sora.  
"Is this baka bothering you? I can _remove_ him if you want."

"Oh, come on, Aiko-nee, you don't have to be so harsh."

"Uruse na, Tatsuya no baka."Shizuma chided him, before turning to Sora again."Really, it'll be no hassle. I can teach him a lesson or _five_ if you want to."

"A-Aiko-nee…"Hanabusa Tatsuya had the expression of a man frightened for his very existence.

Sora shook her head."Uun. Ii dayo. It'll only delay us further and I'm supposed to help Hanabusa-san gather the rest of the reports and return them to Kuchiki Fukutaichō."

"Ah, sou da."The brown-eyed man leafed through the documents he was now holding."It's about the mission the other day. Where Aiko-nee kicked some serious Hollow butt."He grinned.

The lilac-haired woman waved her hand dismissively."It was no big deal. The only problem was that they showed up in such a large number in the middle of a Human city."

Hanabusa's grin turned into a benign smile and he bent closer to Sora.  
"She's a little shy, watashitachi no Aiko-chan."He told her conspiratorially.

"I'm not and you know it, Tatsuya."Shizuma complained and shrugged."It was a good excuse to see how much I perfected the _Maple Leaf Dance_."

"Was that what you did earlier?"Sora asked.

Shizuma nodded, with a smile, and the blonde girl noticed how her blue eyes almost seemed grey in the sun.  
"Aa. That's what it was."

"But you only saw its beautiful side. You should see it in battle, it's really awesome."Hanabusa told her.

"I don't do it to boast, Tatsuya."Shizuma warned him."It better be effective after all the time I put into completing it."

"Well, it took you only some ten years or so."Hanabusa's tone of voice was that of light teasing.

The glare Shizuma gave him almost made it seem as though lightning bolts sparked from her eyes.  
"I see you're in the mood today. Maybe I should try _Maple Leaf Dance_ on your sorry ass and see how it works, ne?"

Hanabusa raised a hand, smiling with his eyes closed.  
"Thanks, but no thanks."

"Tch. Wiseass."

The yellow-haired man chuckled, before placing a hand on Sora's shoulder.  
"Well then, shall we get going, Kuchiki Fukutaichō's little helper?"

Sora gasped, remembering that she had made quite a rude blunder and she made a bow to those two, her arms at her sides.  
"Sumimasen! Please forgive my rudeness, Shizuma-san, Hanabusa-san. Boku no namae wa Tsubaki Sora des."

The two older Shinigami exchanged looks and smiled to each other.

Shizuma chuckled."What an honest kid."  
"And she uses ' _boku_ '. How cute is that?"Hanabusa chimed in with a broad smile.

"Daijyoubu, daijyoubu."Shizuma gave Sora a pat on the head and the blonde Shinigami tilted her head up, to look at the grey-eyed woman.  
"There's no need for that, Tsubaki-kun. This kono yaro should do the apologizing."She pointed towards yellow-haired Shinigami with her thumb.

"Huuh? Why me?"Hanabusa arched an eyebrow.

"Because of that bad habit of yours to play with everything you find 'cute'."

"But she is, isn't she?"Hanabusa defended his opinion a little too loudly."I mean, look at her."  
Sora flinched in surprise when his hand found itself on top of her head and started messing with her silky locks.

"I wanted to do this the moment I saw her this morning. Just as I thought, it's really soft. Here, try it out for yourself, Aiko-nee."

Shizuma felt Sora's hair at the back of her head."Hmm."She gave a series of nods of agreement."Woow, you're right. Like I'm patting a kitten or something."

"Chiga, chiga, I think it's more like…"Hanabusa pondered, before he beamed as it dawned on him."Sou da! A lamb! She's like a lamb."

Sora, who had stood still the whole time, ducked her head in shame, her cheeks furiously flushed. This was worse than being compared to having a hair like a cat's fur. Now the whole of her was considered to be an animal.

"Mou ii!"She couldn't help but exclaim, losing her calm posture."Would you please stop with that?"

Shizuma chuckled warmly and retracted her hand."Sorry, don't be mad. We didn't mean to offend you."

"Not in the slightest."Hanabusa's lightly clenched fist tipped blonde Shinigami's chin up. Sora glared at him with a childish pout. His smile was both benign and apologetic.

Sora closed her eyes and sighed, at the same time composing herself.  
"I thought I was used to this."She mumbled."No, I apologize. I shouldn't have shouted like that."

Both of the older Shinigami did not seem upset at all and Sora found it relieving.

"Alright, I think we dilly dallied long enough."Hanabusa said and looked at the green-eyed girl."Let's go, there's lot of reports we need to collect today."

Sora nodded."Hai."

Hanabusa raised his hand in greeting."See you later, Aiko-nee."

"Aa. And don't fool around, you hear?"Shizuma threatened him with the scabbard of her katana.

"Hai, hai."The yellow-haired man smiled in an easy-going way, holding his eyes closed.

The lilac-haired Shinigami shook her head, with an expression of someone who knew their words probably went unheard, which was usually the case when it came to Hanabusa. Then, she gave Sora a pat on the head.

"If he bothers you, you come straight to me, ok?"

Sora smiled politely and gave the woman a small bow.

Hanabusa had already strolled somewhat away from those two, but Sora found herself still lingering. As she thought, she was still bothered by that something she had spotted in Shizuma-san's combat dance. Was it a flaw? Or absence of some additional movement? Would it be impertinent of her to express her opinion on the matter?

"Tsubaki-kun?"Shizuma was puzzled by the girl's delay."Is something wrong?"

Sora's sea-green eyes were lowered.  
"Well… there's one thing I need to tell you, Shizuma-san, and please don't take offence. I don't mean any disrespect, in any way, demo…"

"What is it? Come on, tell me."

Sora looked at her then, with a determined gaze.  
"Your _Maple Leaf Dance_ … There's something that's amiss."

The change of Shizuma's mood was plain on her face, as she frowned and crossed her arms.  
"Nani iu koto, kimi wa?"

Sora shook her head.  
"Wakarimasen. I don't know what it is, but… it's just an impression I've got. Gomen nasai, I know it's not my place-"  
"Damn right it isn't."Shizuma cut her off, her lips pressed in a line of stern disapproval. "You're a hundred years too early to give advice to your seniors, kid."

Shizuma's words made Sora ill at ease.  
"Hai. Moushiwake arimasen."

The blonde girl heard as the older woman let out a heavy sigh, one of reluctant conceding.  
"Demo ii. Go on, Tatsuya's waiting for you."

Sora gave the lilac-haired Shinigami another bow, and noticed that she had left her considerably peeved. There goes the good impression she had left.

Sora hurried to catch up to Hanabusa and followed him away from the training grounds.

"I think I made her angry."The girl mumbled, slowing to a walking pace once she reached the tall brown-eyed Shinigami.

"Hmm, is that so."Was all he remarked.

The day was turning out to be a wonderful springtime. It was mildly warm and the breeze was light and pleasant, it carried over the enchanting fragrance of various flowers adorning the courtyard, among which the most prominent certainly were the cherry blossoms. They still swathed the tall, elegant trees, but here and there, a rosy petal would be stolen away by the invisible hands of the gentle wind and would drift away.

"You see there? That's our mess hall. Since Kuchiki Taichō is a very punctual man, the breakfast is served exactly at 8, lunch at 1 and dinner around 7. But since Hisako-chan, our cook, is such a wonderful person, there's always some food left if you ever miss out on mealtime."  
Sora was quiet most of the way and what seemed at first as small talk, she realized that Hanabusa was actually telling her where everything of the Sixth Division's barracks was at.

"That large building over there? You've already seen it. It's were Taichō and Fukutaichō's office is. Their sleeping quarters and of some of the higher ranking officers are also there, on the second floor. But when I think about it, neither of the Kuchikis ever slept there. They always return to their mansion when the work's done. Except for Sou-kun. He always liked to hang around, even after he got married."

"Sou…kun?"

"Soujun Kuchiki, our former Fukutaichō. Kuchiki-Taichō's only son."A rueful smile marred Hanabusa's handsome features and Sora noticed the forlorn look in his eyes, as he averted his gaze away."He was always so kind, you know. Too much for his own good, I've always said. He was always sickly, ever since we were little, but even so no one could surpass his talents. Except maybe Byakuya-chi now, we'll see."

_Byakuya-chi_? Sora arched an eyebrow quizzically, but did not comment.

"What happened to him, to Soujun Kuchiki-san?"The blonde Shinigami asked, though she could already guess the answer.

"He died in action, as irony would have it since he disliked fighting. But he was strong in his own way, loyal, honorable above everything. His justice was pure. He would have been a good commander, one that would be worth following to the death."

"I'm so sorry to hear that. You were very close friends."

Finally, that cheerful smile was back to Hanabusa's features."Yeah. Sorry little one, I always get like this when I think of him."He ruffled Sora's hair fondly.

"You shouldn't apologize, you lost a dear friend. It's understandable you'll feel sad whenever you think of him."

The yellow-haired man blinked perplexedly and tilted his head down as he regarded the green-eyed girl walking alongside him.  
"Have you lost someone close to you, Sora-chan?"

The blonde Shinigami shook her head, a bit surprised that someone addressed her with - _chan_ aside from her grandmother.  
"No, thankfully. But…"Sora hesitated."Boku wa… I don't really have anyone I could call a friend."

Hanabusa furrowed his brows."I don't really believe that."

"Uso ja nai. Honestly. I never made any friends at the Academy, nor at my Division. Well, my _former_ Division."  
And she couldn't really count Gin into this, could she. He was just a kid after all.

Sora suddenly stopped when Hanabusa grabbed her by the shoulder. The girl was somewhat startled when she turned to look at him, his features set in a determined expression.

"I'll be your friend."He declared.

"Nanda to? Demo anata wa-"  
"Uruse-naaa. Don't use some lame excuse like that I'm much older than you or because I have a higher rank."

It was Sora's turn to frown.  
"Hanabusa-san, that's-"

"It's decided then!"The yellow-haired man beamed, with those charming gaps inside the corners of his mouth."I'll be your _nakama_ and that's that."

"But… _nakama_ , that's a bit…"Sora complained in a quiet voice.

"Shush."Hanabusa pressed his fingertip on the tip of her nose. "All objections are rejected."

Sora giggled at the gesture. Should she even bother arguing?

Smiling warmly, Hanabusa tousled the girl's soft, vanilla-blonde hair with more enthusiasm. "Yosh! Let's continue our sightseeing!"

"Huh? But aren't we supposed to collect…"  
"Haai, haai. We'll get to that too. …Eventually."The older Shinigami grinned playfully.

"Hanabusa-san, you'll get me into trouble."

"Nonsense! Just tell our dear Fukutaichō that it's all my fault because I messed about."

"I won't do that."

Hanabusa smiled widely and gently pinched Sora's cheek in between the joints of his fingers.  
"You're too cute for your own good, little lamb."

Sora furrowed her brows and turned her head away, with her eyes closed.  
"I would appreciate it if you don't call me that."

Hanabusa let out a light laughter, but did not make any promise he would do what Sora asked of him.

He continued guiding her around the Division grounds, telling her about the quickest ways to reach this building or that. He showed her where the baths were and the sleeping barracks. Inquiring about a building Hanabusa had shown her earlier, Sora learned that as opposed to her former Division, the Sixth did not have a cafeteria but rather the Mess Hall that served as a place for dining and gathering.

Hanabusa explained that actually most Divisions have one. The kitchen was at the back of the Mess, and the yellow-haired Shinigami revealed her where their cook likes to keep the sweets. They even had a small library, which was in fact a tall attic above the Hall where previous generations of Kuchikis would store books and notes when there was no more room on the shelves in the Captain's office.

They didn't have to search high and low for those reports. As a matter of fact, most of the people who had to hand them in were actually looking for Hanabusa too. And he made sure to embarrass Sora in front of every single one, calling her "Lieutenant Kuchiki's little aiding lamb". She expected the news to be all over the Division by tomorrow, but not those concerning her awkward new nickname, but that some anonymous Shinigami became personal assistant of their Vice Captain.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, my lamb."Hanabusa encouraged her as they sat on a bench together rearranging the documents as Sora had expressed her concern and disapproval of him telling everyone about her undesirable position in the Sixth.  
"If Kuchiki Taichō thought you good enough for the job, then you'll find no one here complaining about it."

Sora gave him a doubtful look.  
"Hanabusa-san, I'm an Academy freshman, a novice. There's no way everyone's gonna be fine with the fact that someone like that has gotten as prestigious position as being Kuchiki Fukutaichō's direct subordinate."

"What we value here is order, Sora-chan. We follow the law and thrive for a peaceful society. And so far, Kuchiki Taichō never gave us a reason to question his decisions."

The blonde girl heaved a sigh.  
"I was transferred here for insubordination."

Hanabusa blinked at her, his heavy-lidded eyes wide with surprise.  
"Really? Who would've guessed."

Sora averted her gaze uneasily.  
"Well, _not_ really. I just broke my promise to Urahara Taichō and got into trouble. I guess…"She was fiddling with a stack of papers that stubbornly refused to stick neatly together."I guess he got fed up."

Hanabusa gently took the papers away from her and tapped them once against the surface of the bench, arranging them properly.  
"If you truly had been such a troublemaker, I think you'd end up in the Eleventh."

The green-eyed Shinigami gave a shrug. Hanabusa smiled tenderly and placed his hand upon her shoulder.  
"You'll get used to being here, don't worry. I reckon there's a lot of work waiting for you, so you probably won't even have the time to get depressed."

"I hope not, but I think I suffer from mood-swings these days. I was really under the weather when I was leaving the Twelfth this morning, but then I got suddenly all… _jolly_ ," She pronounced the words with a certain amount of distaste and looked over at the older Shinigami."When I managed to spark a reaction from Fukutaichō."

"Nanda, was he ignoring you most of the time?"Hanabusa chuckled."I wish you a lot of patience with that, Sora-chan. Tonikaku, we're done here."He handed her over both the reports they gathered and the documents he was meant to check and sign, which he _had_ , although Sora never noticed when he'd done so.  
"Thank you for the lovely company, little one."

Sora carefully held the pile of papers in her arms, pressing them against herself.  
"Thank you for your hard work."

At this, Hanabusa laughed.  
"Haha hah, you'll find that a rare sight, my lamb. Come on, I'll walk you back."He rose from his seat and waited for Sora to do the same, before they made their way.

"Join me for lunch? I'll introduce you to everyone."The yellow-haired Shinigami suggested, walking beside the shorter girl.

"I dunno what I'll be doing then, so I can't make any promises. Does Kuchiki Fukutaichō have his lunch here?"

"I haven't seen him once. He either skips it or goes back to the Kuchiki estate, I'm not really sure. In any case, I don't think Byakuya-chi will make you busy at lunchtime."

"You'll never know."Sora said non-commitally, and then gave the taller Shinigami next to her a side-long, curious glance."And is it really alright to call Kuchiki Fukutaichō like that?"

The brown-eyed Shinigami chuckled nervously."Of course it is. Haha hah. I've known him since he was a little baby. Oh, if only you could have seen how cute he was!"

The green-eyed girl averted her gaze awkwardly. That's one mental image she did not need, especially because she considered she should have an appropriate impression of her direct superior. Trying to picture him what he was like as an infant was a little… well, it would place her within Lieutenant Kuchiki's personal space, was what she thought, and their relationship may not develop further than mutually reluctant acceptance of each other in the future.

They were reaching the main office building when Hanabusa took a gander at the girl's wooden katanas again.  
"Ne, Sora-chan, may I ask you something?"

"Hm?"The blonde girl glanced up at the taller man curiously.

"Why d'you use bokken? Didn't you receive an Asauchi when you enrolled the Shin'ō Academy?"

"Oh. Well that's because they _were_ my Asauchi. I have no idea where Sensei – that is, my Grandfather – got them, but after a little while I started having dreams about the Twins and they gave my bokken their power."

"Hold on. Are you saying they became Zanpakutō? How old were you?"

"They became like that around a year before I entered the Academy." Sora lifted her index finger before the tip of her nose. "Keep it a secret for now, will you?"

"What's so bad about revealing you have a Shikai? Believe me, you wouldn't be the first nor the last."

"I just don't feel comfortable. It feels like I'm cheating or something."

"Don't be ridiculous. You know we've had kids half your age who made it into Gotei 13 after barely a year of studying. They don't bother hiding their power, so why should you?"

"Because I'm not a prodigy kid like them. I should know, I'm hanging out with one. Besides, it wasn't how I was raised. Even if I do know about certain things or am able to do something better than others, I don't like to rub it in."

Hanabusa beamed down at Sora and ruffled her hair.  
"Listen, if it's to help out, then don't hesitate to give everything you got. Wakatta?"

Sora pressed her lips together, looking away. If she had done that, then Lieutenant Yushima wouldn't be hospitalized now. So in order to avoid repeating the same mistake, she shouldn't be holding back from now on but found herself still reluctant about that. What was she still afraid of?

"U-unn…"Sora mumbled in response.  
There she goes, getting all dejected again, when she had finally came to terms with what happened with Yushima and the panther Adjucas. But in a way, it was understandable, the wounds on her heart were still fresh.

No, no. This would do her no good. She hadn’t the time for feeling glum. Neither because of the events and consequences of that night, nor because she won't be able to see Captain Urahara again. She would have to get over it somehow. And perhaps all she needed do, was let the time pass by.

"Hanabusa-san?"Sora had to turn her mind quickly away from those disheartening thoughts.

"Hm?"The yellow-haired man quirked an eyebrow in interest.

"Can I ask you something in return?"

"Sure you can. Anything."

"I was wondering… Why do you call Shizuma-san your 'big sister'? It makes her sound like she's a Yakuza boss or something."The last sentence, the blonde Shinigami uttered in whispering tone and deadly serious expression.

Hanabusa laughed with his eyes closed.  
"Haha hah! Sometimes it makes me wonder… Ii ye, ii ye. We're truly siblings. We've arrived at Soul Society together, when we were very young."

"Sou ka? I was confused because your surnames aren't the same."

"That's because she kept her husband's name. He died. The same day as Sou-kun."

The news came as a horrid disbelief.  
"That's…"Sora couldn't even find a way to describe such a cruel twist of fate, a mocking of life Itself.

"Yeah…"Hanabusa half-sighed half-muttered in agreement, before his attention was pulled elsewhere.  
"Oh, here we are."  
Back to his easy-going, playful self, the brown-eyed man pointed out that they had arrived before the steps of the main office building.

"Yes. I better be going."The green-eyed girl said.

Hanabusa gave her a charming smile and a gentle pinch on the cheek.  
"See you later, little lamb."

After saying goodbye to Hanabusa, Sora arrived before the Captain's office in a light, yet quick pace. She heard voices from the other side of _fusuma_ so she decided to wait for a bit. It appeared like Lieutenant Byakuya was giving instructions to someone how to go about patrolling the parts of Rukongai which fell under the Sixth Division's jurisdiction.

What ever course of action Byakuya proposed, it was met with unconditional acceptance. Naturally, being a Vice Captain meant his orders had to be followed through as though given by the Captain himself. Still, it was curious how someone so young and who was appointed the Division's Second-in-Command not too long ago managed to garner such level of authority.

Was it because of his status as a noble? Because he was an aristocrat and belonged to one of the Four Noble Houses of Soul Society and thus exuded confidence in his decisions? Or was it more true that the Sixth superiors' word was followed blindly?

But she wasn't under such impression. Every member of the Sixth Division she had seen, possessed a certain air about them. They weren't arrogant, per se, nonetheless they carried a certain amount of dignity and sense of worth. Even if assigned with the most trivial duties, such as sweeping the courtyard, that attitude did not change. It was plain they were all very proud to be a part of the Sixth, arguably with any rank at all.

A frown of confusion was set upon Sora's brow as she contemplated this with a dose of reserve.

Byakuya was so different than Yushima, who was always so gentle and willing to help in every situation. Not the least bit conceited over his position. But, Sora recalled somewhat with chagrin, there was a story about how Yushima had a hard time to make older members of the Twelfth take him seriously, especially with his polite, respectful approach. They mistook his silent, humble nature for effete malleability.

It wasn't easy for him, being left in charge of the Division, when its previous Captain stepped away. Or was she promoted? Was there even such a thing?  
Anyway, Sora always imagined him saving all of their smug butts and proving how under such a quiet, even enigmatic, exterior lies a heart of a valiant lion.

_Darn it,_ Sora sighed and glanced out of the window, lining the other side of the long corridor, _maybe I should go see him after all._

Just then, the door of the Kuchikis' office slid away with a yank and a large shadow loomed over the blonde Shinigami. Glancing up, Sora recognized the scarred face of Kitagawa Gorou, glaring down at her with obvious displeasure written all over his face. The green-eyed girl thought with amusement how he could do a frown contest with her Grandfather, to see whose was scarier.

On the other hand, Sora gave the man a polite smile and a small bow.  
"Good day, Kitagawa Goseki-san."

"Humph! Yeah, right. Smartass runt."He spat and marched down the corridor.

Sora shrugged dismissively, not giving the big Shinigami more attention than she already did, and entered the office, sliding the door behind her with a whisper.

"Six minutes and forty two seconds over. You're getting the hang of it."Came the dry commentary.

The blonde Shinigami let an inaudible sigh, with her eyes closed. She so very much wanted to let the esteemed young Lieutenant know that he can take that invisible stopwatch and shove it up his pompous butt. But alas, she had to bite her tongue and instead let a faint smile tug the corners of her lips as she approached the desk.

"It's my first day Fukutaichō, give me a little break."

"Absolutely not."Byakuya replied sternly, as he was looking over some documents he was holding and comparing them, it seemed.

"Oh, heaven forbid I meant that literally. Here you go, the reports and the documents Hanabusa-san had signed."  
Sora laid down the papers she was holding on the desk, making sure to separate one stack from the other. The black haired Lieutenant glanced up at the girl with disapproval.

"Do not be impertinent."

Sora folded her arms behind her back.  
"Never, Fukutaichō."She responded evenly, her face inexpressive.

She observed the young noble as he sorted out through the documents, moving those with Hanabusa's signature aside and flipping through a near two dozen reports.

"How is your Katakana?"He asked.

"Reasonably well, I guess."Sora responded vaguely.

Byakuya said nothing for a moment and rose up from the comfy-looking Captain's chair, picking up the bunch of reports Sora had delivered.  
"I want these checked and corrected by the time I return."He instructed, handing the papers over."You can use that desk over there."The black-eyed Vice Captain pointed at another desk in the corner, closer to the door, of much simpler design.

"But shouldn't I come along where ever it is you're going, sir? After all, Kuchiki Taichō's orders was for me to aid you in whatever-"

"I hardly think I would be needing any sort of assistance over lunch."

"Oh. Sorry. I merely assumed I was supposed to follow you around most of the time."

Byakuya sniffed haughtily at this."It is neither necessary nor desirable to have a half-obedient puppy skipping at my heel wherever I go. "

Sora's features hardened in a sulky pout.  
"I apologize. Kuchiki Fukutaichō."She intoned, her jaw stiff as she barely contained herself not to grit out the words.

As he came to stand next to her, the tall Lieutenant of the Sixth casted a sidelong glance of disinterest underneath his thick lashes at the blonde Shinigami's direction.  
"Know this. _Should_ your presence be required, you will be noticed accordingly. Until then, you are to remain within the premises during work hours."

"Understood. Anything else, sir?"  
Sora refused to break eye contact as she stared the black-haired young man up stubbornly.

Byakuya made his way towards the _fusuma_ of the office.  
"If anyone asks for me or Taichō, send the _Jigokuchō_ to the manor."

He didn't even wait for the affirmative reply as he quickly went out of the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I probably (read definitely) described Hanabusa's wide smile badly, think of it as equal to Heath Ledger's grin. :) And as I was writing him, I had the voice of Inoue Kazuhiko in my head, but that's just me.
> 
> Japanese expressions (for both parts, sorry):
> 
> _Ohayo_ \- good morning, hello  
>  _Chibi_ \- small, petite  
>  _Uruse (na)_ \- shut your trap  
>  _Baka yaro, Aho, boge, teme, (kono) yaro, Kisama_ \- bastard, dumbass, scum, idiot or just use your imagination  
>  _Hayaku isoide_ \- come on, hurry up  
>  _Nan'da; nanda; Nanda to_ \- what; what was that; what is it  
>  _Gokurou sama (des(u))_ \- good job  
>  _Dozo_ \- here you go  
>  _Ja_ \- well then (here would be translated as such), then, or even bye informally  
>  _Gambatte ne_ \- encouragement; work hard, good luck  
>  _(ano) Gaki_ \- (that) kid;  
>  _Tonikaku_ \- in any case, anyway  
>  _Mataku_ \- (exclamation of annoyance) for goodness' sake; I mean really!;  
>  _Ii kara_ \- think nothing of it; it's alright  
>  _Anoo; etto;_ \- umm; err; excuse me  
>  _Doushite_ \- what ever for; why  
>  _Aitsu kono boge_ \- that damnned shithead (or smt)  
>  _Jii-sama_ \- Grandfather (polite, formal)  
>  _Sou desu (ka)_ \- That's right; I see; now I get it  
>  _Ii ye, ii ye_ \- nothing, nothing; no, no  
>  _Hage_ \- baldy  
>  _Demo_ \- but, however  
>  _Chigai masen_ \- you are wrong; that is not right;  
>  _Wakari mashita_ \- understood  
>  _Arigatou gozaimasu_ \- thank you very much (polite, formal)  
>  _doko ni iru_ \- where are you  
>  _Chiga ii masu_ \- that's not it  
>  _Wakarimasen_ \- I do not know  
>  _Kore ja_ \- in that case  
>  _Onegaishimasu_ \- please; I beg you  
>  _Ossu_ \- hi, what's up  
>  _Gomen; Sumimasen; Gomen nasai, Moushiwake arimasen_ \- Sorry; I am very sorry; I am truly sorry; I (humbly) apologize  
>  _Dare, dare_ \- who, who  
>  _Nazenda no_ \- why not  
>  _Dakedo_ \- however  
>  _Ii dayo_ \- that's alright  
>  _sou da_ \- that's right  
>  _watashitachi no_ \- ours  
>  _Daijyoubu_ \- it's alright  
>  _chiga chiga(u)_ \- no, no; wrong; no way  
>  _Mou ii_ \- that's enough  
>  _Nani iu koto, kimi wa_ \- what are you saying; what are you talking about  
>  _Demo ii_ \- whatever  
>  _Uso ja nai_ \- it's not a lie  
>  _Demo anata wa_ \- but you are  
>  _Uruse-na_ \- you're noisy; shut up a little  
>  _Sou (deshou) ka_ \- is that so; I see; is that right  
>  _Okaeri nasai_ \- welcome back  
>  _Sore ni_ \- as a matter of fact  
>  _Tashikani_ \- that's true  
>  _Shikashi_ \- however  
>  _Kashikomarimashita_ \- Understood (for orders, I suppose)  
>  _Satte_ \- well then; let's see  
>  _Konbanwa_ \- good evening  
>  _Youkoso_ \- you as well; welcome  
>  _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu/ Yoroshiku ne_ \- pleased to meet you (formal and informal)  
>  _Dakara (sa)_ \- that's why; for that reason  
>  _Dame dayo_ \- that won't do  
>  _Dame dayo_ \- that won't do  
>  _Omoshiroi_ \- interesting  
>  _Damare_ \- shut the hell up  
>  _Omae_ \- you (rude)  
>  _Anshin shiro_ \- do not worry  
>  _Bakana_ \- that's bullshit/ridiculous  
>  _Daga_ \- but  
>  _Boku wa dekinai masen_ \- I cannot do that  
>  _Meirei da_ \- it's an order  
>  _Dousuru_ \- what should I do  
>  _Matte_ \- wait  
>  _Suge_ \- awesome  
>  _Daro_ \- right? Isn't it
> 
>  
> 
>   _Furoshiki_ \- type of traditional wrapping cloth (en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Furoshiki)
> 
> _Kosode_ \- upper part of the uniform (en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Kosode)
> 
> _Agura_ \- informal way of sitting cross-legged; as opposed to seiza (en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Agura)
> 
> _Shihakushō_ \- Shinigami uniform
> 
> _Tekkō_ \- a form of fingerless hand cover
> 
> _Shinōreijutsuin_ \- the Shinigami Academy
> 
> _Hakuda_ \- in Bleach, a close-combat style of fighting (bleach.)(wikia.)(com/wiki/Hakuda)
> 
> _Hohō_ \- in Bleach, a defensive style of fighting involving footwork; Shunpō falls into this category and is considered a greatest expression of this technique (bleach.)(wikia.)(com/wiki/Hoho)
> 
> _Onmitsukidō_ \- Stealth Force of Soul Society
> 
> _Bakudō_ \- a broad category of defensive spells in Kidō which block/repel attacks or freezes enemies in place;
> 
> _Hadō_ \- Offensive spells in Kidō which inflict direct damage to the enemy
> 
> _Goseki_ \- Fifth seat;


	7. The Dragonfly Twins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While writing the conversation between the two old men, I listened _"Nothing Anymore"_ from BLEACH Memories of Nobody OST, kinda worked for the atmosphere.
> 
> For the rest, I used _Senna_ (BLEACH Memories of Nobody), _Battle Ignition_ (BLEACH Original Soundtrack 1), _Power to Strive_ (BLEACH Original Soundtrack 4), _Nightmare_ (BLEACH Diamond Dust Rebellion), _Turn the Tables_ (BLEACH Memories of Nobody)
> 
> Warning, again, about OOC and about incredibly unoriginal and unimaginative Zanpakutou name. I've literally spent weeks on end trying to think of an appropriate, one-word name, but it was no good. And I couldn't let that be my excuse for not updating forever, now could I, so the end result is what you have here.
> 
>  _Update_ (17. Feb. 2016): just a 'small' one, changed Sora Zanpakutou's name and will stick to it. Just wouldn't leave me alone and it kept bugging the hell outta me, even while I was writing the new chapter, so there

* * *

 

It had been awhile since Byakuya Kuchiki was as ticked off as he was now. He thought he had long reined in those childish outbursts and had better control over his temper. However, Grandfather's decision from that morning had caught him by surprise.

For his whole life he was prepared to one day inherit all of the titles and responsibilities expected from one carrying the Kuchiki name. Even as he succeeded his father for the position of the Sixth Division's Vice Captain seven months ago, almost immediately after his funeral, it had never been brought to question, even if it had happened years too early.

His every duty he fulfilled flawlessly, he complied by the doctrine of his Division, and he diligently learned about his obligations to come.

Why, then, had Grandfather even decided he needed additional aid? Did he in any way fail to deliver to his Captain's expectations? Or had he done something unaware to provoke him into thinking that he's incapable of performing his tasks on his own?

According to the elder noble's reasoning, the girl's composed demeanor would serve as a perfect restraint for his then easily irritable personality. Byakuya never denied it, of course, that he was a hotheaded brat, for such a notion was beneath him. However, all of that was in the past now. Simply put, he grew up and had decided on his life's goals and priorities.

One would think that would be reason enough for Grandfather to give up on such a silly idea as making that girl into his so-called assistant was. Byakuya could not understand his insistence upon that.

To be fair, as he always strived to be, he did not find himself as vexed and exasperated by the girl as he expected to be. For the entire day she hardly did anything worth being bothered for, apart from being cheeky in the way she addressed someone of his standing. To say it bluntly, Byakuya hardly knew her and thus was unable to hate her presence openly. He only knew as much as her file held and what Grandfather told him, which wasn't some amount of information either.

One thing he found curious is her complete inability to use Kidō. Not that it wasn't unheard of, but among the members of Gotei 13 it was particularly rare. Only those barbarians of Division 11 took pride in their lack of Demonic Arts abilities, Byakuya reminded himself with revulsion. The girl's grades were above average and she seemed to had been a diligent student. The only area she excelled at was armed combat. It was strange, though, that she carried bokken instead of Asauchi, if she still hadn't reached the stage of a Zanpakutō.

Well, it wasn't anything Byakuya should concern himself fretting over, anyway.

But, the girl wasn't weak. Although the reiatsu he deliberately let loose that morning was only a minuscule portion of his true power, it was enough to make her go stark pale as she did. However, she stood her ground and when she let her own spiritual pressure forth, it indeed managed to repel his somewhat. As brief a touch of their spiritual pressure as that was, Byakuya felt her inner, hidden potential. Perhaps, over time and with a lot of attentive work, she might grow to be one of the more powerful Shinigami in Soul Society.

This much, he was ready to acknowledge.

But _not_ her constant presence behind his back as well.

Immersed in thoughts, the young Vice Captain of the Sixth was only half-aware when he arrived at his manor.

"Okaeri nasai, Byakuya-sama."Their manor's butler greeted him with a low bow. One of the servant girls hurried to offer the young master an _ō-shibori_ , a lukewarm towel upon a small bamboo stand, so that he could clean his hands.  
"The table has been set."The butler informed him then."And Ginrei-dono has instructed us to serve the first course upon your arrival."

"Very well."Byakuya placed the white towel back on its little stand and the girl holding it was quick to move away."And Grandfather? Is he in the dining room already?"

"Ginrei-dono is currently entertaining a guest."Answered the butler.

Byakuya blinked, mildly puzzled."A guest?"

ooOooOooOoo

Tsubaki Isamu scratched the back of his head pensively, scowling at the board before him. Which ever way he would look at the wedge-shaped pieces, the outcome was the same. His _ōshō_ , the King General in other words, was in check.

"Che. Even after fifty years, you always manage to snatch your victory in the last moment."Isamu directed his irritated glare ahead."Ginrei… kisama."

Across the low table holding the game board sat the elderly Captain of the Sixth, Ginrei Kuchiki. There was a barely noticeable smirk underneath his thick, white moustache, invisible for anyone who did not know the man.  
"Maa maa, Isamu. Will you not admit that I am simply better at _shōgi_ than you are?"

"Humph!"Isamu crossed his burly arms."You don't play honorably from the moment the pieces are set, that's what it is."

"Ii ye. I am merely considering your strategy and revising my own. Sometimes… it does you no good to go with everything you have from the very beginning."

"What other way is there?"Isamu growled, holding a small bowl of tea, too mild a taste for his liking.

"Allowing yourself to become acquainted with the extent of your enemy's capabilities, and their limits, thereof."

"And then struck from behind? Despicable."Isamu spat and downed his tea."Where's honor in that?"

"And what good is the honor if you are dead? Isamu."Ginrei questioned, pouring some more tea for his old friend.

Isamu gave him a surly frown, leaning his stubbly cheek against his fist.  
"Laying down one's life for one's beliefs, whether they be wrong or not… There are honorable defeats and honorable deaths."He almost made to sip the tea again, when he grimaced in distaste."Don't you have anything stronger than this flowery stuff?"

"It is a life lost nonetheless, for admirable causes or not, and there is always someone left to curse it, to endure that loss for the sake of principles."For a moment, the old Captain's lowered gaze seemed distant, but then he smiled apologetically with his eyes closed."And forgive me, the servants have prepared tea to my tastes. I doubt anyone would be able to please that discriminate palate of yours besides Masami-san. How is she, by the way?"

"She's fine."Isamu grumbled."Now, enough of this chatter. You know why I'm here, Ginrei."

The elder noble did not respond. Isamu pulled out a folded piece of paper from within his cotton jacket and waved it pointedly.

"Care explaining what in the hell is this all about?"

"Aa, that is good. It has already reached you."

Isamu slammed his hand against the table and the pieces against the wooden board rattled.  
"Ginrei."His low tone was that of warning.

The lined features of Captain Kuchiki were unreadable, but there was once again that usual aristocratic air about him, as he sat more upright, one that he had previously cast aside in the presence of his friend.  
"I do not see anything amiss. Masami-san and yourself were properly notified of your granddaughter's transfer and the role she is to undertake in her new Division, that is all."

"I find it curious it coincides with her encountering the Adjucas Hollow."

"That is does, but it still has no connection to it."

Isamu's skeptical frown deepened."Sou deshou…ka?"

"Isamu. Why do you make a problem of the matter? It is quite normal for a Shinigami, especially a Shin'ō Academy freshmen to go through several Divisions at times until they find one they fit in the most."

"Not that girl. She was supposed to stay in the Twelfth, under Kisuke Urahara's supervision."

Ginrei gave away a small frown, perplexed by the other man's statement.  
"And why is that?"

Isamu let out a long exhale through his nose.  
"Urahara knows of her circumstances, of the way she was when she arrived in Soul Society. He kept this a secret from the girl, however, so she isn't aware he knew her since she was little."

"That is of little importance. You know well yourself that is not how a Division functions. If a soldier fits ill or is unable to show his full potential within a squad, he is assigned to another. As you can attest for yourself, Urahara-kun gave his assent to my request and Sora Tsubaki-kun is now part of the Sixth."

"And that's precisely what bothers me…"Isamu muttered darkly."Sore ni, I still don't understand why she's got to be, how did you put it, a personal attendant of the future Captain of the Sixth and an equerry to the imminent 28th Head of the Kuchiki Clan. Is your boy even fine with it?"

Ginrei sighed inaudibly, and one could tell he did so only by the slight sag to his shoulders.  
"My Grandson was a bit of a hothead. He was quick to anger and even quicker to retaliate. However, he had changed practically overnight."

"Hmm… Yes, well, losing his father must have been quite an impact on him."

"Tashikani… He was forced to grow up too early, and already, he has so many duties piling upon his shoulders. I wish for your granddaughter to help him with it."

"But what made you believe the girl's capable for such a task?"

"Her resourcefulness, for one thing. Her composed demeanor for the other. Your granddaughter is quite a patient one, is she not?"

"She is."Isamu gave a single affirmative nod."I see. So you thought she might have been able to restrain that boy's short temper? But isn't that idea useless now that he grew out of it?"

"Sometimes I wonder…"Ginrei gently swirled the tea in his bowl."However, I still think this might turn out constructive for both of them. If anything, there is a possibility they might develop a certain measure of companionship. Don't they look miserable on their own, those children of ours, Isamu."

Isamu glared away and for a while said nothing.  
"One thing you should know, Ginrei. She's extremely loyal to Kisuke Urahara, so she'll hold onto the promise she gave him, to not use her Shikai until he tells her to."

Ginrei frowned slightly, but before he had any time to question this, Isamu clicked his tongue in annoyance, rubbing the back of his neck.

"It's not what you mean. The girl's Shikai isn't very powerful by itself, but the release gives a considerable boost to her Reiatsu, so she's having a hard time controlling it. Ma, it may be that or because of some stupid reason like having a harder time making friends if they knew she had already unlocked her Zanpakutō."

"Shikashi, Isamu…"Ginrei said gravely."She ought to learn to put her loyalties to her current Division and forget her attachment to any of the previous ones."

"Che. It's not because of that she's loyal to Urahara."Isamu grumbled. "She idolizes him. Being here or there makes no difference to her."

There was a pause in the conversation in between the two men.

"Oh. I see."Ginrei said, straight-faced.

"I doubt you do, you old fart."Isamu muttered tetchily.

"I am fourteen months younger, however."Ginrei corrected him in a patient tone."Hence, calling me 'old' would be incorrect."

"What the hell does it matter, one way or another?!"Isamu snapped."You're old either way, old fart."

"We both are, my friend."Ginrei concurred, his tone light.

"Whatever. Just make sure your boy doesn't treat her as an errand girl. _My_ girl is a warrior and I won't forgive anyone who thinks of her any less than that. Be he the next Kuchiki Clan leader or not."

As quietly as he came, Kuchiki Byakuya retreated. He had been listening in on the most of the conversation going on at his Grandfather's private veranda and he found that he discovered something worth of his interest.

ooOooOooOoo

The early afternoon brought a warm, southern breeze. It was a time when everyone was finishing their lunches and were returning to their duties. Spirit shouts were carried over from the dojo and Hanabusa thought with a dose of sympathy how his Aiko-nee was drilling the new recruits quite hard today. He hummed a tune under his breath as he was watering the bushes of pale pink camellias.

He cautiously rubbed a tender petal between his fingers.  
"There you go, alright now? Now you're all refreshed, my dears."He cooed."Isn't cool water the best in this warm weather?"

The leaves rustled softly, as though in silent response only Hanabusa could hear. The yellow-haired man smiled, pleased.

"Still talking to inanimate objects, I see."Intoned a low voice from behind him, not hiding the evident disdain.

"Oh, come now, Byakuya-chi. Of course these beauties have a soul."  
Hanabusa turned around, smiling broadly at the young Lieutenant of the Sixth.

Byakuya scoffed, a small frown marring his pretty features.  
"I have not come here to discuss philosophical themes. And I would have you not address me so familiarly, with such a disgusting nickname. It's Kuchiki Fukutaichō to you."

Hanabusa gave him a small, rueful smile.  
"As you order… Kuchiki Fukutaichō."

Byakuya closed his eyes in a stern expression.  
"Good. Now… I have a task for you."

Hanabusa blinked, his droopy eyes bewildered.  
"Hai! Anything."He responded fervently.

The features of the black-haired young man did not soften.

Dense foliage rustled overhead, drops of sunrays pouring through the leaves and splattering against the ground. A lone cicada sang close by, the first, if not premature envoy of the approaching summer. The gentle wind tugged at the black hems of the uniforms of the two men as they stood facing each other.

The bewilderment on Hanabusa's face was gradually vanishing, as he listened to the young Vice Captain's request, eventually turning into a grim expression, difficult to read.

"Understood?"Byakuya said finally."Needless to say, you are to be discrete in this."

"Hai… but is that really-"  
"Rokubantai Sanseki, Hanabusa Tatsuya."The black-haired young man cut him off."This is a direct order."

Creasing his brow with unease, Hanabusa made a bow.  
"Hai. Kashikomarimashita."

ooOooOooOoo

Standing in the middle of a cobbled path, her fingers interlocked behind her back, Sora stretched her arms, arching at the small of her back. She exhaled long and noisily. Stiffness settled between her shoulder blades and her butt ached after hours of sitting. When Lieutenant Kuchiki returned to the office, she thought he might give her a little break, but to her disappointment, he had even more work ready for her.

They were all menial tasks, nothing too exhausting. Nevertheless, they required attention and the young Vice Captain was a stickler for time, or at least he professed to be. Not once did she manage to meet his time restraints, mainly because he never bothered mention exactly when she should be back, and another reason would be her unfamiliarity with the Sixth Division's vicinity. Even with Hanabusa taking her around the Division earlier, it was still somewhat difficult finding her way around the place.

Sora reckoned it could have been worse. Being unenthusiastic about her appointment as his assistant, Byakuya could have easily bullied her to the point she would be forced to quit the Sixth. Quite the contrary, he wasn't harsh to her at all, but wasn't exactly forthcoming either.

" _I guess_ …"The green-eyed girl sighed inwardly." _I'll have to get use to them not being as kind as Urahara Taichō or Yushima Fukutaichō…_ "

But they weren't bad people, the Kuchiki Captain and Lieutenant duo. They belonged to a much higher class than most of the Gotei 13 so it was natural they appeared so apathetic to the rest of the ordinary people, including her. They possessed an air of dignified elegance, radiated with self-confidence; they were ethical and followed laws to a fault. Just because they acted with cold detachment did not mean they treated everyone else like ants underneath their feet. Sora liked to believe that even that pompous, stuck-up prince of the Kuchikis wasn't as unsympathetic as he perhaps liked pretending to be.

Sora's sea-green eyed looked up at the early evening sky. The sun had almost set completely, painting the pallor of the blue sky overhead in shades of pink and light orange. Behind the swaying crowns of trees one could discern a single streak of faint indigo. It wouldn't be long now until the first stars make their appearance. The air smelled fresh and sweat from the aroma of the night-blooming flowers. The tender breath of wind still retained its warmth from the afternoon, and promised a pleasant evening.

All things considered, Sora's first day in new Division wasn't so bad. But the way she said goodbye to Captain Urahara that morning still hurt, though. She wondered if she might come across him tomorrow, somewhere in the busy streets of Seireitei. Even a glance from afar would make her content; it would comfort her and make her happy. However, that's on the condition that Byakuya sends her on some errand or another.  
_Oh, right_. Speaking of which, it wouldn't be a bad idea if she were to get up earlier tomorrow and get that pastry for Byakuya. Who knows, it may even score her a few brownie points with him, and in case he wasn't feeling up to that particular flavor of pastry, he could always tell her off for her impudence. That should make his day, right?  
How strange. For a moment, Sora was dejected over Urahara, and then suddenly thinking of his Royal Haughtiness made her lively again. So baiting a reaction from him was an interesting pastime after all.  
"Satte! Let's see if there's anything left to eat in the kitchen and then I'm off hunting for my new room!"  
The blonde girl decided cheerfully and continued down the path.

Arriving at the Mass Hall building sometime later, Sora went around the back and found that there was still somebody in the kitchen, judging by the noise of rattling dishes drifting out from the sliding door left ajar. She tapped her knuckles against the wooden frame.

"Come~in."Chirped a woman's voice from the other side.

The blonde girl pulled the _shōji_ some more and pocked her head inside.  
"Konbanwa."

"Aa! Youkoso."  
A middle-aged woman greeted her with a warm smile, standing by the oven. She was chubby and of round, pleasant face, with big, dark eyes and dark hair tied in a small, casual bun.

There were three more people inside the kitchen, busy tiding up, two guys and a girl, all dressed in pristine white, kitchen uniforms. They paused momentarily in their work to glance over at Sora quizzically.

"I hope I'm not disturbing…"The blonde Shinigami begun sheepishly.

"Ii ye ii ye! Come on in!"The woman beckoned, and then glanced behind her shoulder at her helpers."Oh, you three can go back now. Gokurou sama!"

Two guys and a girl said their goodbyes before leaving the premises of the kitchen.

"Pardon the intrusion."The green-eyed girl murmured and upon entering, she made a small bow of greeting."I'm Tsubaki. Tsubaki Sora. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Oh! So _you_ 're the new girl from the Twelfth. I'm Kurogane Hisako, the one and only Chef of the Division Six. Yoroshiku ne!"The cook gave Sora a wink. "Maybe it's not my place to say, but welcome to the Sixth."

"Arigatou. Ano… I don't want to sound rude, but how do you know I was in Urahara Taichō's Division? I didn't have time to even introduce myself to everyone today."

"Well, some rumors were circulating over lunch, but by dinnertime, everyone were talking about Kuchiki Fukutaichō receiving an assistant."The woman chuckled good-naturedly."Good luck with that, sweetie."

Sora heaved a dejected sigh."I'd rather let everyone know who I am properly than like that. They'd think I'm being arrogant just because I received a post this morning I knew nothing about."

Hisako wiped her hands against an apron and turned round to face the green-eyed girl better.  
"Don't you worry about that, I'm sure you'll get your chance soon. But why weren't you at the Mess at all today?"

"Hm? Kuchiki Fukutaichō was keeping me really busy so I didn't-"

"That little scoundrel!"The woman exclaimed all of a sudden and waved her fist at the ceiling."I'll pluck his ears out when I see him."

Sora was taken aback by the usually jolly woman's outburst and tried to placate her awkwardly.  
"Ku-Kurogane-san, I don't think you're allowed to do that. He's a Fukutaichō after all. Dakara…"

"The hell I'm not. I've known the rascal since he was sneaking in secretly and stealing the sweets from the kitchen."

Sora's sea-green eyes were, if possible, even wider in amazement.  
"Kuchiki Fukutaichō did…?"

A chibi version of the Sixth's lieutenant popped up in her head, nonchalantly walking behind Hisako as she was preoccupied stirring something in the cooking pot, then scooping up a bunch of candy from a jar and strolling out as casually as he went in.

Sora started shaking her head vigorously, her soft hair fluttering about her cheeks as though to make that silly image disperse away.

"Really, he should know better."The cook continued her rant."Not letting you out for lunch is inexcusable! Doesn't he know what skipping a meal could do to a girl's health?"

"Ii-ii ye. See, Kuchiki Fukutaichō really did have a lot of work for me. It's my first day so it's reasonable he wanted to make sure if I could be of any help to him at all."

"Demo!"Protested the woman.

"Really, it's fine."Sora smiled pleasantly with her eyes closed. "Besides, Hanabusa-san told me I could come here at any time and ask you… well…"The blonde Shinigami looked away, embarrassed and with warm cheeks."Do… do you think you possibly have anything left over from dinner? Anything will do-"

"Dame dayo!"Hisako grabbed the girl by the hand and dragged her over to a small table, where she unceremoniously shoved her onto a chair.

"You're a girl and you can't have just anything."The cook wagged her finger sternly."You have to have a proper diet. You're still young so you should take good care of your body."  
The older woman smiled finally. "Just sit here for a bit while I fix you dinner, and you're not allowed to leave here until you've cleaned your plate, understood young lady?"

Sora chuckled."Yes ma'am."

ooOooOooOoo

"Dakara sa! That's why I'm telling you!"Shizuma slammed a sake cup against a low table."It was rude! One hundred percent rude!"  
Sitting with crossed legs in an informal _agura_ , her cheeks flushed, the lilac-haired woman glared across the table at her drinking buddy, none other than Kitagawa Gorou.

The brawny Shinigami glowered in return.  
"An' 's why I tell _you_ , dumbass."He slurred his words slightly, evidently from three drained bottles of sake. "The little runt used my friggin' shoulder to mop 'er feet and you're tellin' me that's not a big deal?"

"That's right, dumbass."Shizuma leaned over the table threateningly. "She said my _Maple Leaf Dance_ 's got a flaw. A flaw! I spent ten years improving it and know what it is? Perr-FECtion. Absolute, damn perfection!"Shizuma slammed her empty cup against the table again.

Gorou poured some more sake into it and then to his own as well.  
"So what, dumbass? You coulda just ignored the runt, while she humiliated me in front av my squad!"

Shizuma smirked mockingly, inclining backwards against her palm on the floor.  
"Heh! Yah mean that bunch of starry-eyed kids who follow you around like you're some sorta walking, giant honey pot and they the bees?"

"Nani?! Teme, what d'you say!"Gorou's face was red, either from the drink or his fellow Division mate's provocation, but his scar positively glowed crimson.

Shizuma put her elbow against the edge of the table, leaning in, and curled her lip in a grimace of sizzling anger.  
"Oi. You've some balls talkin' back ta me, huuuh? Goseki no boge."

"At least I _have_ balls, Yonseki no boge."Gorou voice became louder as he got into the grey-eyed woman's face.

"Some good it did ya when a cheeky brat used ya as a door mat."Shizuma smirked mockingly at the scar-faced man.

"The same cheeky brat that said your technique ain't worth a shit."Gorou grinned nastily.

"Says a honey jar."

"Says a slowpoke."

Shizuma arched an eyebrow.  
"Why a slowpoke?"

"Duh, cause it took ya ten friggin' years to improve that one move, that's why. Che. Dumbass."

"Sou da, sou da!"Shizuma admitted enthusiastically."And that's precisely why the insult to my pride was greater compared to your measly reasons."

"The little runt made fun of me in front av my men!"Gorou shouted angrily.

The two Shinigami glared at each other across the table hard and unfriendly for several long minutes, before they were both abruptly up on their feet, their hands resting on the hilts of their respective Zanpakutō.

"I see only one way of settling this, Gorou."Shizuma said.

"Aa. An' that's _me_ kickin' yer ass!"

If anyone were to enter the small, private room of the bar in that moment, they would have certainly witness the static electricity dangerously crackling in the air between the two officers of the Sixth. As it so happened, the _shōji_ slid aside just then.

"Ara ra, I see it's lively here."  
Hanabusa Tatsuya smiled playfully and regarded his Division comrades with careful assessment.

"Get outta the way Tatsuya!"His sister whipped a quick glance at him, which plainly showed how much she was annoyed by his sudden appearance.

"Yeah, don't even think of meddlin' Hanabusa."Gorou added, not taking his eyes off the lilac-haired woman.

"Oh, gods forbid me from ruining your pointless ruckus."

Instead of doing what he was told, Hanabusa closed the shōji behind him and seated himself at the low table with casual ease. He checked the inside of the bottle, peering down the neck with one eye, and with a dejected face, confirmed it was empty.

"So… mind telling me what this exuberant fuss is all about?"He asked then.

"You should know, it's all that pet of yours fault!"Shizuma exclaimed tetchily.

"My 'pet'?"Hanabusa raised his eyebrows in confusion, but after a moment of pondering, he figured out whom his older sister was referring to."Oh, you mean Sora-chan?"

"That's right, you were there too."Shizuma pointed at the brown-haired man. "Then explain to this moronic dumbass how insolent it was for a fledgling Shinigami to mouth off at her betters!"

"Hanabusa, you're a man, so you'd understand better than this hardheaded wench."Gorou clenched a fist, as if to emphasize his words. "Isn't making a jackass out of you in front of your subordinates a far greater offence to your man's pride?"

The yellow-haired man watched both of them with amusement, resting his chin against his interlocked fingers."Ahh, I see. So that little lamb managed to get you all riled up like this. Omoshiroi."

A waitress knocked on the door just then, and upon seeing those two on their feet and ready to unsheathe their swords, the girl paled with fright. However, Hanabusa skillfully reassured her that there will be no brawling in this fine establishment and he ordered another bottle of sake. After that, he beckoned for those two to move down and be-seat themselves.

"What the hell, why d'you order just for yourself?"Gorou grumbled, sitting down as the waitress had left.

"Because, Gorou-kun, you two need to sober up quickly for what you're about to do. Come on down, Aiko-nee. It's hard to talk like that."Hanabusa tugged at the lilac-haired woman's uniform like a child.

"Tch."Shizuma let go of her katana's hilt and reluctantly obeyed her younger brother."Brainless oaf."She muttered at Gorou's direction.  
"Bullheaded harpy."The Sixth's Fifth seat ground out back.

"Now, now. Let's all cool down a bit."Hanabusa said in a pacifying tone."And while you're at it, think things through a little and then some. Do the two of you _really_ need to be at each other's throats, hmm? Ooor… isn't there _someone else_ that should be made to pay for trampling all over the pride and self-esteem of the two high-ranking officers of the Division Six?"

Gorou frowned at the brown-eyed man, looking perplexed.  
"Huuh? What are you on about, Hanabusa?"

Shizuma, on the other hand, gave her younger brother a scrutinizing look.  
"What did your nasty brain came up with now, Tatsuya?"

His heavy-lidded eyes twinkling with glee, Hanabusa Tatsuya's mouth stretched into a sly smile.

ooOooOooOoo

The moon was a brightly shining crescent. The indigo velvet of the sky was speckled and strewn with twinkling stars. The wind was mildly cool and tender against Sora's skin as she paused for a moment and let it caress her face. Her eyes were closed and her young features relaxed, even content. At the end of the day, the turmoil in the girl's heart seemed to have died down for a bit. And she only had Lieutenant Kuchiki to thank, for although unaware he nevertheless held her mind occupied and distracted.

But now, as she stood yet again on the cobbled path, the vanilla-blonde Shinigami allowed herself to think of Kisuke Urahara, wondering what he might be doing right in that moment. Wondering if he thought of her at all during the day, even for a fleeting moment. Wondering if he'd be angry and disappointed with her for long. Sora found herself missing him, achingly so. Already, she felt longing for the warmth of his voice, of his hand ruffling her hair, of his smile. Of his presence.

Sora exhaled through her nose, a long and resigning sigh, and she stroked her fingers through the thickness of the soft tresses at the back of her head. _Nope, nope, nope_. She reprimanded herself inwardly, avoiding that particular train of thought which would undoubtedly push her into despair once again, as she was already standing hazardously close upon that gaping abyss.

She would see him again when the time was right. Perhaps once she achieved something he'd be proud at or when he's ready to accept her apology. Until then, Sora resolved herself to work hard and not to cause trouble for her new Lieutenant and Captain. Also, she made up her mind, that once she found the time, she'd go see Yushima again. It was really dumb of her to think she shouldn't visit him at all when he was so dear to her, almost like a friend, even though she shouldn't allow herself to think that way because of the difference in their ranks.

But first and foremost, Sora needed to find the sleeping barracks. She supposed that someone had taken her things there already, because when she went back with Byakuya's pastry that morning, they weren't by the wall where she had left them in the office. Recalling Hanabusa Tatsuya's words that the pathway directly east from the Mass Hall would lead her to the dorms, the green-eyed girl headed that way.

She did not walk for long when she suddenly flinched in surprise, spotting three figures standing in the middle of the path, but their features were obscured by shadows cast by the rustling canopy overhead. Normally, this wouldn't be such a big deal and Sora would simply continue past them with her usual greeting. However, her instinct kicked in again and made her feet hesitate from making a step further.

There was a subtle discharge of reiatsu coming from the three individuals. Not exactly threatening, but not friendly either. All the same, Sora felt at risk and as she stood sturdily and ready for any sign of threat from those three, she rested her palms against the pommels of her dual bokken.

 

"Well, well, the little runt looks ready to fight."Came a gruff, mocking voice.  
"That'll only make things easier."Added another.

Sora recognized them both, and they needn't step out into the moonlight to show themselves, leaving the third mysterious person behind, for the girl to know whom she was dealing with.

"Kitagawa-san. Shizuma-san." The blonde girl acknowledged them, her voice calm and posture unfazed.

It was plainly obvious that this wasn't a chance meeting. Sora could tell by their hostile reiatsu and by the way they both looked mightily pissed just by seeing her. In all honesty, she was well aware she had crossed the line in her dealings with both of them today. She was only curious who their third companion was because she didn't remember offending anyone else that day.

"Fancy meeting ya here, runt."Gorou barked in that rough voice of his, grinning eagerly from ear to ear.

"Forgive me for not believing in coincidences."Was Sora's composed reply.

Shizuma frowned disapprovingly at the girl."There you go answering your elders back again. You need to learn some respect, kid, and we're here to teach you that."

Sora felt her pulse quicken and she tightened her grip against her wooden swords. Was it anxiety over their scornful words? Was it their spiritual pressure that had her on edge that her own seemed insubstantial in comparison? Was she uneasy over their retaliation in the form of physical conflict she could not avoid? That she _must not_ decline lest she risk offending them further?

Or was it… precisely _because_ of that, the anticipation over a forthcoming battle that had her all tingly with fervent excitement?

_Chigau! Chigau chigau!_

Sora shook her head and forcibly removed her hands from her swords, only to place her arms by her sides. She made a bow.  
"Kitagawa-san, Shizuma-san, I wholeheartedly accept your sentiments. I was excessively bold and unintentionally rude towards you both and for that I apologize deeply. I truly, _truly_ did not mean to unsettle you. I-"

Sora suddenly fell silent the moment she felt her entire skin prickling with cold goosebumps under a wave of a single, incredibly angry reiatsu.

Gorou looked at the lilac-haired woman by his side with surprise, and she was furiously gnashing her teeth.  
"Shizuma? Oi!"

Shizuma charged at the blonde girl, grabbing the hilt of her katana.  
"Damare!"

Sora's reflexes were faster than the grey-eyed Shinigami's swing by a split of second. When she bounced backwards to evade the incoming blade, the underside of her chin tingled when the flat of the blade's tip passed right under.

Standing some feet away, Sora did not pull out her bokken. She gave the woman a serious, humorless look.  
"Are you certain of this, Shizuma-san?"She asked in a starchy tone.

"Oi, bakayaro!"Gorou shouted after his Division mate."What the hell d'you think you're doing?"

"Just stay there!"Shizuma barely threw a glance at him behind her shoulder."I'll take her on by myself first."

"Tch, Shizma no yaro, that wasn't a deal."The scarred man snarled.

"We only agreed upon to teach this kid some respect, _not_ how we'll go about it. So as the Fourth Seat of the Sixth Division I'm telling you Gorou… Stay. Put."Shizuma hissed at him.

Evidently irritated by the other Shinigami's tone, Gorou crossed his mighty arms across his broad chest.  
"Fine, then! But don't go snivelin' on me to help ya!"

"Like I'd do that!"The lilac-haired woman snapped back at him.

Realizing that there wasn't the smallest chance of talking her way out of this one, Sora lowered her gaze. She would have honestly liked to avoid this, this time. Her hands felt strangely heavy as she lifted them slowly towards the green and blue corded hilts of her bokken.

"Very well, Shizuma-san."Sora's voice made the grey-eyed woman return her attention at her."But don't expect me to stand idle."  
With that, she pulled out her bokken from her _obi_ sash.

Shizuma gave her a nasty, annoyed smirk."You really have some guts, kid."

The green-eyed Shinigami held her wooden katanas loosely beside her legs.  
"I will ask of you something, Shizuma-san. Will you show me your _Maple Leaf Dance_? I’d like to see it beyond its beauty."

"Need you ask!"Shizuma took a particular stance, lowering herself in her knees and holding her Zanpakutō away from and behind herself."It's a given that I put you in your place by the very thing you ridiculed."

"I wasn't. I merely-"  
"Enough!"Shizuma cut the girl off."Prepare yourself, you impertinent brat!"

Sora pressed her lips together and grasped tightly her twin bokken, but otherwise did not move from her spot. She watched closely as Shizuma summoned up her spiritual pressure, flames of autumn orange steadily emanating from her entire form. Her reiatsu even raised the airstream around the vicinity and it tugged at hair and clothes, whirled the dust from the cobblestones, swayed the branches of the close-by trees.

Sora gulped and it was as if a hefty stone had settled in the pits of her stomach. Shizuma Aiko's reiatsu was truly befitting her rank as the Fourth Seat of the Division Six, however… when compared to _his_ , to jaguar Adjucas' spiritual power…

Shizuma moved. The blonde girl could hardly register her feet touching the ground, but it wasn't because of the quickness of her steps, rather the lightness of them. She almost ran on tiptoe towards Sora and the green-eyed Shinigami first felt a blow of wind current against her front, just before Shizuma actually reached her.

Their eyes met briefly and Sora gasped, remembering to react. She raised her right-hand bokken diagonally and as Shizuma was gliding past her, Sora felt the blade of her sword sliding against her wooden one. It took her a second to notice that it was the back and not the edge of the blade that touched her wooden katana.

The blonde Shinigami turned around, knowing that she shouldn't let the lilac-haired woman out of her sight at any cost. Shizuma did a nimble swirl before launching herself at the girl again.

Her attacks were all graceful pirouettes and fluid swings, but her sword lithe and deadly precise, almost as if in contrast. No, Sora did not think she ever missed, like when the flat of Shizuma's blade almost kissed the blonde girl's cheek or only yanked at the fabric of the wide _hakama_ , brushing close to the thigh. To be fair, Sora was dexterous enough to evade and deflect the grey-eyed woman's attacks, nevertheless with some effort. But it became evident soon that Shizuma intentionally did not turn her Zanpakutō the other way and dealt fatal wounds, because had she not used the blunt side of her katana, every strike at Sora would surely be exactly that.

Shizuma's every twirl and spin seemed to bring an even stronger gust of air and she danced around the green-eyed girl like a cat around a mouse. It gave Sora the impression that Shizuma was actually moving through a horde of enemies. She moved so much, so quick, everywhere, claiming every inch of space around Sora and allowing her no escape. The blonde Shinigami never had any intention to run anyway and actually tried to keep up with the woman's pace. It took her a few minutes to get used to the pattern of _Maple Leaf Dance_ and that made it only easier to spot that one flaw in otherwise seamless attack combinations.

Until that moment, Sora merely defended herself and understood it was going nowhere. To prove her point, she would have to do exactly the opposite. Shizuma's reiatsu was also something she adjusted herself to. Without any doubt, it was powerful and passionate and compelling.

But pitted against that blue spiritual pressure that kept her frozen on spot, heaving for air and covered in cold sweat, that had her insides burn with an unsettling flame of a thrill, this was nothing.

Sora made use of the moment when Shizuma had put some distance between them to charge forth, enveloped in her own golden-yellow reiatsu. In two leaps she was in front of the lilac-haired woman, who gave her an irritated glare.

"Omae-!"

The lilac-haired woman had to jump backwards so that Sora's right bokken swiped a breath away from her knees. The blonde Shinigami swung her left arm, not losing in rhythm, the blue-corded bokken piercing through air. Shizuma twisted to the left and the wooden shaft passed over her shoulder. Sora continued her barrage of rapid slashing and stabbing movements, interchanging her attacks between one wooden sword to another.

She was actually forcing Shizuma to back away.

The older Shinigami did not like that fact, not one bit. Her irritation and resentment were written all over her features, marring their attractiveness. That's why she used so much force as she did when she met Sora's next attack and struck her katanas with the back of her own, at the same time releasing an abrupt surge of her reiatsu. Sora stumbled back and Shizuma used that moment of the girl's disorientation to do a series of barrel back-rolls, to create a necessary distance.

Crouching down on one leg, her right leg and right arm in which she held her Zanpakutō extended rearwards, Shizuma's reiatsu coursed around her in swirling waves and yet again the wind picked up. The glare directed at the blonde girl was like storm clouds brewing in her grey eyes.

Instinctively, Sora knew she was about to deal her finishing blow, with the very last stance of her long-honed combat technique. The green-eyed Shinigami frowned and parted her feet, holding her bokken at the ready. The flames of gold and yellow steadily flowed out of her.

A moment's pause.

And then, yellow and orange simultaneously dashed forth.

Shizuma made a wide, forward arch with the blade of her sword, holding it in one hand only.

 _Too wide_ , a thought ran through Sora's head as she reversed the grip on her right-handed bokken, the blade pointing backwards. She dived low and underneath the assailing sword, but out of its reach.

Using the momentum, Shizuma continued to spin in opposite direction from her younger opponent, and gripped the Zanpakutō firmly with both hands.

They came face to face a second later, and when Shizuma's katana came swiping to the left downwards, Sora was just out of reach of the tip. Shizuma's eyes went wide in surprise.

That second of the woman's hesitation as she held her sword low, hunching over, Sora darted closer. She jolted her left arm swiftly forward, and imbedded the tip of her left-handed bokken into Shizuma's exposed shoulder, right at the soft armpit.

The blonde Shinigami spun around the lilac-haired Fourth Seat, pulling back her blue _tsuka-ito_ sword. Rolling her back over Shizuma's own, Sora held her green-corded bokken against the grey-eyed Shinigami's side. She felt the woman tense against her.

"There, Shizuma-san. Even if your Zanpakutō's Shikai is long-ranged, your swing is too wide and you're leaving your back exposed. Someone other than me would have used that without a second thought, however…"

Shizuma's fingers went limp and her katana dropped out of her grasp, clanking against the cobblestones of the path.

"I _only_ strike from the front."

Sora kept her face expressionless, even as she felt the woman behind her sliding down and falling on her knees. Shizuma clutched at her right shoulder where Sora had hit her before.

"I… I can't move my arm…"The grey-eyed woman mumbled in a shaky voice, her eyes horrified.

"Anshin shiro."Sora reassured her, glancing over."I merely struck a point in your arm to stop a blood flow, but you'll be fine in a few minutes."

"That's…!"Shizuma ground her teeth, clearly uncomfortable by the sensation in her flaccid arm."That's underhanded!"

Sora furrowed her brows."Underhanded?"Her voice went up a pitch in indignity."Would you rather if I chopped off your arm were my blades of steel?"

"Tch."Shizuma averted her look."It was stupid to go easy on you."

A small, gentle smile appeared on Sora's face, making it prettier.  
"I thank you for that all the same."

Shizuma glanced up at her, and it gladdened Sora to see her eyes that appeared more grey than blue lacked any scorn. The lilac-haired woman opened her mouth, as if to say something, but another burst of reiatsu averted both of Shinigami's attention. Gorou's crimson-colored spiritual pressure was less contained than Shizuma's and it gushed around his mighty frame in a rushed, enraged pace.

"How dare you fall so easily to this runt, you dumbass Shizuma!"He hollered and with his katana unsheathed, he charged towards the blonde girl.

A determined frown was set on Sora's features. She flicked her left-handed bokken out of her grasp only to catch it in a reversed grip, just as she was holding the other. She broke into a fast sprint, holding her arms somewhat spread, and the blades of her wooden swords pointing backwards. As she was approaching Gorou, she felt that his reiatsu was not something to be underestimated, however the girl found herself handling it without any effort. It wasn't even necessary for her to release her own any more than she already did to repel the other's influence.

Reaching Gorou by a few feet, Sora suddenly threw herself on her knees and arched in her back almost to the point of touching the back of her legs. She disregarded the passing swing of the scarred man's blade above her as she easily slipped between his legs. Coming out from behind him, she straightened her torso up and holding her right bokken at the ready, she glanced aside, contemplating briefly where the most accessible pressure points were. The small of the back or the back of the thigh, just above the knee but her handicap being such as it was that she was not allowed, under any circumstance to attack her opponent from behind, Sora opted for the next, most suitable solution.

And so, raising herself up on one knee, she jabbed her wooden sword into the other Shinigami's hip, which to an observer would appear as though she had done it instantaneously upon emerging from the other side of Gorou.

"Gaaah!"The large Shinigami let out a startled cry and Sora was quick to stand up and move away when he tumbled down, holding onto his left leg that had gone rigid.

The green-eyed girl panted softly and she took a few steps back, but her form was still tense and she gazed down at Gorou apprehensive that he'll come back up at any moment.

"Graaah, you little annoying runt!"Gorou hollered furiously."I'll get ya for this! I swear I'll get ya even if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Kitagawa-san, please."Sora implored."I really don't want to have any trouble with any of you."

She did not notice a shadow approaching her slowly. Only when there was a sudden chill of terror running down her spine did she become alarmed. Even without turning around, she felt a blade coming straight at her. Without delay, the blonde Shinigami leapt away, but a moment too late. The slash at her back burned and threw the girl off balance.

Her knee hit the ground away from the cobbled path, as she landed near a tree. Distressed, she darted a quick glance over her shoulder, already imagining a long, bleeding cut and ripped uniform. However, as much as she was craning her neck and twisting her shoulders, she could not spot a single tear nor drop of blood.

 _Then what was that? I was sure I felt a blade cutting me…_ Sora thought in panic, a feeling she was unaccustomed to.  
A movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she glanced sideways, at the tall, slim, long-haired figure approaching her. She could not tell who it was, nor could she feel around their reiatsu, to identify this person based upon that.

"Oh, that was very good."A voice came from the shadow.  
An all too familiar one.

Still holding her head turned away, Sora's eyes gradually became wider with shock.

"Your response to an imminent threat is commendable, however I'd still recommend honing those quick reflexes of yours. Do you not agree, my lamb?"

When Sora looked properly at Hanabusa Tatsuya, as he stood smiling down at her benignly, his bright yellow hair loose and falling freely over his shoulders, she could not hide an expression of hurt betrayal in her celadon green eyes. However, they soon turned cold and affronted, as she glared at the other Shinigami.

"What is the meaning of this, Hanabusa-san?"She demanded, cautiously getting up.

The blonde girl did not like the look in his eyes, completely foreign to how warm and kind it was only that afternoon. She did not like being scrutinized by that nasty, amused gaze, half-hidden behind his eyelids. The smile across his lips turned into an equally wicked one. Almost malicious.

"Meaning? There is no meaning. We were only playing with you a little. Well… those two were, anyway."Hanabusa chuckled.

"Playing? So going seriously at someone bellow yourself in rank and strength is a mere game to you?"Sora's voice was controlled, despite a burning, sizzling ache in the very center of her chest.

"Oh, I did no such thing, little one. See?"Hanabusa presented forth his Zanpakutō.

An elegant _saya_ of deep mahogany brown held a katana of squarish _tsuba_ and a hilt with closely wrapped, black _tsuka-ito_. A long cord of faded undetermined color was tightly bound and knotted round both the sword's hand guard and its sheath, to hold it in place; the same cord he used to tie his hair with.

It took the blonde Shinigami only a moment for her mind to register what exactly she was seeing and realize that in fact it wasn't a real, tangible blade that had slashed across her back. It was Hanabusa's subconscious murderous intent that made the very scabbard of his Zanpakutō seem as sharp as any steel sword.

 _If_ that _was only him restraining his strike, then… then how strong is he when being serious, with his katana unsheathed?_

Almost intuitively, Sora tightened her grip around her bokken. Her breathing became shallow and her stomach was brewing with anxiety, like a turbulent sea in a black, stormy night. She felt very uneasy, just standing there and waiting for the smallest of move from Hanabusa, knowing that if she were to react a second too slow, it would be the end of her.

And she wasn't even sure he had released his reiatsu yet to make her feel restless and beleaguered like this.

"Please, do not look so upset."Hanabusa said, lowering his arm. He held his Zanpakutō in a careless grip that a child could easily knock it out of his hand."I promise I won't give you a hard time. I'm merely curious to see the extent of your abilities. And your Shikai."He added.

Both Shizuma and Gorou reacted in surprise upon hearing this.

"She can do Shikai?"Shizuma asked in puzzlement.  
"Bakana! That dewy-eyed runt doesn't even have a proper sword!"Gorou objected, still sitting on the ground.

"Forgive me, Hanabusa-san."Sora said, her tone formal."But I've no intention of showing it to you or anyone else."

"Aah, that's a shame."Hanabusa sounded rueful, however it did not match the callous gleam in his eyes, nor the devious grin spreading across his lips."But I have every intention in making you do so, Sora-chan."

"Right. Because that's what 'nakama' do."The blonde Shinigami retorted with cold sarcasm.

"Oh, you wound me little lamb."  
Hanabusa's release of spiritual pressure came gradually, unhurried, in a controlled emission of bright aura. His reiatsu did not resemble flames like his older sister or majority of Shiningami's did. His was more like delicate wisps, fine threads of white reiatsu gently floating through air.

Sora suddenly felt cold, as though the temperature had gone down by several degrees.

"Aiko-nee. Gorou-kun."Hanabusa called in a polite tone, without taking his eyes off the vanilla-blonde girl."I thank you for your collaboration. I would now ask you to stay away, please. I don't plan on holding back much."

"Tatsuya, don't tell me you're serious?"Shizuma stared at him in disbelief, already standing but still holding onto her immobile arm."She's nimble and has accuracy, that much is plain, but she's not anywhere near your level!"

"She'll be fine, Aiko-nee, just fine, don't worry."Hanabusa said reassuringly with a smile, gazing intently at the girl before him."Help Gorou-kun up, won't you?"

Sora's look did not waver as she glared at Hanabusa with animosity. She took a steady intake of air, feeling its newly acquired chilliness inside her throat, filling her lungs. The tension occupying the space between Sora and Hanabusa was almost palpable. She could sense it in her every nerve, Hanabusa's impending assault. Any moment now.

Sora let a considerable amount of her reiatsu forth, almost every ounce of it she could master until she felt she reached the limit. Golden-colored waves rushed around her battle-ready form, arising airstream that made her wide uniform flap about and the short strands of her fluffy hair flutter around her face, set in a determined expression.

Although it had been silent this whole time, the inner voice of her Instinct, Sora felt herself being drawn by its guidance. She already knew what it would say – to make at least some advantage, why would she wait for him to attack first?

And so, the girl charged at the yellow-haired man. He did not expect that, judging by the stunned look on his face. Sora thrust her right bokken forth, in a stabbing movement, aiming for the older Shinigami's left shoulder. However, the tip of her wooden katana met the flat of the dark reddish-brown saya with a sharp 'tok', as Hanabusa raised it protectively before himself.

Not pausing, the green-eyed Shinigami retracted her right arm and made a fast swipe with her blue-corded bokken. Unexpectedly, Hanabusa grabbed the lean shaft with his other free hand and stopped the wooden sword's progress mid-way. Sora held her breath, feeling the sheer strength of that grip down her entire arm, something she would have never credited Hanabusa's slim frame with.

The corner of the brown-eyed Third Seat's lips stretched into a mocking smirk when he suddenly yanked at Sora's bokken and swerved her harshly around. When Hanabusa released his hold on the wood katana, the girl found herself hurtling through the air above ground. She did not let it faze her. Twisting in her hips, she somehow managed to force her legs down and skidded backwards on her toes, rising clouds of dirt.

The second she felt she was slowing down, Sora leaned forward and charged ahead. Hanabusa did not move from his spot at all, except that he was now facing the girl as she dashed at him at full speed. Her barrage of attacks was rapid and aggressive, her movements flowing, one melting into another, and her strikes measured. Even so, Hanabusa either deflected or evaded every single one, seemingly without any effort at all.

Still, Sora persisted.

She could tell from their brief exchange and from the intensity of Hanabusa's reiatsu that he was dead serious in fighting her, despite the fact she was far below his level of power, not to mention experience. She even wondered if that proud panther Adjucas would have trouble against Hanabusa, were they to meet on the off chance. For now, when compared to current Hanabusa's Spiritual Pressure, the Jaguar's was easily prevailing with its sheer, raw violence, but then again the panther Adjucas didn't strike Sora as someone who knew the meaning of the word 'restraint'.

As both of them moved across the wide, cobbled path, closely followed by Gorou and Shizuma's intense gaze as they stood at a safe distance, the blonde girl had only one thing in mind. That she mustn't stop. If she were to drop her guard even for a moment, if she lets him attack her–

Sora's bokken slashed through an empty air. All it took was a blink, just a single blink and Sora lost the sight of Hanabusa. Using his Shunpō technique, the yellow-haired man easily appeared from behind her, his sheathed Zanpakutō ready to strike. The blonde girl reacted quickly, spinning around and raising her arms, and her opponent's sword heavily came down against her wooden katanas.

Her upper arms, wherein she had put her every ounce of effort and strength to ward off Hanabusa's sword, went numb. Her foot scrapped against the cobblestone, as she tried to find better balance lest she toppled over.

 _S-strong!_ Sora thought inwardly, strain evident on her face.

When Hanabusa did a wide swing backwards, the abrupt absence of pressure against her wooden swords left the green-eyed Shinigami gasping with relief. However, this only lasted for less than a second. Sora was suddenly in defensive as Hanabusa finally decided to retaliate.

His attacks were brutal. Ruthless. Severe. It was a real wonder Sora's bokken did not splinter under the barrage of Hanabusa's strikes. It was actually the first time Sora thought of this because her wooden katanas had always been unusually sturdy; even when faced against steel blade, there was never so much as a dent left on them. This time, however, the girl dreaded what condition they'd be left in once this was over.

In what manner it'd be over though, the green-eyed Shinigami dared not to think.

Her arms were riddled with ache, caused by her attempt to spare her twin Zanpakutō the violent assault they endured. It was a futile cause. Hanabusa held back little, just as he had promised. He did not hesitate to use his superior Shunpō, not even Sora's agility could match. All she could do was rely on her instinct and reflexively repel his upcoming attacks, even if she still found it hard to keep up.

It didn't help much the unpleasant scalding her skin would get each time Hanabusa's Zanpakutō came too close, as though it wasn't sheathed at all. It never stopped giving off a feeling of being a naked, lethal blade, ever since he first attacked Sora.

And his reiatsu was another thing that had her bothered. It wasn't so much the pressure against her as the chill it brought. Her thin uniform did little to ward off the coldness and the blonde Shinigami tried hard to prevent her body from shivering. Her breath came out in a white steam and the joints of her fingers clutching at her twin Zanpakutō felt unpleasantly stiff, almost dull.

Sora was able to register all this only because she was given a moment of reprieve from Hanabusa's ruthless onslaught. But perhaps that did her more ill than good. Now that she stopped moving, her lungs demanded air, and unable to stop herself from panting reflexively, there was a constant, sharp piercing pain in her side from breathing in too much, too fast, of that icy air. The already present ache in her arms not only intensified, but it seemed as though it had further moved to her shoulders and her upper back.

The green-eyed girl felt exhausted, drained even, as though they had been engaged for hours, not just a dozen minutes or so. Compelling her reiatsu beyond its fixed maximum was placing much stress on her as well. And minute by the passing minute, it was becoming colder; already she could hardly stand it. Even beside her warm _tabi_ socks, her toes were freezing.

She did not realize that Shizuma was observing her with intense, uncomfortable gaze.  
"Tatsuya, that's enough!"She suddenly exclaimed, glancing at her younger brother."Mou ii."

Hanabusa gave her an apologetic smile, standing some feet away from the blonde Shinigami.  
"Just a few minutes more, Aiko-nee."

"Oi, Hanabusa."Gorou called him in a rough voice, inclining against a tree, leaned on his good leg."We said we were gonna mess with the runt for a bit, teach her a lesson. That ain't whach yer doin'."

Sora did not know what to make of that. In a way, those two were standing up for her, weren't they? Then that might mean they weren't that much cross with her anymore, right? It gladdened her, yet at the same time, Sora felt a little irritated. Of course she was conscious that she wasn't anywhere near Hanabusa's level, still…

Still. She did not _want_ him to stop this fight because he pitied her.

If she were to fall during this encounter, as it was almost certain she would, then it was going to be on her terms.

It was true that Hanabusa showed merely a tenth of his true power because were he to go all-out nothing would be left of Sora. What he actually did was keep the level of challenge just difficult enough for the blonde Shinigami to struggle with effort to meet it. Hanabusa not restraining himself was actually doing her honor. Sora wondered if he was even aware of that.

That being the case, the green-eyed girl resolved herself into giving her all in this battle, to avoid disgracing Hanabusa's pride. Yet, she considered revealing her Shikai unnecessary. She'd lose either way. And winning here wasn't crucial; it was getting out of this mess. Besides, that way, she'd be keeping her promise to Captain Urahara, and she _supposed_ Grandfather wouldn't be displeased, at least not much. Because, if anything, this wasn't a fight against an enemy. A real enemy wouldn't give a damn about being on an even level of strength whatsoever.

Sora stepped hard against the ground as she broke into a rapid sprint towards the Third Seat of the Sixth. Her heart pumped the blood and adrenaline through her veins, warming her dull limbs and throbbing digits. Hanabusa awaited her, wearing an easy smile. The girl jumped above him and made a rather forceful swing of her bokken.

Hanabusa repelled the incoming wooden blade effortlessly, his smile never wavering, and the momentum led the green-eyed girl over the yellow-haired Third Seat. Once she landed on her feet behind him, Sora held out her left-handed bokken so as to stop Hanabusa sheathed katana's progress towards her.

"Hm, good."The brown-eyed man commended Sora, his smile pleased, and proceeded to attack again.

" _Now_ you want to talk?"Sora asked in frustrated wonder, her arms working quickly as she repulsed a series of older Shinigami's swift assaults.

"Why not? Hn!"Hanabusa went for her legs in a sudden, swiping motion, but Sora managed to steer clear on time by leaping backwards.

Keeping that small distance, Sora shot a glare at the yellow-haired Third Seat.  
"Because, with all due respect, there is _nothing_ else to talk about. Hanabusa Sanseki- _san_."

Hanabusa smiled ruefully when Sora addressed him with excessive formalities.  
"Wow, you really _are_ angry."  
He sighed, keeping his Zanpakutō lowered and, generally, he wasn't really on guard, as though he didn't consider the green-eyed girl to be of any threat.

"I understand, my lamb. And you have every reason to be upset. After all, a group of high-ranking officers ambushed you from nowhere. To be honest, I still don't get what all fuss is about, but if those two found themselves insulted, I'm afraid a simple apology won't do. That's just how hardheaded they are."The yellow-haired man smiled cheerfully.

"Ii ye. I should have expected as much."Sora retorted calmly. "I know what I did to affront Shizuma-san and Kitagawa-san was out of line, considering my own lowly rank, but what I can't figure out is…"She clenched her bokken firmly."Why are _you_ fighting me? What have I done to insult _you_?"

She looked at Hanabusa and that quiet anger in her eyes of fern-green dissolved into aching disappointment. From where she stood away from him, however, Sora could not see the older Shinigami biting hard at the corner of his lip. For a moment, he looked troubled, conflicted even, but he masked it with an overly flippant tone.

"Nothing whatsoever."He said."Like I said, I'm merely curious. I wish to see what Byakuya-chi's little assistant is made of. You see, being unseated and yet his right hand doesn't 'rank' you low _at all_."His observant, sly smile earned a frown of dislike from the vanilla-blonde girl.

"And that gives you the right to go all out?"Sora questioned. Just because she didn't mind it, Hanabusa didn't have to know.

"Come now, Sora-chan."Hanabusa's tone was placating, gentle even."You know full well what would happen if I _really_ go all out, hm? And consider this, little one. If I let you go easily, wouldn't _I_ be then insulting _you_?"

Sora's eyes went wide with obvious amazement. _He_ does _understand!_

"Demo~"Hanabusa whined."You're not being fair, Sora-cha~n. Here I am, fighting seriously and you won't even show me your Shikai."

"You'll just have to forgive me for that, Hanabusa-san, but I want to keep a promise I made to someone."

"Hoh?" Hanabusa smirked teasingly."Is it, perchance, the one you like?"

The blonde-girl pressed her lips together in a slightly scowling expression, but her cheeks went pink all the same. _Perceptive know-it-all cuss_. But she wasn't bothered by his teasing, nor was she angry with him any longer, now that she understood that Hanabusa Tatsuya is truly a playful bastard with a curiosity of a child, and those wicked smirks were nothing but charade. There was no other way she could explain his reason for attacking her along with those two.

"Hanabusa-san!"She exclaimed suddenly, her sea-green eyes determined."Arigatou!"

He flinched, confused."Eh?"His expression was plainly giving away what he was thinking: _where did_ that _come from all of a sudden?_

"For not going easy on me."The girl clarified."And for being honest with me."

"That…"Hanabusa looked away for a moment uncomfortably."I'm not as honest as you may think."He mumbled.

"Hanabusa-san."Sora called him, her voice composed."You will defeat me, demo boku wa… To keep my promise, I can't show you my Shikai, but in order not to dishonor my Grandfather, my Sensei, I will give it my all, everything I've got."  
Upon this declaration, Sora was getting ready to charge ahead, her golden reiatsu bursting and whirling around her slim form, making her chin-length hair flutter rapidly.

"That is… truly commendable."Hanabusa appeared strangely less battle-eager than before, but then his voice came out low and dark."Daga."

Sora made two running steps towards the brown-eyed man, but was abruptly frozen on spot, stunned. Hanabusa slowly raised his free hand, pointing a single digit at the blonde-haired Shinigami. His expression, the frown upon his brow, was one of somber and grim resolve.

"I'm afraid orders are orders, little one."

"Or…ders."Sora repeated, her eyes of pale moss wide and astounded.

"Hadō no yon. **Byakurai.** "A slender bolt of white, crackling lightning shot out from the tip of Hanabusa's outstretched finger and hurled towards the vanilla-blonde Shinigami.

 **What do you think you're doing just standing there dumbstruck like a fool? Do I need to do everything again?** A detached, remote sounding voice at the back of her head gave Sora a start. So, it finally awoke, the voice of her Instinct.

For a moment more, the green-eyed girl watched at the incoming beam of pure white energy and swirling electricity, when suddenly vivid, flaming red bloomed from its center outwards.

No, it wasn't that the Hadō spell unexpectedly changed, it was that Sora remembered facing another one quite recently. But when was that? What did she do? Was it when she fought Hiyori last night? Now that she actually thought about it, her memory around those few minutes before Captain Urahara's arrival was a little fuzzy. To be more precise, it was when-

Sora became aware of her feet moving, the muscles in her legs tensing and stretching in a rapid leap to escape the advancing spell. And as she regained back her senses, an abrupt yank at her wrist made the girl grimace and she could do nothing when her blue-corded bokken flew out of her grip.

The fair-haired Shinigami landed in a crouch near a tree and threw a quick glance towards the direction of her lost bokken. The wooden katana lay out of her reach, on the cobbled path and a very thin plume of smoke rose from the center of the shaft before dying down moments later. Though her heart squeezed painfully at the sight, Sora wasn't given any time or opportunity to dwell on it when Hanabusa appeared behind her, ready to attack again.

Sora was quick to react and jumped away, evading Hanabusa's Zanpakutō. As she moved backwards in small hops, a strange, uneasy sensation washed over her. She squeezed her left hand into fist, feeling its emptiness. She didn't know what to do with it, and while she held out her green-corded bokken in front of her defensively, ready to counter Hanabusa, her right arm felt as though not her own.

After a moment of pause, the yellow-haired man charged forth. Sora stood her ground and grasped her only remaining bokken tighter. Hanabusa swung his sheathed katana.

 _Tok, tok, tok_. Sounds of wood hitting wood came crisp and in rapid succession, as the two Zanpakutō clashed against one another. Hanabusa's attacks were swift and precise, yet Sora struggled to repel them, and she did so quite clumsily. Seeing herself the trouble she had in deflect his sword, Sora leapt backwards and stumbled as she landed a few feet away from Hanabusa. She felt unsteady on her own feet. The blonde girl panted, her heart hammering against her chest. A cold drop of sweat slid down her neck.

She stole a side glance at her fallen bokken, so out of reach. Without it, her movements were sloppy and awkward. Losing either of them during battle would always throw the blonde girl off balance; would always affect her bearing. Her composure would crumble, and all her self-assurance would evaporate like smoke.

"What's wrong with that runt?"Gorou pondered, his leg now recovered, as he carefully watched the blonde girl in not so far a distance, noting her ill posture.

Shizuma shook her head."It's not Tatsuya's doing. He even called back his reiatsu, so she should be less affected by now. Really, what's happened all of a sudden?"

Hanabusa lingered, hesitated, his thin brows scrunched in puzzlement.  
"What is…"He started to ask, but then he noticed Sora averting her gaze towards the blue-corded bokken on the ground."Ah, I see."

He used his Shunpō to reach the place where the green-eyed girl's Zanpakutō had fallen. She cringed in alarm.

"What are you-?!"

Sora took a step back in surprise when Hanabusa materialized in front of her, handing over her left-handed bokken back. He held his own Zanpakutō lowered, as if to show there was no threat.

"Take it. Don't lose something so precious, little one."

With a wary look, Sora reached towards her wooden katana. She could almost feel the urgent pull at the tip of her fingertips, as her hand drew near the blue-corded _tsuka_. Once she clasped it, Sora took an abrupt, loud intake of air. The girl was both relieved and joyous to have her bokken back in her hand again.

Perhaps Sora wasn't even aware of it, but to the eyes of others that observed her, the very air about her, her entire demeanor completely changed in a second. Now it seemed as though she got her confidence back.

"Thank you."She said.

"Sora-chan…"Hanabusa looked at her apologetically.

She raised her head to study his features better and frowned a bit.  
"Now you look like Hanabusa-san I met this morning. Your eyes are gentle again."

"Gomen."The brown-eyed man murmured."I really… could not have gone against this. And I cannot let you off the hook, even if it would take the whole night, not until…"

"Not until she has dealt at least a single blow on you."A new voice clarified, low and unkind."And such a feat is impossible in her current state."

Sora closed her eyes, feeling that imposing, haughty presence from behind her, and as equally condescending reiatsu.  
"Kuchiki Fukutaichō."

Upon seeing the young black-haired Lieutenant, Hanabusa was quick to make appropriate distance between himself and the blonde girl, should they resume their fight. Shizuma and Gorou were surprised when the Sixth's Second-in-Command appeared unexpectedly, but for some reason stayed quiet.

"Did you enjoy a good show, Kuchiki Fukutaichō?"Sora did not turn to face her superior. "Since I'm sure you were watching from the very start."

Byakuya frowned at the girl."If by 'good show' you mean that embarrassing display of your ineptitude to counter any of Hanabusa Tatsuya's attacks, then no."

"Hn."Sora smirked bitterly. Not even mentioning her confrontation against Shizuma and Gorou and her subsequent success in defeating them must have meant very little to her new Vice-Captain.  
"What would you expect when you had me pit against someone as formidable as Hanabusa-san? He even tried his mightiest not to go too easy on me and that still wasn't enough."

"That is why I said you can do nothing as you are now, even if you use every fiber of your strength and skill."Byakuya said calmly.

"What should I do then? It's really been a long day for me so I want to hurry up and find an available room to sleep in. Because Kuchiki Fukutaichō…"Sora glanced at the black-eyed young-man behind her shoulder and smiled at him playfully."If I don't get up early enough, you'll get your breakfast late."

There wasn't even a trace of amusement on young Lieutenant's pretty face, not even a hint.  
"Then I suggest you indeed be quick about it and get this over with."

The smile gradually waned from the blonde Shinigami's face."I asked you how."

"Do not play coy. It doesn't befit you."Byakuya said sternly, then gave the girl a humorless, meaningful look."You _will_ use your Shikai. That is the only way I will allow you to get out of this ordeal."

Sora looked away, her brow creased in a stubborn line.  
"Boku wa dekinai masen."

"Meirei da."

The blonde Shinigami pressed her lips tight together, distress plain on her face. Why won't they just let it be? Why do they all insist upon using her Shikai when she promised not to? When she herself didn't feel ready enough, nor fit enough, to wield it.  
_"Urahara Taichō… dousuru, Urahara Taichō? I don't want to break my promise again."_

"We at the Division Six do not tolerate those who cannot obey orders."Byakuya's tone was deadly cold and harsh."Will you abandon your comrades tomorrow and leave them to their fate when you could have defended them from the enemy only because you were too proud to use your Shikai?"

"It's not pride!"Sora exclaimed."It's not… pride."

Byakuya narrowed his coal-black eyes at the vanilla-blonde girl's back. Somehow, her shoulders appeared smaller, as she stood with her head lowered.  
"Tsubaki Sora."

The green-eyed girl flinched in surprise, having heard Byakuya uttering her name. It seemed as though he had acknowledged her presence for the first time.

"Listen to me well."The young Vice-Captain of the Sixth said and Sora could swear his voice lacked all of the viciousness from earlier."Those that stand before you, who are a threat to yourself or your comrades, are an enemy. You do not show quarter, you do not hesitate, when the enemy is stained with the blood of innocents. You obey orders and you eradicate."

The blonde Shinigami held her eyes closed and stayed quiet. But one could tell simply by one look at her face that she was going through an internal struggle. Byakuya's words had hit her deep and made that unpleasant thought crawl under her skin again. If she had used her Zanpakutō's Shikai that night, would she be quick enough to repel the Jaguar Hollow, and prevent Lieutenant Yushima from being injured?

The more she thought about it, the more she beat herself up over it, the answer seemed more and more obvious. Especially since Grandfather told her so, and now even Lieutenant Kuchiki… If it did no good hiding her Shikai after all, then why did he ask her to make such a promise?

Sora recalled…

_The end of her first week in the Twelfth Division. Late afternoon of a pleasant, early autumn's day, its mild heat still lingering in the air. A stretch of the forest on the outskirts of Rukongai's lower districts. He said there would be fewer witnesses here._

_Swaying branches were gradually growing still as the wind was dying down. Tiny droplets carried by that same gust rained gently down on the Captain of the Twelfth and the vanilla-blonde girl standing across him. Her lowered swords gleamed and glittered in a flickering dance of blue and green sparks where the sunrays would caress them._

_Sora seemed to have difficulty breathing, her lids shut and her complexion slightly pale, as she willed her golden-colored reiatsu to withdraw, and it did so slowly, very slowly._

_Urahara regarded her carefully, attentively, but did not move from his spot. His messy hair looked a little damp, and he ignored a drop of water that trickled down that single, forked streak of hair in between his eyes and down the bridge of his nose.  
"Sora-kun, will you promise me something?" _

Yes, anything. For him, there wasn't a thing she wouldn't do. But now, things have changed. Her new superiors would certainly not tolerate her indecisiveness, nor her loyalty to her previous Division, although it was only the Captain she was faithful to. And any further obstinacy on her part would only tarnish her Teacher's name, and his advice.

Seeing how there was no response from the green-eyed girl, nor the slightest hint of her intent to obey an order, Byakuya closed eyes decisively. He would have to discuss this with Grandfather in the morning. If he were to inherit the title of Captaincy one day, he would have to be firm in his principles from the very start. And disobeying was something he will not put up with.  
"Hanabusa."

Hanabusa sighed, and reluctantly acquiesced to the command. He was just about to untie the knot on his saya.  
"Matte."Came Sora's calm, quiet voice. The yellow-haired Shinigami's fingers twitched suddenly, halting and he raised his eyes.

When he cast a glance towards the blonde-girl, he saw that her reiatsu was emanating from her in steady, continuously rising, golden flames. Her eyes were what had him stunned the most, because in those sea-green orbs he only saw strong, unwavering resolution, unlike how uncertain they were before.

Sora extended her arms before herself, holding her bokken in reversed grip, wooden blades pointing downwards and the blue and green-corded _tsuka_ s crossed. Her short hair and wide hems of her uniform started fluttering as though touched and tugged by invisible fingers of a tender breeze.

_Gomen'nasai. Urahara Taichō. Jii-chan. Boku wa…_

"Give me your hands, so I may be your guide.  
May my will carve your path and my heart hone your blades."

As she was pronouncing the release incantation, several threads of gold branched out from her enveloping reiatsu and drifted towards the bokken, each flowing into one of several engravings of dragonflies etched along the lean shafts, and the insect motifs seemed to absorb Sora's energy as they glowed in soft, golden light.

 _I can_ not _be indecisive about this anymore._  
**Good.** Sora's inner voice approved. **Hesitating will only bring you shame and death.**

In an abrupt motion, Sora opened her arms wide and declared.  
"Arise. _Sōtonbo,_ _Senpū no Kaminari_!"

A swarm of dragonflies, glittering in brilliant golden light, swirled around Sora's Zanpakutō and the hard, thick wood turned into glittering, golden wisps of smoke before dispersing, giving way to slender, straight blades. Although as thin, these blades were not made of steel. Each was swathed in a shroud of fine scales, iridescent and smooth, yet deceptively fragile. The unusual sheathing of the katanas glistened under the moonlight — one vibrant, dark green, the other deep, ocean blue.

Underneath the _tsuka-ito_ which remained unchanged, the wood of the handles had also disappeared, being replaced by white-yellowish _samegawa_ that made it seem like the sword grips were covered in tiny pearls. Each lean _tsuka_ had in their center embedded a single silver-like _menuki_ , an ornament in the shape of dragonfly wrapped in clouds.

Suddenly, Sora's reiatsu surged out of her and she groaned in discomfort, wincing. Slowly, and carefully, the blonde girl brought her arms together and with a flick of her wrist, inverted the hold on her swords. Byakuya's eyes widened slightly when he saw droplets of water trickling down and dripping from Sora's left katana, as though they were coming out from under the scales. The green-sheathed katana, on the other hand, gave away an impression of having a gust of air spinning constantly around its length because only Sora's right part of the uniform was flapping about, the wide double-sleeve puffing upwards to reveal the girl's naked arm, and only a hint of reddish, still healing scars on her shoulder.

"You said… a single blow… right?"Sora asked, as though out of breath, not turning around to look at the one whom the question was intended to.

Not waiting for the answer, the vanilla-blonde Shinigami took a stance and pulling her left elbow backwards, she held the green-sheathed katana over and across the blue-sheathed one. The droplets of her left Zanpakutō started sprinkling about when the airstream around the right-handed one came close. They scattered over Sora's face and throat, as her short hair and small bangs was being swept away by the airflow coming both from her green-corded katana and her golden reiatsu billowing about her slim form.

"Sorry, Hanabusa-san."She said to the brown-eyed man standing before her."I'll try not to… blow you away too much."

"I-is that so…"Hanabusa's smile twitched a bit, as though he was feeling a bit nervous.

Frowned determinedly, Sora sucked in a long breath.  
"Scatter. _Sōtonbo_!"

Slicing with green-scaled katana above the surface of the blue-scaled one produced a huge wave of water. Accelerated by the wind, it crashed against Hanabusa and hurled the poor man away.

"Tatsuya!"His older sister cried out after him, and Gorou had to grab her by the arm to pull her away at a safe enough distance, lest they both risked getting swept by the large tidal wave.

It didn't carry Hanabusa too far. It only subsided once it smashed against the trees, splitting against the solid trunks and left the yellow-haired man lying down, utterly drenched and disheveled. He stared wide-eyed at the night sky above, listening to his own frantic, excited heartbeat pounding in his ears.

"Su… suge…"He mumbled.

Sora watched, as though through a fog, as Gorou and Shizuma ran to Hanabusa, who managed to push himself up against his arms. Her head was in a swirl and her legs gave out. She hit her knee on the ground and held onto her twin swords, so as not to collapse completely. The lean, scaly blades quivered under her weight, imbedded into the cracks in between the cobblestones.

Her raging reiatsu still did not recede, even as the swarm of sparkling dragonflies flew out of the golden flames and started a descending, spiraling dance around the twin katanas. Gradually, Sora's Zanpakutō returned into their bokken form and the dragonflies settled against the wooden shafts, becoming but engraved motifs, and so falling into slumber again.

It seemed as though that single attack had siphoned all of her strength. Her forehead beaded with sweat, Sora gulped for air, trying with all her might not to heave and so embarrass herself in front of her superior. Her reiatsu was going wild, rushing out of her like an angry river torrent. It made her uncomfortable and dizzy, and very much afraid that something which originates from herself was out of her control.

Suddenly, Sora became aware of another one from behind her. She could see it clearly even without turning around to look – it was as white in color as Hanabusa's, but more brilliant and much, much more potent. It did not advance, did not spread; it just lingered, silent and tranquil. And it was enough.

That uneasy sensation of the very marrow in her bones freezing returned, just like it happened that same morning. It wasn't a physical coldness she experienced from Hanabusa's reiatsu, more like the feeling of utter terror and hopelessness of being unable to do anything but to let it destroy you until there's nothing left.

And then, Sora understood what Byakuya was doing, aware or not. It took but an instant to draw her attention away from her own unbearable reiatsu, to make her focus on something else, and the golden barrier enveloping the green-eyed Shinigami girl burst into sparks of light. Finally free from her own cage, Sora sighed, feeling immense relief, even though there were still tiny embers of her golden reiatsu flickering round her slim form, like dying candle flames.

And even _he_ was conscious enough of what his reiatsu was doing to her, to withdraw it quickly.

As her frantic gasps were calming down, Byakuya told her in a disapproving voice:  
"That form of yours is disgraceful. On your feet. Get up."

Sora closed her eyes, managing to establish a regular pace of her breathing. The small flames of her reiatsu diminished and a few moments more passed till her queasy stomach settled. When she managed to get back up on her feet, the green-eyed girl glanced at her bokken and could tell that the Twins were pleased they had finally been released.

Twirling her wood katanas once, she slid them back through her _obi_ and gave the handles one last squeeze. When she half-turned to glance at the Sixth's Vice-Captain, Byakuya regarded her for a moment, his expression unreadable, before he turned back and started walking away.

"We're leaving."He stated simply and Sora knew he was addressing her.

Yet, the girl hesitated, looking over at those three. Hanabusa was still sitting on the ground, holding onto his older sister.  
"But…"She mumbled.

Byakuya paused in his steps, but did not turn around.  
"Do not make me repeat myself twice, Tsubaki Sora."He warned.

Not wanting to irk him, Sora bowed deeply to those three, and without another word, hurried after the black-haired Second-in-Command. She wasn't aware that her departure was followed by approving gazes of the three Shinigami she faced off.

"Hn."Shizuma smirked."What an honest kid."  
"Daro?"Hanabusa agreed.  
"But still a little, annoying runt."Added Gorou, with an outright grin

Hanabusa was wrenching his hair dry."She got us good, though, didn't she?"

Gorou laughed noisily."You more than the rest of us. Should've seen yer face when the wave got yah, gahaha hah!"

Shizuma darted a disapproving glare at the muscular man, sitting on the ground beside her younger brother."You're one to talk when the kid beat you in less than ten seconds!"

"Shut up dumbass, that was on purpose!"

Hanabusa chuckled, and then looked up at the starry sky. His gaze became a bit forlorn, but he kept a hopeful smile.  
"But… this was all just a play. If she didn't bring out her Shikai, I don't think Byakuya-chi would ever let her stay in the Sixth. She's still in for some tough times, but I believe she'll get through it, that little lamb of ours, don't you think?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Ohayo_ \- good morning, hello  
>  _Chibi_ \- small, petite  
>  _Uruse (na)_ \- shut your trap  
>  _Baka yaro, Aho, boge, teme, (kono) yaro, Kisama_ \- bastard, dumbass, scum, idiot or just use your imagination  
>  _Hayaku isoide_ \- come on, hurry up  
>  _Nan'da; nanda; Nanda to_ \- what; what was that; what is it  
>  _Gokurou sama (des(u))_ \- good job  
>  _Dozo_ \- here you go  
>  _Ja_ \- well then (here would be translated as such), then, or even bye informally  
>  _Gambatte ne_ \- encouragement; work hard, good luck  
>  _(ano) Gaki_ \- (that) kid;  
>  _Tonikaku_ \- in any case, anyway  
>  _Mataku_ \- (exclamation of annoyance) for goodness' sake; I mean really!;  
>  _Ii kara_ \- think nothing of it; it's alright  
>  _Anoo; etto;_ \- umm; err; excuse me  
>  _Doushite_ \- what ever for; why  
>  _Aitsu kono boge_ \- that damnned shithead (or smt)  
>  _Jii-sama_ \- Grandfather (polite, formal)  
>  _Sou desu (ka)_ \- That's right; I see; now I get it  
>  _Ii ye, ii ye_ \- nothing, nothing; no, no  
>  _Hage_ \- baldy  
>  _Demo_ \- but, however  
>  _Chigai masen_ \- you are wrong; that is not right;  
>  _Wakari mashita_ \- understood  
>  _Arigatou gozaimasu_ \- thank you very much (polite, formal)  
>  _doko ni iru_ \- where are you  
>  _Chiga ii masu_ \- that's not it  
>  _Wakarimasen_ \- I do not know  
>  _Kore ja_ \- in that case  
>  _Onegaishimasu_ \- please; I beg you  
>  _Ossu_ \- hi, what's up  
>  _Gomen; Sumimasen; Gomen nasai, Moushiwake arimasen_ \- Sorry; I am very sorry; I am truly sorry; I (humbly) apologize  
>  _Dare, dare_ \- who, who  
>  _Nazenda no_ \- why not  
>  _Dakedo_ \- however  
>  _Ii dayo_ \- that's alright  
>  _sou da_ \- that's right  
>  _watashitachi no_ \- ours  
>  _Daijyoubu_ \- it's alright  
>  _chiga chiga(u)_ \- no, no; wrong; no way  
>  _Mou ii_ \- that's enough  
>  _Nani iu koto, kimi wa_ \- what are you saying; what are you talking about  
>  _Demo ii_ \- whatever  
>  _Uso ja nai_ \- it's not a lie  
>  _Demo anata wa_ \- but you are  
>  _Uruse-na_ \- you're noisy; shut up a little  
>  _Sou (deshou) ka_ \- is that so; I see; is that right  
>  _Okaeri nasai_ \- welcome back  
>  _Sore ni_ \- as a matter of fact  
>  _Tashikani_ \- that's true  
>  _Shikashi_ \- however  
>  _Kashikomarimashita_ \- Understood (for orders, I suppose)  
>  _Satte_ \- well then; let's see  
>  _Konbanwa_ \- good evening  
>  _Youkoso_ \- you as well; welcome  
>  _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu/ Yoroshiku ne_ \- pleased to meet you (formal and informal)  
>  _Dakara (sa)_ \- that's why; for that reason  
>  _Dame dayo_ \- that won't do  
>  _Omoshiroi_ \- interesting  
>  _Damare_ \- shut the hell up  
>  _Omae_ \- you (rude)  
>  _Anshin shiro_ \- do not worry  
>  _Bakana_ \- that's bullshit/ridiculous  
>  _Daga_ \- but  
>  _Boku wa dekinai masen_ \- I cannot do that  
>  _Meirei da_ \- it's an order  
>  _Dousuru_ \- what should I do  
>  _Matte_ \- wait  
>  _Suge_ \- awesome  
>  _Daro_ \- right? Isn't it
> 
>  _Goseki_ \- Fifth seat; _Yonseki_ \- Fourth seat; _Sanseki_ \- Third Seat
> 
>  _Rokubantai_ \- Sixth Division
> 
>  _o-shibori_ \- (en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Oshibori)
> 
>  _Shogi_ \- a Japanese form of Western chess (en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Shogi) ; _ōshō_ \- the highest ranking piece in the game, like a King in regular chess
> 
>  _barrel back-roll_ \- (en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Turn_%28dance_and_gymnastics%29)
> 
>  _Tabi_ \- traditional Japanese socks, ankle-high, with separation between the big toe and other toes. (en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Tabi)
> 
>  _Hadō no yon_ \- Hadō technique number four
> 
>  _Sōtonbo, Senpū no Kaminari_ \- Twin Dragonflies, Whirlwind Lightning (it was Envoys of the Storm previously, but that just seemed a little bit... too much, for my standards at least)
> 
>  _Samegawa_ \- ray or shark skin used to wrap the katana's handle; Menuki - ornaments on the tsuka  
>  (en.)(wikipedia.)(org/wiki/Japanese_sword_mountings#Parts_of_the_tsuka)
> 
>  
> 
> **In the next chapter, we finally get to see more of Adjucas Grim :3 Can't promise you when the update's gonna be, but it will be.**


End file.
